The Flower's Dance
by PrncssJadeLilly
Summary: When Rukia brings home a girl from the human world, will Byakuya lose his heart or his mind? Pretty tame, but expect some Lemons. ByakuyaxOc
1. Everything Burns

Rukia watched helplessly as the large apartment went up in flames. The firefighters waged a deadly battle, spraying water from their hoses at the burning structure, but to no avail. Smoke billowed skyward in heavy clouds from the wreckage, permeating the air and making breathing a difficult task.

She examined the face of a thin, trembling woman, whom she shielded under her left arm. The human sobbed, her brown eyes tainted with a glassy dullness brought about by shock, while tears streamed down her soot laden cheeks. Rukia murmured a few soothing words to her and pulled her closer while turning her away from her destroyed home. Something about her seemed familiar, but Rukia could not quite discern why. She looked so delicate, like a flower, and it raised a deep protective instinct in Rukia, one that took her quite by surprise.

"Come on with me. Can you walk?" Rukia asked, then continued at the girl's silent nod. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

When Rukia received the alert tonight, she'd been wandering aimlessly. An unusually high number of Hollow sightings in the area had the Seireitai patrolling around the clock. It was Rukia's task gather information, and try to find out why the creatures were suddenly so active here.

She dashed off to see if she could be of assistance, and heard panicked shouts coming from the third floor. Glancing up, she saw the unmistakable form of a hollow through the window. She never hesitated, and ran up the stairs, flinging the door open just in time to see the monster looming above a short woman.

The tiny single bedroom apartment was dark, save for several candles spread around the room, and phantasmic shadows slithered along the walls, as though they too were searching for an escape from the horror here. As she took in the scene, the hollow reached out and effortlessly lifted the human into the air. It did not stop her assault, though, and now she kicked and spat at it, each attack meeting only air.

Rukia stepped forward, allowing her spirit pressure to attract the hollow, and it casually threw the human aside. Contrary to what Rukia expected, once the woman was free she stood tall in front of the creature, lobbing books and other handy objects at it. Her aim was excellent, and every missile would have hit the mark, except that instead they harmlessly passed through it.

Suddenly the room grew more crowded, as Rukia fought to drive the creature back. The patrol moved in quickly, taking over, and Rukia used the opportunity to lead the woman to safety. A sixth sense told her the instant the fight ended, but by that time a new horror had struck. During the scuffle, someone must have knocked over a candle, and now a raging inferno rapidly reduced the entire building to ash.

The woman stumbled along in the direction that the shinigami led her, quiet and stiff from the shock of losing everything. Rukia's heart went out to her, knowing from personal experience what it was like to own only the clothes on your back. Rukia wiped a tear from her eye, and thrust her jaw forward, determined. While there was no justification for what she was about to do, she could not sit by and let this woman fall apart. Alone.


	2. North is always North

Byakuya sat at his desk, idly shuffling papers, lost in his own thoughts. It was the weekend, and everyone not on duty was out enjoying themselves. Yet, here he sat, all alone. They had invited him along, of course, but as always, he turned the offer down. Being head of the house, everything he did reflected on the Kuchiki name, and he would never risk staining that reputation due to carelessness.

Still, it was lonely, and sometimes he thought he might give anything to not feel that way, even if it were only for a short time. He had never been the type to lay with any woman just for fun, and quite frankly, paying someone for those services was beneath him.

He regarded everyone with a veiled distance, allowing nobody to see his true self, but that left him with a great loneliness, and few options with which to fill it. His nightly visits to his wife's shrine were the only thing he looked forward to during his days. He clung to his love for her, despite the fact that she'd been gone for so long. He was crazy about her, and it broke him when she died. The vast hole her absence had left in his heart could never be filled, and he swore he'd never love another the way he did her. Especially since he'd come to believe that loving always meant pain in the end. That was a sacrifice he would never make.

And so he held onto what once was, and watched in safety as the wall between himself and the world grew higher and higher. Byakuya Kuchiki gave his heart to nobody.

"Brother?" his sister's voice broke into his thoughts. "There you are."

He glanced up from his papers to see Rukia's guilty face. She always wore that look whenever she delivered news he wouldn't like. Generally it was due to some catastrophe caused by her.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"There is someone I want you to meet. She was attacked tonight."

"And you brought her here?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, her house burned down, and she didn't have anywhere else to go," Rukia's quiet voice trailed off.

"I see."

"This is..." she looked quickly at the woman, the question written plainly in her eyes. It was just like Rukia to drag the girl all the way here without knowing a single thing about her.

"Miki," the woman supplied, casting her eyes downward.

"Since she's my responsibility, and I have to return to the real world, I was hoping you would see to her personally?"

Byakuya regarded Rukia for a moment, then nodded once. "Fine."

"Oh, and Brother?" Rukia dropped her voice so only he could hear. "Be nice. She's like a kikyo, and is very far from home."

Byakuya looked Miki up and down, her dark eyes peering back at him from behind a curtain of long brown hair. She wore dirty and torn clothing, he assumed from the scuffle earlier this evening, and tear stains streaked her face.

"Very well, then. You and I will talk later," he dismissed Rukia, who bowed quickly, eyes indicating that she well understood the severity of his statement.

His sister was born to break the rules, but that meant a lot of work on his part, cleaning up the messes. This, in his opinion, was another of those. Even if it ended well, there would be plenty of trouble along the way. What was Rukia up to? Even he had to admit that recently, her actions, though sometimes outside the lines, had always had a valid reason behind them. He couldn't, for the life of him, fathom what the current reason may be, though.

"I'll show you-" he broke off in mid sentence, and mid stride, as the woman tottered unsteadily on her feet. In a flash, he stood at her side, fearing that at any moment she would collapse, and put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She let out a loud sob, and turned into him, burying her face in his chest. His eyes darted quickly around the empty room, as though he were taking note of all possible exits, should he need to flee. Then a feeling came over him, and slowly he brought his arms up to her shoulders. He began patting her back, his palms flat, as though he were trying to touch her as little as possible.

"It's okay. You are safe now," he spoke quietly, rubbing a little more firmly.

She said something he couldn't quite understand, her voice muffled, because her face was pressed against his clothes. As he held her, her hair tickling his chin, Byakuya realized just how long it had been since he'd touched another, even in passing. The discomfort he felt at the beginning gradually melted away, and he wrapped his arms around her, a wave of sympathy overcoming him.

When Miki cried herself out, she pulled her head away from him, but for some reason, he hesitated for a moment before releasing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess," she said, brushing at her soiled clothing, eyes downcast.

"That is to be expected, I think," he said, then ushered her from the room. "Allow me to show you around, and you can get cleaned up."


	3. Mans worth cant be judged by his clothes

Miki had never seen a bathroom as big as this one, it was easily larger than her entire apartment. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered her house was little more than rubble. And now she was forced to rely on the kindness of strangers, and she hated the idea of being indebted to anyone.

She turned on the water, and let the tub fill. Rukia had taken her through some sort of doorway to get here, and she suspected she'd been led very far from home. In fact, it would not come as any surprise to learn this house was in another world entirely. And until last night, she'd thought she finally managed to put all of the terror behind her.

She slipped into the water, focusing her mind on how nice the water felt as it eased the aches in muscles she'd forgotten existed. As she relaxed, she sank deeper into the water, and had almost drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes jerked open as she sensed something change in the room. Nothing seemed out of place, and after a few minutes, she sank back into the tub, certain that it must have been a breeze through the open window. Her overworked senses had her jumpy.

They had both insisted that she was safe. In her entire life, she had never known safety. The idea of it appealed to her, somewhere deep down. She longed to believe their words, but could not allow herself to imagine such a place existed. Could she trust them enough to let her guard down? Or was it just a matter of time before another monster showed up to eat her?

As she soaped her body down, she idly rubbed the ugly scars that marred the skin on her arms and legs. She closed her eyes as she thought of the fire, but not the recent one. This one had happened years ago, when she was barely a teenager. Orphaned, she'd been sent to a home, and the people there had hated the children. The teachers could abuse them in any way they wanted, because they had no families.

She'd learned quickly the things one human would do to another because they could, and also learned how to turn their attentions to herself, saving the littler ones. Finally, she could take no more, and led the children to safety in the darkness, then set fire to the place. Maybe it wasn't her finest moment, but she'd hidden herself away and listened to the teachers' panicked screams, until they screamed no more.

Once she'd finished cleaning herself up, she spied a towel laying over a rack nearby, and wrapped it around her. Glancing around, she realized the spot where she'd left her clothes now held new ones, which she put on quickly.

It dawned on her, as she left the bathroom, that Byakuya hadn't bothered to show her to her room. She stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, pondering what to do. Just then, he appeared, much to her relief.

"You found Rukia's clothes I left out for you. It looks like they fit," he said.

"Yes, thanks," she looked down at herself, smoothing the fabric self-consciously.

"Good. Allow me to show you to your room."

"Um, Byakuya?" she said, and he stopped midway through his turn, eyes narrowed as he met her gaze. "I. I'm sorry. What happened earlier, that wasn't like me."

He nodded, his face blank, and she felt a fire run through her cheeks. She could only imagine their impressions of her!

He was a strange one, too. Very quiet. She could tell he was arrogant, and by the way he carried himself, so stiff. Not fun, that much was for sure. A chill ran down her spine as he stood, with his eyes locked on hers. There was something in those gray orbs that spoke of power, and pride, carried on a wave of pain.

At last, he broke their stare, and led her to the bedroom.


	4. Intent and Reality Are Seldom Clear

"What am I doing?" Byakuya muttered to himself. Several moments ago, he'd decided to take a walk around the grounds. His feet, seemingly of their own accord, had carried him here instead. Though he'd told Rukia that he would see to getting Miki's immediate needs taken care of, he hadn't said he'd entertain her, and he should just go about business as normal.

_I'm only carrying out my promise,_ he told himself, though it rang with a note of untruth to his own mind. The intent behind his sister's request, he rationalized, did include ensuring that the woman didn't die of boredom while in his care.

So he called out through the open doorway, and stepped inside.

"I am going for a walk. Care to join me?" he asked.

"Fresh air sounds lovely."

"Good. Kuchiki manor has a delightful garden," he said as he walked, leaving her trailing behind.

They strolled through the grounds together, stopping frequently as she exclaimed over the colorful flowers, and he pointed out some of the more treasured ones, offering up bits of information about each. She seemed so different from the defeated creature he'd met just hours earlier. She had bloomed in the sunlight, and now stood beaming at him. He guided her toward another section of the garden, well aware of a slight upturn to his lips.

"These are my favorites," he told her, and when she saw the pale blue flowers, her eyes widened with excitement.

"I've seen these before," she whispered, as she bent down to touch one.

A stab of pain shot through his chest. "No!" he tried to say, but all that came out was a strangled cry. He reached toward her, pulling her hand away from the precious bloom. They both stood motionless for a moment.

"They wilt if you touch them," he explained, still holding her hand. He didn't add that they were also his wife's most cherished flower, and as such, he never allowed anyone to lay a hand on them. What's more, for a split second there, when she was kneeling in front of him, he could have sworn she _was_ his Hisana.

_What was I thinking, bringing her here?_

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No matter," he replied between deep calming breaths. "It's almost sunset. Come. There's a hill where we can watch."

He let her go, suddenly realizing he still held her hand. They climbed the hill together, and found a comfortable place to sit. She watched in silence as the sun dipped lower on the horizon, but his eyes remained focused only on her. The simple joy with which she viewed her world had him wishing his heart weren't so burdened.

"Is this real?" she asked, gesturing all around her.

"What?"

"Are you real?" she continued, bringing her hands to rest on either side of his face.

"I am," he said, her hands warm on his cheeks, and his eyes drifted closed. Then he came back to himself, turning his head quickly away, never opening his eyes. She dropped her hands into her lap.

"Those things I've seen all my life. They're real too," she said, an abrupt shift in her mood evident in her tone. "And they're what humans become. But they're monsters. How can such terrible things come from humans?"

She drifted off into silence, her eyes to the sky. He longed to reach out and offer her some comfort.

"I want to hear about your monsters." For once he was interested, he wanted to know what Miki thought, how she felt. About everything. It wasn't just going through the motions anymore. It was real.

"Byakuya? This isn't my world, is it? The stars are all different."

Sensing that she was not quite ready to talk about herself, he settled for telling her about the different stars, and some of their mythology. Before long, he had exhausted his knowledge and found himself searching for something to say, not wanting the night to end.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me, yet you and Rukia both have been so good."

"Because Rukia asked me to," he responded honestly.

"Do you always do what Rukia asks?"

He laughed. "Only when I want to."

"But I have no way to repay you."

"I am not asking for anything."

So they talked long into the night, and Byakuya was surprised at how quickly the hours had passed. But the thing that truly terrified him was how easy she was to talk to. He found himself telling her things he'd never told anyone else. And when he went to bed that night, he felt good.


	5. One can tell which cats been in the milk

Rukia burst into the room where Miki slept, a single, heavy package in her arms, which she dumped unceremoniously on the bed. The woman stirred, and sat up.

"Hi! I brought you some clothes," Rukia said. "I wasn't sure what you would want, so I hope you like it."

"I swear, I will find a way to repay you for this," Miki said, a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

Rukia laughed. "I have no doubt. You're a far cry from that broken girl I brought home a week ago."

She scrutinized Miki, a rush of guilt washing over her because she hadn't been able to spare much time to tend to the human. Her duties lately had kept her constantly on the move.

"Yes, that was a bad night, wasn't it?" Miki drifted off in thought for a moment. "But I suppose that to you, it was work as usual."

"No, it wasn't. I don't usually bring people across worlds. And then I had to dump you off like that! I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I've been getting along just fine."

"Good. Has my brother been treating you all right?"

"Yes," Miki said, but didn't offer anything more on the subject, and though she was dying to know, Rukia decided not to pry.

"I thought he was going to kill me! Speaking of which, he's still waiting to have that talk with me," she grimaced. "I'd better get out of here before realizes I'm home. He's had too much time to think of what to say!"

They both looked to the doorway at a noise, where Byakuya stood, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Byakuya, I was just about to go find you," Rukia said lamely.

"Come," he said, and walked briskly away. Rukia ran after him, stopping at the door make a sour face at Miki.

Several minutes later, Rukia shifted uncomfortably under Byakuya's stony gaze. He had gone into his office and told her to sit, but had only glared at her since. No doubt he was trying to come up with the right words to express his displeasure. She waited in silence for the bomb to drop.

"Well?" he said.

"Well, what?" she replied, already feeling tiny.

"Have you discovered the cause for the Hollow activity?"

"No. In fact, it's stopped, since..." she trailed off.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Since you brought her here," he finished for her.

"So, it's _her_, then," he said after a pause. He seemed to be thinking, so she sat quietly, staring at her hands.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open to glare at her. "Why? What possessed you to bring her here? After everything?"

"I don't know," Rukia dropped her gaze, ashamed.

"I do," he answered, and her head snapped up, shocked. "You sensed something. It's very subtle. I do not know what it is, but I sense it, too."

"Byakuya? Please tell me you didn't throw her in her room and leave her there?"

"I did not."

His eyes seemed very far away, and as Rukia watched him, his lips lifted just a fraction.

"You're smiling!" she exclaimed, her eyes huge.

"I am not," he said, his voice even, but despite his obvious efforts, his mouth curled more.

"Yes, that could hardly be considered a smile. But for you," she said, her mouth hanging open, then she gasped. "You like her!"

"I do-" he started, but then stopped. Rukia was certain he'd been about to deny it, and his statement hung in the air between them, unfinished. They both sat for a moment in awkward silence.

"It's not a bad thing, Brother, for you to smile," she said quietly. "She is a good woman."

"She is human," he said, turning away from her.

Rukia walked to the door, and stopped on the thresh hold, peering at him over her shoulder.

"Her house will be fixed in a week. Please leave her with pleasant memories of this."


	6. None So Blind as Those Don't Wish to see

Author's Note: For those of you who have been reading and submitting feedback, I thank you. I have done some minor editing to all the earlier chapters, and some major stuff in a few areas. As always, reviews welcome :)

* * *

Birds chirped and frolicked overhead as Byakuya sat on the porch with a book, though he was not doing much reading.

Despite the time he'd spent with Miki over the past few days, she had offered up very little in the way of clues as to why the hollow found her so attractive. In fact, she'd hardly spoken of herself at all, and the few memories she had shared were rather unpleasant. With there being no further attacks, her time here was limited.

She would be leaving. That much was inevitable. Part of him ached at the idea of her absence. He found himself hoping for a reason to appear that would allow her to stay. Still, he was a sensible man, and in the end, he knew that some things just were not meant to be. The only thing he could do was to hold himself back to keep that ache from deepening.

"Byakuya?" Miki's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"I think," she said, haltingly. "If you still want to know, I'm ready to talk about monsters..."

"Absolutely," he said. Maybe she would have some answers for him after all.

"Can we go over by the roses?" She asked, and he stood, leading the way. The roses were in full bloom, each tilted skyward to absorb the last of the sun, their petals emitting a light, calming scent. A carved, wooden bench sprawled beneath the bushes, and both took a seat. Even after they were settled in, she remained quiet for several minutes more.

"Tell me," he said, and the gentleness in his tone surprised even himself.

"I've been able to see them all my life. My mother was the first. She died giving birth to me, and dad wasn't around, so grandma took care of me. I don't remember much, I was so young, just her screaming. It wasn't until just before she died that I asked her about that night."

"How old were you when she died?"

"Eight, I think. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there, because I knew. We ran, the whole time, another house, each one ending in terror. She always told me never to speak of the things I saw, nobody would believe me."

"Humans find it so difficult to believe in something they can't see," Byakuya said.

"Yes. Grandma had a special meditation technique that she said was supposed to stop me from seeing. Made me practice it all the time," she smiled bitterly. "Didn't seem to do much, though. She left a diary. I kept it. Well, until now..."

She shivered beside him as a strong breeze carried a chill through her. She pulled her arms across her chest and into her, as though she were hugging herself.

"She took me to places, people that tried to make it stop. None could, but I think that might have been my fault. You see, she'd pounded it into me that I should never tell anyone, so I refused to admit that I saw anything. Grandma always seemed so fragile, and I worried all the time about her. I was afraid that she would die, too, and become a hollow."

"Did she?" he asked, trying to keep her talking. Perhaps it was her grandmother's technique, or something else but he suspected that somehow her spirit pressure had been locked away. That explained why he could not feel anything from her, but it did not, however, give him any insight as to why the hollow could still sense her, or why she couldn't hit them.

"No. She sacrificed herself to save me. And I went to a home after that. It was an awful place. Death was in that place. A lot of it. And they stayed, the spirits. They waited on mothers and fathers that would never come. Oh, why did they stay?"

She shivered with the effort of forcing the words out, and he reached out to pat her hand. Despite the comfortable temperature outside, she was frozen. Without thought, he moved closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I remember them all. Their sadness. Confusion. It was constant. Most of all, they wanted comfort. I tried so hard to give them that. I stayed with them. Sometimes too long after they changed. Then I felt their hunger. Empty inside. They didn't know why, either. Even then, I could still feel the person inside, the soul. They just needed someone to be there for them."

She sighed, and he brought his other arm to tuck her hair behind her ear. "It must have been so hard for you."

"It was, especially the hurtful things they'd say. In the end, I always had to abandon them. They were alone; I was alone. Why was I so cursed with being able to see them, yet powerless to do anything?"

She rested her head against his chest, and fell silent. Her words echoed in his head as he wrapped his other arm around her. Powerless. Yet so strong. She had to be in order to survive in that world. Still, above all, she was not so concerned over herself, but for others. The anguish she felt at having to abandon them had haunted her for far too long.

"Tell me," he said. "Your happiest memory."

She contemplated a moment, and he worried that she may not have any.

"It was one of those times that I stayed too long. I got knocked over the head with something, was out cold. I thought that would be the end of me, but when I came to, the hollow was gone. Two Shinigami stood over me. That was the first time I'd ever seen them. One said he thought I could see him, and the other disagreed, they argued until I opened my eyes. They both were in such shock that they left."

"Why is that so happy?"

"Because then I knew that there was someone out there who wasn't powerless. I tried to fight the hollow like they did, but everything just went right through them."

The fighting spirit she possessed, to continue to try, even though it was hopeless. It astounded him that she could survive all that. Yet she had, and still managed to retain a compassion for hollow and human alike.

"There aren't many who can see us," he said, with a little laugh. "No wonder they were surprised."

"There are more than you think," she said, lapsing back into silence.

He thought back on his own life, and realized that while his responsibility left little room for happiness, he'd still experienced far more than she ever had.

Beside him, Miki yawned, and he shifted to look in her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yes," she admitted. "It's been years since I've had a full night's sleep. It's hard to rest when you never know when or where the next attack will come."

He stood and offered her a hand up. "Let's go home."

Rukia's earlier comment to him, _Leave her with pleasant memories of this, _chimed again in his head as they walked. He would give her that much, even if that meant letting her inside. And if it broke him in the end, then it was a small sacrifice for her. He'd have all the time in the world to piece himself back together after she was gone.


	7. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

A sign in the front of the conference hall read "Shinigami Women's Association Art Exhibit and Auction Tonight." Miki patted her hair one last time, which she'd pulled back for the occasion, and tucked a stray strand into place. It had taken her hours to get ready, and that was with the help of both Rukia and Rangiku. She didn't think she'd ever taken so long, and had never worn such a beautiful dress.

Byakuya stood next to her, also dressed in his finest, and looking every bit as handsome as usual, even while he was wearing his typical scowl. But when he did smile, her heart thumped out a tune that had her feet tapping in a delightful dance. At times, especially when he stood close to her, like right now, his intoxicating floral scent drifted to her nose. That smell teased at a memory buried somewhere deep, though it remained just out of reach beneath the surface. It left her with a feeling of intimacy toward him, as though they shared a secret.

"You look stunning," Byakuya said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking his arm, and they walked into the building.

"Nervous?" he asked, taking care to speak quietly so as not to disturb everyone else.

"A little."

"Don't be. I'll be at your side the entire evening." He patted her hand with his free one.

Different sorts and styles of paintings lined the walls, each with bright spotlights shining down from above, and several other pieces stood on pedestals in the center of the room. The one everyone gathered near showcased a dark vase offset by elegant magenta flowers, the likes of which Miki had never seen before.

They walked around, quietly examining each painting. When they came to one that was out of place compared to the others, Miki stopped. It was scribbled in what looked like crayon. Two rabbits with lopsided bodies faced each other. The female sprouted a well of tears from her eyes, while the male stood rigid, with hearts for eyes.

Miki stood before it for several minutes, tilting her head slightly to the side, as though a different perspective might allow her to understand what she was seeing. It did not, and Byakuya offered a quiet chuckle.

"I think he made her cry?" she whispered.

"But he loves her. Either that or he stole her candy." His voice low, he pointed to a scribble in the male's hand.

"Is that what that's supposed to be?"

"I have no idea."

They continued on, commenting on various things until they came to a portrait that made Byakuya stop in his tracks. Miki's own face stared back at them from the canvas, though the artist had obviously taken some liberties with regards to her subject's features.

"I never would have guessed that Matsumoto would have such talent with paint. Quite possibly, this is the best I've seen here," he said, and she felt her face redden.

"Of course," he continued. "Her model was quite breathtaking."

He brought his hand up and ran his knuckle lightly down her jawline. She didn't think it was possible to blush any more than she already was, but at his touch, her cheek felt like it might ignite at any moment. He turned back to the painting, as though nothing had happened.

"And you're quite full of..." she said, absently rubbing at her arm. "Something."

"That's what you two were giggling like schoolgirls over," he said, and moved on.

"And this one? What is it?" she asked, pointing to another painting. It had a large red splotch in the center, with a single line of green running horizontally across the bottom of the circle.

"A sunset? Nice and peaceful," he spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Kenny's friends after playing!" she read.

"Or not," he said, and then cleared his throat.

"You're laughing. On the inside. It's cute that when you laugh, you try to cover it with a cough."

"Do I? You always cover your smile with your hand. That's something you should allow the world to see," he said, hooking a finger in her pinky that was even now hiding her mouth, and pulled her hand away. "There."

"Be careful, someone might think you're having fun," she teased, and she didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she ran the top of her foot down the back of his calf.

"In this place?" His eyebrow shot up for a fraction of a second, then returned to it's usual place just above his eye. "No. This isn't meant to be fun. Sometimes I get so bored I count the number of times people say a certain word, or number."

"Does that help?"

"No. In fact, I can think of a half dozen more useful ways of spending my time."

"Are any of them fun?"

He walked behind her, his hand brushing the small of her back as he passed, and he whispered into her left ear "A few."

"Things we can do," she said, running her hand down the side of his face. "Together?"

"Mmm, the best ones." He reached up and took her hand in his, bringing them both down toward his chest, just over his heart, and she could feel it's strong beat. Then ran his fingers lightly down hers before letting her go again.

"Unfortunately, I have to buy Rukia's ridiculous picture."

"Guess we'll just have to have fun here," She trailed her thumb across chest, finally bringing it to rest just between her own lips, as she looked at him from under lowered eyelids.


	8. Heaven Beside You

The stars spun in a hazy circle as Byakuya turned slowly around, his arms stretched wide. He gradually dropped them to his sides and began swaying back and forth. He felt free, and happy. Alive.

"Um, Byakuya?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"That's the problem, I'm not really sure..."

"I'm dancing."

"That is _not_ dancing!" she laughed, removing her shoes. "This is dancing."

She began to move her body to her internal rhythm, a smile alight on her face. Suddenly, she seemed to become embarrassed by her dancing, and bent to pick up her shoes.

"Don't stop."

She obliged, this time without any hint of self doubt, and he watched, entranced by her. Her arms flowed like water, her legs carrying her through intricate steps. Wherever she'd learned them, he hadn't the faintest idea, but she was a master at dancing. Then she did a little move with her hips, and he thought no more.

He went to her, wanting nothing more than to feel her in his arms, and they swayed together slowly. Both lost in the moment, unaware of anything but each other. It felt good, and right. Heavenly, and neither wanted it to end.

"You are amazing," he murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"And you can't dance," she said, wincing as he trod on her bare foot. It must not have hurt too badly, because she reached up and tickled his side, sending a thrill through him.

"Hey, come back," he protested, when she broke from his grasp as he tried to return the gesture.

"You'll just have to catch me," she teased, running across the field, her eyes sparkling.

He chased after her, allowing her to keep a significant lead, and finally drew near enough to lightly tug on her dress.

"Be careful, wouldn't want to ruin this pretty dress," she warned.

"That would be a shame," he replied, tugging at her dress again, a little harder this time.

He noticed her growing tired of running, and decided to put an end to the chase, appearing right in her path.

She squealed in alarm, then collided with him. He allowed the force of the crash to carry them both backward, supporting her as they fell to the ground.

"You cheat," she accused, laughing.

"You're not too slow," he said, laughing with her. "For a human."

Her face turned serious for a moment. "Why do I feel so safe around you? Like you're someone I've known all my life?"

"That, I do not know," he said, but somewhere deep down, he felt the same. Comfortable. How else could he explain the way he felt every time they were together?

"Thank you for everything. I'll find a way to pay you back for all this," she said.

"I don't care about money."

"I do."

"You're altogether too stubborn," he said. "But you smell so good."

He wrapped his arms around her and they lay, her head resting on his chest. With the lightest touch, he traced the lattice of scars on her arms, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"What a lovely night," she sighed.

"Indeed."

* * *

Thanks to all of you who've been reading this :) If you like it, let me know :)


	9. Dreams are but a Reflection of Oneself

Miki's eyes drifted closed as soon as they'd arrived back at the manor, and she fell immediately into a dream. She stood amidst a landscape of rolling hills, a tapestry of vibrant green that wavered in a calming breeze. Tiny dots of various colors peeked out from among the grass, and graceful butterflies launched themselves into the air to dance in the current.

This was her paradise, but it was incomplete at the moment. She turned around and around, looking in all directions, searching. When her eyes beheld the young woman standing there, she smiled and ran into her waiting arms. The moment they touched, she felt refreshed.

"Obaasan Yuhimori," she cried.

"Tell me about your day, child," the other woman prompted.

"Well, we spent the evening together. He bought that painting that Rangiku made of me."

"He must really like you then."

"No, I think he was trying to earn Rangiku's attention, not mine."

"You overlook the fact that it was a picture of you. He would not buy it if he did not find you appealing."

"So, maybe he's just expecting me to pay him back for his hospitality in a more physical way," Mika said, becoming flustered at her friend's insistence. Their conversations had always been light compared to the current one.

"And you would fall for someone like that? I doubt it." Yuhimori raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't fallen for anyone. Look at me," Mika gestured toward her own body. "Nobody would want anything more from this!"

Yuhimori shook her head sadly, tears shining in her eyes. "Dear child, you do not even know your own heart. And your scars, they are not all of you."

"Maybe not all, but they will never go away."

"No, but eventually you will have to accept them, and open your heart. If you do not, then you will end up shutting the world away."

Mika sighed, and flopped down on a rock, deep in thought for quite a time before saying, "When I'm with him, my heart feels light. I trust him. I've never trusted anyone like that before."

"Kenji?" Yuhimori asked, and Miki responded with a grimace of pain.

There was a time when she'd gathered a group of people who, like her, could see. It did not last long, with so many delicious hollow snacks in one place, the attacks had come so much more frequently, and before too long, they'd been forced to go their separate ways. That was the closest she'd ever come to friendship. One of the boys in particular, Kenji, had appealed to her, and romance had begun to bloom.

"No. This is deeper than that. Different," Miki finally said.

Unfortunately, the bud of their romance had been plucked away too soon, and she'd lost the chance to fully trust him. The loss shook her down to her soul. Since then, she'd never opened herself up to feel.

There had been others, too, some that did not see, but she'd walked away every time when they realized she was different, and she saw the look of disdain in their eyes.

Byakuya did not look at her that way. In fact, ever since she'd told him about her life, she saw something that bordered on respect in his eyes. Beneath the mask he wore was a gentle, sweet man who would do anything for love. She felt grateful to him for sharing that side of him with her, when he kept it so carefully hidden from everyone else.

"My feelings do not change the fact that I have to go back in four days," she sighed. "I don't want to go. I'm scared that if I go back, I'll never be able to stop running."

"Is that the real reason you're so scared?"

"Yes," Miki replied, but at Yuhimori's skeptical glance, dropped her eyes. "No."

She would gladly walk in the perpetual nightmare forever, if only he were by her side. How had she been so careless with her heart? It seemed so absurd for her to be feeling these things after such a short time. Besides, she'd never believed in love that ran so deep that it left a person incomplete without it. That had always seemed like a little girl's fantasy.

"Oh, Miki. My dear, sweet girl," Yuhimori said, wrapping her arms around her again, but a sadness in her tone made Miki pull back in alarm. The other woman's face seemed older somehow, now creased with lines, where only moments ago was smooth young skin.

"Obaasan, What is it?"

"I am afraid, too," she said, running the back of her hand down Miki's cheek. "You've grown in the past few weeks. So much, and it's good, but I am afraid you won't need me anymore."

"No, no. Don't ever think that. I will always need you."

Yuhimori had come to Miki in her dreams every night for as long as she could remember, but sometimes she took on different forms, one of which was a young child. Miki could swear that was who she was talking to now. Never before had this one spoken of being needed. The tone of her words brought fear to Miki's heart.

"Soon enough, there will be no room in your heart for me."

"Don't speak like that! It's untrue. I love you, and I need you."

The woman faded before Miki's eyes, leaving her standing alone in her paradise, calling out to the empty air. This place was just her mind's way of dealing with the horrible things her life had brought, and now that she had opened up on the outside, the voices inside were vanishing. Even so, they were voices she'd come to depend on.


	10. When Past and Future Collide

Byakuya stood, looking out the window, but too lost in his own thoughts to see the colorful butterflied frolicking among the flowers.

_Don't leave me!_ Miki had cried out in her sleep. _I need you, I love you! Always. Don't leave me! How can I live without you?_

Oh, God! What had he done? In all this time, he'd never stopped to think about how she might feel. It was understandable that she would fall for him, and yet he hadn't seen it coming.In fact, he'd tricked himself into thinking she'd come to see him more like a brother. He couldn't have been more wrong. To be forced out of perhaps the only place she'd ever known safety would feel like the ultimate abandonment.

Where did they go from here? She couldn't stay. This wasn't her world, and there was no way she'd be allowed to stay here any longer than was necessary. It was nothing short of a miracle they'd let her stay at all. So, if their separation was inevitable, was it better that he stay away from her for the next few days? For once, he didn't have an answer. Not even an inkling about what he should do.

He glanced at the clock, and knew she would be up by now. She never slept for long. Dammit, how was he supposed to protect her from a world away? Rukia wasn't the only one adept at making messes, it would appear.

They were both on this run away train because he didn't know how to put on the brakes. Didn't _want_ to stop it. He could not keep himself from her.

And so, he let his feet carry him, marveling at the lightness in his step, out into the hallway. Things felt right to him again, now that he was going to see her.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart plummeted from his chest, and landed, shattering on the floor. Before him, the door to the shrine stood open. With two quick steps, he was into the room, but quickly closed his eyes upon the sight within, a single tear escaping down his cheek.

But it was too late, the image already burned into his eyes, forever. There she stood, in front of _her._

Miki, with her left hand outstretched to touch the very picture he'd held so dear for all these years, her small frame silhouetted by the gentle lighting.

Anger welled up within him, warring with the grief and shame he felt. He struggled to maintain control, but despite his efforts, it slipped, inch by agonizing inch, from his grasp.

"Get out!" He heard himself say in a dead calm. "Get out of my house. Never come back!"

Several minutes passed before he opened his eyes. Miki was gone, the room undisturbed. He sank slowly to his knees, emotion swirling wildly within. As he fought to regain control, his eyes fell on the picture. Hisana.

His promise, it seemed, he'd broken without even realizing he had done so. He'd fallen for Miki. Loved her. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. But the simple truth remained, now that he no longer hid from it, that he loved both women.

He tried to leave, but no sooner than he had staggered to his feet, he crashed heavily to the ground again. He couldn't stay here, he was unworthy of looking at her, but his body refused to cooperate. Such intense emotions flooded through him, all battling for his attention. How could someone feel so many things at once? It engulfed him completely, leaving him alone and desperate, stripping him of his ability to control his own body.

At a complete loss, he turned to the one thing that always brought him solace.

"Oh, Hisana," he spoke. "How can I have done this to you. You have always meant everything to me. How could I have betrayed your memory in such a way? What do I do now?"

Suddenly, his heart felt warm, his mind clear. He got to his feet, though shakily, and stumbled to her picture. He stared at it, and a dawning overcame him. Hisana wouldn't want him to be unhappy. She would want him to live his life to the fullest. And if that meant finding someone that he could share so much of himself with, then he shouldn't let it slip away. She would always be his first love, but each love is different, and nobody would ever take her place.


	11. Beware Your Secret Keeper

Miki hadn't meant to pry into Byakuya's business, and would never have opened that door if she'd had any inkling of the reaction he'd have. Something inside that room had called to her since her arrival, and upon opening the door, she immediately saw what. The smiling image of a very beautiful girl seemed to glow with a radiance that drew her forward for a closer look. It was a face she'd seen somewhere before, though her mind brought only a reflection, as if seeing her through a murky pond.

It wasn't a noise that had alerted her to his presence, but an aura of pain that suddenly radiated off him. She wanted desperately to comfort him, to shield him from the spikes that dove through his heart. But at the sight of him, standing there with his eyes closed, she hesitated. Then he'd demanded she leave, and there was a deadly note to his voice that left no room for questions.

Several minutes later, much to her embarrassment, Miki found her face pressed tight against Rangiku's ample breast. She struggled uselessly against arms that held her fast, stifling her breathing.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Rangiku said.

Having nowhere else to go, Miki sought her out after the incident, but when Rangiku saw her tear stained face, she'd grabbed her friend into a deadly embrace. After a moment, the woman seemed to realize why her voice was so muffled, either that or she'd been startled by an interruption, but whatever the cause, she'd released Miki.

Once released, Miki turned to see Byakuya standing there, with Rangiku acting as a sort of buffer between them.

He greeted them both, and it seemed that every trace of anger was gone from his eyes, though the pain still remained, mingled with worry.

"Can I talk with you privately, Miki?" he asked.

Worry crept into Rangiku's face, and she aimed a significant glance at Miki, one that asked if she was okay with this. At Miki's nod, she mumbled something about paperwork and headed for the door. They both stood staring for several moments.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to intrude," Miki said, her voice small.

"I should have told you," he said as they left for the manor, taking the long route.

Neither of them spoke again for a long time. Byakuya seemed to be thinking hard, and Miki did not want to interrupt him.

"That was my wife."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"I did," he said. "And when she died..."

Miki stopped, and when he kept walking, grabbed his arm. She spun him around to face her, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish that I could ease your pain," she murmured.

"You have done far more for me than you could ever guess," he said, and Miki's heart leaped with joy. Finally, this was something she could do for someone else. He put his arms around her waist, and they stood for a while, their silence saying everything. A bell rang in the distance, and they reluctantly ended their embrace.

"Rukia was her sister," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I see. That must have been so difficult for you."

He told her the whole story as they walked, and Miki felt a subtle change come over him. He seemed less haunted, somehow. Lighter now that he was no longer carrying such a burden alone. It touched her to the depths of her soul to think that she was the one he'd chosen to confide in.

"When she died, I promised her I would never love another. I broke that promise," he concluded.

She blinked, uncertainly. Was he talking about her? As if in answer to her question, he looked into her eyes, and took her hand in his, holding it close to his heart.

It occurred to her that she wasn't going to be the only one who would be sad when she had to leave. Rangiku and Rukia, they would miss her too. Was this what it was like to belong?

But he would miss her most of all, and she dearly hoped that he would not feel such pain because of her. She vowed to make the best of the time left to them, though it had already dwindled away to almost nothing.

* * *

A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)


	12. Dance on the Beach at Low Tide

Dance on the Beach at Low Tide, for at High it is Gone!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked through the door.

"Yeah," Miki answered, appearing in front of him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in her neckline, which now hung some several inches lower than normal, showing far more cleavage than he had guessed she had. Women always had some amazing trick up their sleeves. He noticed a certain difference in the way she walked, too.

"Let me guess, Matsumoto?" he said.

"Yes," she said, her smile fading. "You don't like it?"

"No. No, it's not that. Just..." He'd been about to tell her that it wasn't proper to go out like that. Then he realized he didn't give a damn about that, and only wanted to see her smile again. He brushed his hand against her cheek. "You're beautiful, no matter what you wear."

He took her hand in his, and she cast a surprised look at him, but didn't pull away.

"Rangiku didn't think you'd come tonight," she said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's at my house."

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's.. Well, you know."

"Yes. Impossible to say no to."

Tonight's festivities were supposed to be for Rangiku's birthday, but he suspected they were really the shinigami's way of saying goodbye to Miki. He was certain that she'd celebrated her birthday some months back.

It was entirely too painful to think that their time together would end in mere hours. He decided not to think about tomorrow until tomorrow. He would enjoy every last moment with her. Somehow, he'd let her in without realizing exactly when it had happened. Tonight, though, he vowed to himself, he was coming out.

"Come on! Let's go mingle before people start to wonder about us. Standing here with silly grins," she said. He let her lead him to the refreshment table, where Renji and several others milled about.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thought you'd be at work."

"I am. Making sure Miki's safe from hollow or any other unsavory creature that might be lurking in the night," Byakuya said, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

Renji's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, shocked beyond words. It was good to see the man who talked so much suddenly go speechless, and Byakuya chuckled a little as Renji left, shaking his head.

"Oh, so now I'm a job?" she teased.

"Well, you are quite a handful sometimes," he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Well, I suppose I better keep an eye on you, then."

"Both," she said, flashing him a wicked grin.

"Hm, sounds like a challenge."

Before Miki had gotten a chance to reply, Toshiro ran up to them, gasping for breath. Byakuya tensed for a moment, expecting trouble, but relaxed when the smaller man spoke.

"If Matsumoto asks, you haven't seen me," he said, and sneaked off into the shelter of some trees.

Less than a minute later, Rangiku bounded along. She carried a bottle in each hand, and from the rosy hue of her cheeks, it was obvious that she'd already sampled each one. She wrenched Miki out of Byakuya's arms and wrapped her up in her own, the shorter woman's feet barely touching the ground. They wobbled unsteadily together, and for a moment Byakuya feared Rangiku would stumble, sending both girls crashing down. He breathed a sigh of relief when Miki was finally back on her own two feet, and he reached for her hand again.

"Having fun?" Rangiku asked, and answered her own question when she saw their hands were already entwined. "Yes. Good. Have you seen my Captain? I'm on a mission to keep him from sleeping the night away."

"Nope-" Miki said.

"Try over in the trees," Byakuya pointed, tossing her a wink.

Rangiku ran off in the direction he'd indicated, but returned to them before she'd taken more than a few steps.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki, I almost forgot. This is for you." She forced one of the bottles into his hand and left again.

"That was nice of her," Miki said, but stopped when she saw that he was looking at the bottle with a puzzled expression. "What?"

He held the bottle out to her, and she saw the Kuchiki family crest clearly printed on it. "From my private store." He grimaced.

They walked around for a bit, stopping to talk to some of the party goers. Several people were engaged in a drinking contest, overseen by Shunsui at one table. Judging from the looks of him, he'd already had far more to drink than anyone else. Byakuya stopped by only long enough to say hi, then excused himself and Miki. He began looking for a private place where the two of them could be alone, but it seemed that everyone else had the same idea. Even some of the harder to find locations were already occupied.

"Beautiful night, Ichigo, my friend," he said, with a big smile, when they ran into the substitute shinigami on the way.

"Sure, right. Whatever you say, Byakuya."

"Have you met Miki?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about you from Rukia."

"Did she tell you she's perfect?" Byakuya asked.

"Okay.." Ichigo said, gesturing to the bottle Byakuya still held. "How much of that have you had to drink?"

"Not a drop." He smiled wider, as he thought of a quiet place. "We're going now. But please enjoy yourself. You're always welcome here."

"That's it, I'm cutting you off," Ichigo said, and took the bottle. He called over his shoulder, "Nice to meet you."

"I really should be irritated at him," Byakuya said, with a shrug.

Out on the south side of the manor was a small copse of trees that grew close together. Wondering what the odds would be that someone else had found the place, and steered Miki in that direction. Much to his delight, he noted that the place seemed quiet, as they approached.

They ventured further in, and then stopped dead in their tracks. Before them, on a blanket, lay the captain of the thirteenth division. Even more shocking were the feminine limbs twisted around his nearly naked body, though his white hair blocked any view of who it may be.

Byakuya stepped on a stick, the loud snap getting the attention of the girl, who peeked up at him through her glasses.

"Crap," Nanao swore, and a rather uncomfortable moment followed, in which they all looked at each other.

"I see nothing, I know nothing," Byakuya mumbled, and turned away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he let out a howl of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I always figured he was too ill for that kind of exercise."

She giggled a little. "Wait, you've thought about that?"

"Let's get out of here," he dodged her question.

He led her to the last place he could think of. There was a path in the garden that was never well manicured, as it looked only on the back of a shed. He'd always thought the place had a very untouched beauty, and had come here often when he was young. And the best part of all was that it was completely empty.

He held both of her hands in his, and his heart sank as her face fell.

"Oh no. Please don't. Don't go getting all sad on me," he said, unable to fully keep the melancholy from his own voice.

"I just wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too. That's why I wanted us to cherish this little time we have left."

"I never dreamed a safe place could exist. One where I was able to have friends, people who like me for me. And tomorrow it will seem like it was all just a dream."

"You will be safe there, too. I'll make sure of it."

"I know," she smiled a halfhearted smile at him. "And you. You're like a dream come true. Please, don't be sad when I'm gone."

"That won't be easy, Miki."

"I know," she rested her hands on both sides of his face. "But please, try."

"I think.. No. I know." He put his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned in, her hands slowly traveling to either side of his neck, and kissed her. The world dissolved around them, and nothing mattered except for them. He felt the fire in his veins, his body weak yet strong at the same time, alight with the rush as their lips met.

She went limp in his arms, as her lips parted to let him explore her with his tongue. Then she began some exploring of her own, as she returned the kiss. It was a marvel that they were both still standing.

He broke the kiss, bending to nuzzle her neck, and planted gentle pecks on each of the scars that ran down her neck and chest. She moaned quietly, a little whimper that sent his senses reeling again, and she clutched at him as though he would vanish if she let go.

Voices brought them abruptly back to the real world, and they let go only after one last quick kiss.

"There you are," Rukia said, appearing on the path. "Looks like everyone's either stumbled home, or is sleeping it off wherever they fell. I'm heading back to work. Have a good night." And she was gone as quickly as she'd come, her parting words trailing behind her. "Behave yourselves!"

"I," Miki murmured softly, taking a step toward him. She cried out as she missed her step, her ankle twisting painfully beneath her.

He caught her up in his arms before she could do any further damage. When she put any pressure at all on that foot, she winced in pain, though she said nothing and pretended to be tough. In the end, he picked her up off the ground and carried her home, despite her protests.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this scene just begged to be written. Let me know what you think!


	13. We Each Choose the Canvas

We Each Choose the Canvas Upon Which Our Memories Are Painted

Author's Note: Here we are at lucky chapter 13. Those Lemons I promised in the Summary. Here they are! Thanks to all of you who've kept reading this!

* * *

Miki sighed as Byakuya set her on the bed. He proceeded to remove her shoes, and examine her ankle, supporting it with very gentle hands.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not so bad now. I think I just twisted it a little bit. I'll live."

"Good," he smiled, urging her back onto the bed when she tried to sit up. "I'd hate to have to rush you off to the healer's tonight."

"I think you're right," she said, then reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him close. "There are plenty of other fun things we could do tonight."

"Me too," he said, and bent to kiss her.

The world around her spun in dizzying circles. She could no longer tell up from down, and didn't care, because this felt right, like heaven. A part of her, dimly aware of tomorrow and all it represented, begged her to stop, but she ignored it, shoving all thoughts of the future out of her mind. If another moment with him broke her heart later, then she'd gladly have it break a million times over.

He broke off their kiss, and she bit back a moan of disappointment. However, a new excitement lit in her when he caught her hand up in his and trailed soft kisses along the scars on her arms, as though he were healing them. No, that wasn't it, exactly. His acceptance gave them a sort of legitimacy she'd never before granted them. They were a part of her, her past, and she no longer felt ashamed.

He pulled off her shirt, running his hands across her bra line, and she shivered under his delicate touch. Slowly, he kissed every bit of her neck and chest, driving her mad. Then he traced his way back up to her awaiting lips.

She reached up at a sudden longing to feel his naked flesh, but her hands shook so hard, she couldn't maintain a grasp on the tricky knots. He pushed her hands away, untying it slowly. She watched in absolute fascination as the fabric slid against itself, unraveled to its freedom.

He leaned back in to kiss her again, and she slid her hands up under the fabric to feel his strong shoulders, muscles flexing as he supported himself above her. She ran her hands slowly down his arms, pushing the fabric away, and revealing more of his chest. It puzzled her how someone could have such hard muscles, yet such soft skin covering them.

She sat up a little bit, wanting to feel the brush of his skin against her lips, and he took the opportunity to unhook her bra, sliding his hands down her sides as he eased her back down on the bed.

"I love you," he said, his voice husky and deep.

She tried to reply, but the words failed her as he slipped his hand up under the material of her bra, and found her left breast, massaging it carefully.

"I lo-" she managed, but expelled the rest of the air on a moan as he pinched the erect nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled, his eyes telling her that he knew what she was trying to say, and he bent to take her breast into his mouth, eliciting still more tiny cries from her.

Suddenly, he stopped whatever it was he was doing that was sending electric thrills through her entire body, and sat up, eyes closed, breathing deep.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm trying..." he said, and took several breaths. "To behave."

"I think I like it better when you misbehave." She pulled him back on top of her, kissing him, as her hand wandered through his hair, and down his back.

"You make that very easy," he said, nibbling on her neck.

She gasped as his hand danced up the outside of her thigh, and the world tilted sideways, when he hooked his thumbs in the waistline of her pants, sliding them off. He sat for a moment, staring at her naked body, and she blushed. When he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, he rendered her completely incapable of coherent thought.

Her eyes drifted closed, as he explored the new territory. Whatever it was he was doing, it had her dancing ever closer to the edge of release, and she was helpless to stop it. She careened over the cliff of ecstasy, her entire body trembling, explosions rocketing through her. Yet, he did not stop, instead he guided her over wave after wave of pleasure, until she thought her body could stand no more.

Weakly, she pulled him over her, away from his place between her legs, and he lay on his side, kissing her face. She reached down to take him in her hands, but he gently pulled her hands away.

"This night is yours," he said, kissing her forehead, his hands entwined in hers. She'd never had a man deny his own needs for her, and it touched her.

Her free hand wandered over his body again as she pondered. Nobody had ever treated her as well as he had, yet the night still seemed...

"Incomplete," she said, and he raised his eyebrows in question. "My night is not complete, until..." she trailed off.

"I see," he said, again shifting himself above her, bringing his lips slowly to hers.

"Please, Byakuya," she whispered, and this time he did not object when she reached out for him. His kiss, her touch, again she felt the fever rising within her, and could stand no more. She let him go, and felt the gentle pressure between her legs as he entered her, gradually.

He set an easy rhythm, moving in and out of her slowly, and with each thrust, she approached her breaking point. As it rushed upon her again, she grabbed his shoulders, pulling her to him as though she were afraid he would disappear, her fingernails leaving deep divots in his skin. She arched her back, her head thrown back, and let out a cry, something of a mix of a scream and a moan.

Above her, he picked up the pace, his own body demanding more, and she moved with him. With a grunt, he thrust into her one last time, then collapsed. They lay still for a few minutes, then gradually shifted into a more comfortable position, with her cuddled in his arms, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, too," she whispered to him, and he smiled, kissing her nose.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open any more," she said.

"Then don't. Sleep."

"Byakuya, stay with me tonight, please? Don't leave me."

"And where would I go? This is my room, silly."

"Oh, right," her eyes drifted closed as he traced the lines of her face, her last thought before sleep overtook her, that she hoped she didn't snore.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe," he whispered.


	14. Never Speak Unless Spoken To

Byakuya watched as Miki slept in his arms, an odd sort of disbelief playing across his mind, refusing to let him fully enjoy this moment. He would not sleep tonight, instead keeping a silent vigil over her. For reasons he could not explain, he felt that if he dozed off, something would happen, and it would forever break the trust she'd given him. It was quite irrational, since this was perhaps the safest place of all.

He'd never suspected that his battered heart would be capable of such love again, but looking down at her now, he knew it was. She was perfection, the very thing that made his world turn, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

He hadn't intended to take things quite as far as he did tonight, but then he'd kissed her, and suddenly that little taste would never be enough. Still, he held fast to his resolve that this night existed only for her. Then he crumbled beneath her meek pleas for more, he was after all, a man. A man in love, no less.

Miki mumbled something in her sleep, and clutched at his chest. He snuggled in closer to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and soon she snored lightly. It was a good sound, because it meant she was really sleeping, something she certainly hadn't done often.

He tensed at a presence in the hall, but relaxed immediately as he recognized Rukia.

"Are you awake?" she asked quietly through the open door. Had he forgotten to close it? He made no response, and waited to hear the sound of her retreating steps. Seconds ticked by, and he felt more and more like a child who'd been in the cookie jar.

"Well, I wanted to say, I'm happy for you. I've never seen you so," she paused, searching for the word. "Alive. I know my sister would be happy for you, too."

When at last, she left the room, he got up carefully, and closed the door. It was good to know that Rukia did care, even if expressing it was something she preferred to do while he was sleeping. Her acceptance of the situation gave him the strength to erase any doubts.

Byakuya Kuchiki had given away his heart.

* * *

It's a short one today. Hope you all liked it! Let me know.


	15. Indecision Can be Fatal

The clock ticked the seconds slowly away, its infuriating rhythm stealing precious moments that Byakuya could never get back. He wanted to rip it off its hooks and smash it to pieces, as though that could freeze time. Each tick a painful reminder of where he should be, of the place he couldn't quite convince his feet to carry him.

He imagined her standing there, before the gate, the wind blowing her hair, as she looked around, searching for him. The hurt that would dull her eyes when the Time came, but he didn't. He had to go to her, because the thought of her sadness was too much to bear. Grabbing a small box off his desk, he walked to the door, breathing deeply.

And then he stopped. How could he say goodbye when he ached for her even now? He didn't think he could stand there and see her off without falling apart, and that would surely make things more difficult for everyone. In some remote corner of his mind, he saw himself clinging to her feet, begging for her to stay, and the vision made him sick.

The pain was just too much. He felt the familiar emptiness overtake him again, and walked slowly back to the window, tossing the box on the desktop as he passed.

A dozen times or more, he walked from the door to the window, each stride heavier than the last. With each pass, the Time grew ever closer, looming upon him until he felt he could no longer breathe. His reasons to go dwindled away, leaving only the option to stay.

He'd awoken this morning, feeling great, and after Miki got up, he kissed her one last time. Then he slipped out, explaining that he needed to run some errands, but would be back soon. He'd gone to request that she be allowed to stay, which of course was denied. In fact, they'd even refused to send someone to watch over her, so he'd had to arrange to send along some of his own men.

After all the arrangements had been made, he came back here, intending to collect a few things and go to her. Instead, he found himself fighting an internal battle, unable to get past the door.

A traitorous bell rang somewhere in the distance, and he clutched the chair for support, it was already too late. The Time had passed. He eased himself onto the chair, eyes drifting to the clock that still ticked away maddeningly. Numbness settled over him, and his brain stopped fighting, letting the fog envelop him.

"You!" Rukia burst into the room. "Where the Hell have you been?"

How long had he been staring at the God forsaken clock? He wrenched his gaze away from it and focused on Rukia's angry face.

"I can't believe you didn't go. How could you do that to Miki?"

"Never mention that name in front of me again," he said, his voice dull, void of any emotion.

"She wasn't even worth your time for you to go and give her a decent goodbye? Is that really the kind of man you are? And all you have to say for yourself is "Don't mention her name?" You should be running to her, begging for forgiveness. I'm ashamed to call you brother!" Rukia yelled at him, her face flushed with anger.

Her words cut deep into his soul, and if he weren't so numb, they were questions he'd probably be asking himself. He wanted to stand up, explain why he hadn't seen Miki off, tell her she was wrong. Miki was worth more to him than anything else, and the pain of hearing her name tore him apart.

"Do not talk to me like that," he snapped. The anger that should have been directed at himself spilled out, aimed instead at Rukia. She staggered, the force of his words striking as true as any arrow.

"I have nothing more to say to you." She fixed him with an icy stare, then stormed from the room. He rested his head on the desk, and tried to still his breaking heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoy! Feel free to let me know...


	16. One Cannot Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

Ichigo stood outside the office door, wondering, yet again about his sanity.

Rukia had come to him earlier today, through his bedroom window, as always. Her brown eyes held that worried look that had become commonplace the past several weeks. He'd asked her several times about what it was that seemed to be bothering her, but she'd laughed it off every time. Until today.

"I need a favor, Ichigo."

"What is it?" There was no way this favor was anything he'd actually want to do, judging from her tone.

"Well, you see," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's Byakuya. Since Miki left, he's been a mess. I was hoping that maybe you could go talk some sense into him."

Ichigo snorted. "Me? Like he'd listen to a damn word I have to say. What about you? Have you talked to him?"

She sighed, and flopped down onto his bed. "I've tried. I was so mad that day, that I said some things I shouldn't have. Basically, I called him scum, and said I was ashamed of him."

"You said that?" He never would have guessed she'd have the guts to stand up to him.

She nodded. "I was angry, and I didn't realize that he was hurting. Ever since then, he leaves the room when I come in. When he can't, he won't even acknowledge my presence."

"Please, Ichigo," she begged. "See if you can get him to go visit her. Tell him it's not too late. He needs her. I've never seen him so happy." She paused, then added, "Or so sad."

Rukia looked up at him, great big tears welling up in her eyes. "Please?"

"Don't do that! Don't start crying!" He exclaimed.

Great big crocodile tears leaked from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped feebly at them.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "But don't hold your breath or anything."

"Oh! Thank you!" she cried, her face lighting up, as she sprang to her feet and hugged him.

"And you'd better be ready with a good supply of bandages."

That was how he came to be standing outside Byakuya's office. He knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, he opened it slowly and peeked in. The man sat at his desk, pen in hand, as frozen as a stone statue.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, and when he got no response, moved to wave a hand in front of his face. "Anybody in there?"

Pieces of a smashed up clock lay strewn across the desk, and no paper rested beneath the pen Byakuya still held. He slowly shifted his gaze up to meet Ichigo's, but his eyes seemed lifeless.

"Ichigo, why are you here?" His voice sounded like it took great effort to get the words out.

"Rukia asked me to come."

"Do you always do as she asks?"

"Only when you fuck things up, and refuse to fix it. She's worried about you."

"She needn't be."

"Just suck it up, accept her apology and get over it. I won't say anything about that girl that's got you all twisted, but if it were me, I wouldn't let her get away."

A long silence elapsed between the two of them, and neither moved a muscle.

"Who are you to be giving me advice? Come back in a hundred years, and then maybe you'll have something useful to say, kid!" Byakuya snapped, standing to face Ichigo.

"If you're too dumb to listen, then that's your problem," Ichigo said, turning to leave the room.

Ichigo had done as he promised, and to his mind, that was enough.

* * *

As always, thanks to everyone who's reading. If you liked it, let me know :)


	17. Revenge is Best Served on Ice

The storage room in Kuchiki manor, though organized, was crammed with stuff. Byakuya rummaged through stacks of papers that lay atop an ancient desk. The paper he looked for should not have been so hard to find, since it hadn't been in there for very long. He sighed, sitting down in the chair.

For days now, ever since that damn Ichigo had gone sticking his nose into his business, Byakuya couldn't get those words out of his head. _You really are an idiot if you let her get away._ That was exactly what he intended to do, and he could only hope that she would be as forgiving as Rukia.

His eyes drifted about the room, and then he spotted the page, laying half hidden under the desk. In a flash, he scooped it up and was on his way.

"Hey, Captain!" someone shouted from behind him. He turned his head a fraction to see Matsumoto running to catch up. Ignoring her, he increased his pace.

"Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

He stopped. "That is no concern of yours."

"Ah. I was hoping you were going to the human world," Matsumoto said with a pout. "But I guess not, dressed like that..."

"What does it matter what I wear?"

"Oh, believe me, it does," she said. "I have just the thing! Come on."

"I don't.." he protested, but she tugged him by the arm, urging him to follow.

So it was that a little over an hour later, he stood in front of the mirror, hardly recognizing the man that stared back. He wondered why in the hell he'd let himself be dragged off like that.

Toushiro smirked from somewhere behind him, perhaps enjoying this a little too much, and Byakuya glared, making a mental note to torture the small shinigami at the next available opportunity.

"This? Are you sure?" he asked, tugging at the collar of a bright pink shirt that bore dizzying floral patterns all over it.

"Oh, it's perfect! Almost," Matsumoto moved to release the top several buttons on the shirt. "There."

"No," he said firmly as she moved onto his hair. "Those stay."

"She will still know you without them," she pointed out, but stopped at a look from him. "Fine, keep them."

"Reminds me of a night I spent in a tree," Toushiro commented as they started to leave, and when Byakuya turned, he was nearly blinded by the flash from a camera.

"Let's go," Byakuya grumbled, re-buttoning his shirt.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updating! Don't ya hate it when real life gets in the way? Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's been reading, and a big special thanks to those who favorited/commented :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think :)


	18. A Thousand Pictures

A Thousand Pictures Can Describe a Single Word

Miki walked slowly around the museum, admiring the paintings on the wall. The art reminded her of the two weeks she'd spent in heaven, only to be tossed back to earth like a stray dog.

She still couldn't figure out why Byakuya hadn't come to see her off, but every time her thoughts drifted to him, her heart felt empty. Rukia had dropped by to visit several times, and from the little information the shinigami would part with, things were not well with her brother. She seemed very irritated at him, but wouldn't tell Miki exactly what had happened.

At first, she thought that parting was just too hard for him, but as each day ended and a new one began, she started to think that maybe she never meant that much to him to begin with. But then, why would he have bothered with posting guards outside for her?

It was all very confusing, and to top it off, she hadn't visited her dream world in some time. She knew it was foolish to think that Yuhimori was anything more than her own survival mechanism, but if ever she needed it, now was the time. She barely slept anymore, and when she did, it was nowhere near as refreshing as it was before. In the darkness of night, she lay awake and cried.

She moved on to the next exhibit, barely registering the two rabbits drawn in crayon that appeared before her eyes.

"He loves her," came a familiar voice, and she stared wide-eyed at the picture Rukia had made, and the long, slender fingers that held it up in front of her.

"Maybe he just stole her candy," she replied with more vehemence than she intended.

"No. He loves her. And he's very sorry he made her cry."

That was all she needed to hear. She flung herself into his arms, and buried her face in his chest. He'd finally come.

* * *

Author's Note: A special thanks to Dancing Sushi and Kimi 2109 for their kind words :) It inspired me to do quite a bit more work with stuff last nite. And Yes, Byakuya's wearing a Hawaiian shirt ;) Couldn't help myself there. As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	19. Without the Bad We Cannot See Good

Toushiro and Rangiku lingered outside the apartment building for several moments, unsure what to do with themselves now. They'd followed Kuchiki into the museum, but after a quick greeting it became obvious that the couple needed time alone. When they headed back to Miki's place, Toushiro had bowed out, saying he had paperwork to get back to.

"Come on, Matsumoto. Let's go shopping," Toushiro suggested. "I'll even help you carry your bags."

His lieutenant's eyes lit at the thought, and she bounced gleefully beside him, listing off all the things she wanted to get. It was hard, even for someone as serious as he usually was, to not feel good after helping those two.

"You think Captain Kuchiki's happy?" she asked.

He cast a glance behind him at the third story window, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Very, I'd say. So, Matsumoto, it looks like we'll have to postpone that trip."

Rangiku looked up at the building, too, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"It's his spirit pressure, but it's different."

"Yes, but what's he doing?"

"I do not know. It's not quite oppressive like usual."

"Well, then, I guess I'll take a rain check," Rangiku said, drawing her Zanpakuto as the first of the shadows crept up the street. He followed suit, and they sprang into action.

"Dammit, Kuchiki, control yourself!" Toushiro grumbled as his weapon met the first hollow's head.

* * *

Thanks again to those who are reading. I know this one's short, but I should have a bit more time today to update again :) Thanks again! And feel free to let me know what you think!


	20. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

As promised, the next chapter. Warning: Some adult content ahead.

* * *

Byakuya took Miki by the hand, after she'd closed her apartment door.

"Show me your place," he said, feeling a little awkward.

"This is it," she said, gesturing around her. "Bed, kitchen, couch. That's it."

"It's nice. How have you been?"

"Fine. No more running, at least."

He looked into her eyes, and the hurt that he saw reflected within caused a spasm of guilt in his stomach. Regardless of how desperately he wished for it, that was something he could never erase. But somehow, he would make it right again.

"Your goons have been doing their job well."

"Goons?" he asked.

"Yeah, big muscled guys. Sunglasses," she crossed her arms in imitation, and he chuckled at the sight.

"Usually have guns, too. Though in this case I suppose it's swords."

"I see."

"Have to watch out for that Don, though. He plays one mean game of checkers."

"Miki, I am so sorry I didn't come sooner," he blurted out at the realization of how lonely she must have been.

"Me too. I thought maybe I..." she trailed off, her eyes betraying the glassy sheen of tears.

"No. _I _was stupid, foolish. You were never anything less than perfect. I couldn't understand how I could love you so much. And I couldn't bear to say goodbye. I'm sorry."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, then pulled him back to take a look at him.

"I see Matsumoto got a hold of you, too," she said. "You must really love me, to let her play dress-up with you like that."

She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him. It carried on it forgiveness, as well as a passion that ran so deep, though it matched, step for step his own. To his surprise, she broke off the kiss abruptly, steering him toward the bed, and pushed him down on it, straddling him.

"This hurts my eyes," she said, unbuttoning the shirt, and tossing it to the foot of the bed. "And it looks so much better over there."

His eyes widened when she unbuttoned his pants in one swift movement, stripping him, and then returned to kissing him, while he did the same to her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear the words that had been echoing through his head all evening "I need you."

"Now," she moaned, and he flipped her over on the bed, nearly casting them both to the floor. They scooted over a little, and he wasted no time in uniting them, too consumed in the need to spare a thought for subtleties. She moved beneath him, setting a rapid pace as she climbed ever closer to her climax.

He let go of everything in that moment, all that was and what could be ceased to exist. He was for her, just as she was for him, and nothing else mattered.

She moaned loudly, and shuddered as her body rippled beneath him in pleasure, her hands grabbing at his shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck. Her passions drove his own on, he could no longer contain himself. The fire spread through him, his senses absorbed in the feeling as he soared to new heights he'd never even dreamed of, then cried out as his own release overtook him.

He eased himself onto her, kissing her cheek and they lay still, completely spent. Together.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has been reading. It's been an absolute blast to write! Feel free to drop by and review :)


	21. Reflections

Miki dozed off in the bed, but her eyes fluttered open at a movement across the room. She propped herself up on one elbow to take a look at the man who stood at her desk.

She watched as he removed his kenseikan from his hair slowly. He set them atop a pile of white cloth folded neatly on the desk, a sort of bittersweet sadness radiated off him.

"Byakuya? What are you doing?" she asked, apprehension in her voice.

"We must leave here," he said, turning to her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She hopped out of bed.

"I cannot bear to be away from you. So, we'll just have to leave."

"And what? Run? How is that any life for us?"

"Better that than living in two different worlds."

"No, it's not. And what? You abandon everyone else who needs you? There is so much more in this life than just me that's precious to you, don't forget that. Who's going to take care of division six?"

"Renji can do it," he said.

"Renji is an idiot."

"He'll do fine, until they can find a replacement."

"And Rukia? Who's going to get her out of trouble?"

"Renji and Ichigo have always taken better care of her than I have."

"You cannot just run away from it all. You don't belong here."

"I can, and I will. I belong wherever you are."

"Now you are an idiot," she said, but moved to embrace him. "Besides, how long would it be until some dark blade flies out of the shadows and takes you away from me permanently? What do I do then?"

"That-"

"Don't say it won't happen. Byakuya, I can't live like that anymore. I _will not run_."

She sighed, pulling on some clothes hastily. The pain in his eyes tore her heart out. It meant so much that he'd give it all to be with her. She reached up to him, running her hand down his face, then pulled him over to the mirror.

"Look at yourself. Is this really you? Tell me honestly that you can look in a mirror every day and bear seeing this looking back at you? It is not who you are, love, and for me to accept any less than that would be wrong."

She sighed, "You have your responsibilities, and I have to go to work now. I love you. With all my heart, I do. But please, I expect you to not be here when I get back."

She took one last look behind her, at the man she loved more than anything, the bright Hawaiian shirt a sharp contrast to his dark features, the flowers seeming to dance upon the fabric itself, though the man remained absolutely still. She shut the door, leaving him staring at his reflection in the mirror.


	22. The Fear in Silence

Byakuya paced the length of his study, his head telling him it was probably too soon to panic, his heart insisting otherwise. He couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong. His "Goons" as Miki so lovingly referred to them, had failed to check in as they were supposed to.

The new clock he'd hung taunted from its place on the wall, ticking far more slowly than was allowed.

Three months had passed since she'd gone back to the human world. He still slipped away to visit her at every available opportunity, but lately he hadn't had much time to spare. It was not that he didn't want to see her, because he was still madly in love with her, but things at work had picked up, and that left time for little else.

For several hours he'd been staring at that wretched clock, his feet wearing a familiar path in the carpet. Finally, he could take no more waiting, and headed directly to the division ten's headquarters. He strode with such purpose, his mind imagining all the possible scenarios that could have delayed his men, that he took no notice of those who passed him.

Hanataro, who had come from the opposite direction, carried a stack of papers so large that only the top of his head was visible, but Byakuya did not see him. They collided, and the papers went flying everywhere. Byakuya continued on his mission, aware of the small shinigami's apologies, though he gave no outward sign.

"This is going to take forever," Hanataro sighed, struggling to put the papers back in order.

Once he'd arrived at division ten, Byakuya knocked on the door of the Captain's office, and burst in after only a moments hesitation. He continued straight to the desk, resting his hands on the edge for support.

"Kuchiki," Toshiro said, sitting behind his desk, his eyes narrowing as he took in the look on Byakuya's face. "What is it?"

"The guards at Miki's never reported in." He cast a significant glance at the other Captain, and unable to keep his feet still, began pacing.

The little man's eyes widened, and he paled a little. "How long?"

"Three hours," Byakuya said. "Too long."

"Matsumoto?" Toshiro said, and his lieutenant popped up from the couch on which she'd been napping.

"What are we standing here for?" she asked.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have been reading this. It gives me hope that I haven't been wasting my time. As always, feel free to tell me what you think :)


	23. The Broken Cannot Always be Easily Fixed

Ichigo looked up from his books at the interruption, and saw the last person he'd ever expect climbing through his window.

"Byakuya?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a favor, Ichigo."

Those were also the last words he'd ever expect to hear from him. What could someone like him possibly need?

"It's Miki. Her guards didn't check in. I can't leave her unprotected. Can she stay with you and your family for a while?"

Right, he'd just hop on downstairs and ask his dad if that was okay. Sure, not a problem, just like borrowing a cup of sugar... Actually, that old weirdo would probably go for it no questions asked. Ichigo looked up at Byakuya's face, and saw the worry and despair written on it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't exactly have a lot of room here," he said.

"Ichigo, it was you who once told me to protect the ones I love at all costs."

For a moment, and only just, because it was a rather uncomfortable place to be, Ichigo put himself in Byakuya's shoes. And then he thought of what a pain in the ass Rukia was when her brother was unhappy.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"She is something of a magnet to hollow, and as such, she will need protection."

"I'll keep her safe," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," Byakuya said, meeting his eyes. "Understand this, Ichigo, this is my heart I am entrusting to your care."

"I already said I wouldn't let anything happen to her, now can we go?"


	24. To Find What You Seek Just Stop Looking

Rangiku dashed up the stairs, right on Byakuya's heels, where the apartment door stood wide open, though not the least bit inviting. The silence inside struck her as very wrong, and it startled her a bit when Byakuya called out for Miki. The interior of the place looked entirely undisturbed. On instinct, she moved to look out the window, and what she saw there brought terror to her heart for her friend. Blood stained the ground three stories below, and evidence of a fight lay strewn across the alley.

"Where else might she be?" Ichigo asked.

"Work?" Byakuya said, his voice oddly distant, as he was already headed downstairs.

She wasn't there either, but she wasn't due in for another hour. Once back on the streets, and without a lead as to where to look next, Byakuya stopped. He closed his eyes, searching, then started walking. She and the others ran ahead, all hoping to catch sight of her. Up and down the streets they searched, combing the city. She had to be somewhere.

"Shit," Toshiro breathed, as they turned the corner, and as if to second the sentiment, his pager rang a loud alert.

Rangiku glanced up to see an enormous creature looming above her Captain. No, not just any Hollow, but the one that Miki had become. Her face, though maybe a little plain, now bore a hideous white mask, coarse black hair sprouting from her entire body. She sat on short stubby legs, and her arms were far too long in proportion. Rangiku's heart hammered in her chest.

"You," she spoke, pointing a sharp talon at Rangiku. "Shinigami are worthless."

"Matsumoto," Toshiro said quietly beside her, as he drew his zanpakuto. "Go back, and by all means, do not let Kuchiki come near here."

She nodded, casting one last glance behind her, and ran as fast as she could. The image of her friend stuck solidly in the front of her mind, making thinking impossible. When she approached Byakuya, she did not slow, and collided with him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ohh this is nice," she said, straddling him.

"Matsumoto, get off!" he said, pushing her aside.

"Oh, come on, we can find a private place," she protested, and grabbed his arm when he stood.

He easily shook her off. "I don't have time for your games, Matsumoto."

"I know, sorry. I don't know what got into me," she pointed back toward where they'd come "Let's look this way."

"We've been there. I'm going this way."

"She's not that way," Rangiku said, again attempting to pull him away.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked, but was gone before she could answer.

"Oh, crap," she swore, running back toward the sound of battle. She wanted to bury her head in her hands and cry, but knew that would help nobody at this point. Somehow this night had turned into one of the most painful of their lives.

* * *

Thanks again to all of you who have been reading this! And a special thanks to those who've reviewed. You guys really drive me to write more, and better. As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	25. Love's Duty

Byakuya appeared beside Ichigo, and stood a moment, unable to believe his eyes. Spiky tendrils of fear wrapped his heart and squeezed, and he struggled to inhale. His entire world came crashing down on him in that very moment, and he longed to fall to his knees and cry.

Instead, he drew Senbonzakura, and straightened his shoulders. How had she become a hollow so fast? His mind struggled to understand how such a thing could happen. One thing was crystal clear to him, though. This was not how it was supposed to end.

"Hitsugaya," he called, stepping forward, "Stand down."

The short man looked back at him, eyes wide with shock.

"This is my duty, my fight."

Toshiro stepped back, allowing Byakuya to take over.

"Sorry, Captain," Rangiku gasped from somewhere behind him. "He was just too damned fast."

The Miki-hollow sat back on her haunches, her nose to the air. "She was right, they reek something awful," she said.

Byakuya tried to convince himself that there was nothing left of the woman he loved in this creature, but then she glanced up and their eyes met. A sense of understanding washed across the alley, and she whispered, "I waited, too."

She rushed at him, swiping with a clawed hand, but he easily dodged aside. It only served to anger her further, and she continued her assault.

"You're pretty slow for a hollow," he said, believing that if he could only say the right words, or do the right thing, he could get through to her.

"And you're pretty dead for a shinigami," she laughed at her own joke.

It left her distracted for a moment, and he used that to sneak around behind her. From here, he could see the confusion on his friend's faces, wondering why he didn't just get it over with. But he couldn't do that to her, not after all that she'd been through.

He made a desperate leap for her, trying to get his arms around her, but she turned at the last second, still laughing.

"You can't get me that easily."

With a swift movement, he snatched up both of her hands in his own, but to his own surprise, he stepped into her, instead of away, wrapping her arms firmly around him. Sharp claws ripped the cloth on his back, biting deep into flesh and bone.

"Miki, I know you're in there. Please. I'm so sorry. I love you. Never forget that. I love you. Always." He spoke calmly, each word the absolute truth that tore away another small piece of his heart.

He felt as if his very life sapped out of him at that moment, and nothing could ever be right in the world again. It was rather ironic that the one person he loved turned into a hollow, and yet he was the one left hollow inside.

"You're really going to kill me! I haven't hurt anyone. If you really loved me, you wouldn't. Please don't kill me," she begged, though something about her voice seemed wrong.

Still, it was enough to distract him for a second, and she tried to run. After only several steps, he caught up to her, grabbed her from behind and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"Byakuya?" she spoke, and her voice was solid and clear, exactly like the one he knew so well. "Do it. Please?"

Dimly, he heard Toshiro and Ichigo arguing, and knew the world would indeed go on, but would it still turn without her? He would never forget this night, and all that came before it. As surely as she bore the scars from her cruel mistreatment on her body, he would bear his own from daring to try to do right by her on his very soul.

"Scatter," he whispered, holding her tight, and watched as the haze of pink grew nearer, slowly, as if it were blown along on a gentle breeze. Everything stopped, and all was silent.

Screams echoed into the night, as the woman he loved was pierced a thousand times over by his own hand. He screamed too, sudden agony welling up within him, deep sharp pain penetrating his body.

A bright light shone above him, and suddenly he found his arms empty. He lay there for a while, how long, he would never know, tears streaming down his face.

Faces loomed above him, each with their own concern etched onto them. He sat up slowly, dusted his hands off and climbed unsteadily to his feet.

"Captain Kuchiki, you're injured," Rangiku gasped.

He ignored her, but when he looked down, some part of his mind was surprised at how much blood there was. It was his own, of that much he was certain, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"Our work here is done," he said, his face again a cold, hard mask, and he led the way home.

* * *

Okay, so this was initially going to be the end of the story, but since I began writing it, it has taken on a bit of a life of its own. That said, I think I'll play around with these ideas and see what happens, but I won't be able to update for at least a week. Let me know what you guys think! Is this the end of Miki's story?


	26. Grief is Not What One Pours Out

GRIEF IS NOT WHAT ONE POURS OUT, BUT WHAT ONE HOLDS IN

Byakuya stumbled through the manor toward his bedroom, passing Rukia as he went. His benumbed mind could not seem to process exactly how to open the door, and he fumbled for a few moments before gaining access.

"Brother? What-" she tried to ask, but he simply closed the door behind himself, sinking to his knees just inside.

He heard Rukia's rushed orders to fetch a healer, and wanted to tell her not to waste her time, but he was just too tired. Then she knocked, but he remained sitting, unable to move or answer her. Staring at nothing, the horrors of earlier this evening replayed in his head. An endless reel, repeating over and over, obscuring his vision. He dared not close his eyes, because when he did the images brightened, becoming crystal clear.

The door opened slowly, but he already knew it was Rukia. Dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, he held the notion that he'd been injured, and loss of blood was likely the cause of the disorentation he was experiencing. Pain, deep and stabbing, both emotional and physical threatened to overtake him, yet he felt it all through a strange sort of numbness.

_This all has to be a dream, _he thought. A very bad nightmare, and at any moment he would awaken, and see that everything was fine. Except that somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that to be untrue. Rukia crept up to him, and took a seat beside him.

"Brother?" she asked, but he could not find it in him to reply. His mouth unable to form words, his brain held nothing. The stars came then, blissfully washing the horrors from his head, carrying him away on waves of agony that no longer could touch him. He allowed himself to drift, collapsing into someone's arms. Rukia's perhaps? But then it did not matter any more.

He awoke some time later, the truth of reality crashing back down upon him, crushing. He gasped for breath, and fought against the memories that haunted his mind. A cold hand upon his forehead, and soothing words calmed him, only for a brief moment, but it was long enough. He opened his eyes slowly, to stare up at the concerned face of Unohana.

"No," he said, his voice stumbling upon the word that should have been so simple to utter. He weakly pushed her away, sending a stab through his arm that brought the stars fluttering back into his vision.

"You have been injured, Byakuya," she said, a melody bringing a short lived peace to him. "If I leave the wounds untreated, you could die."

"So be it," he answered with fierce determination. "Leave me."

"But.." Rukia protested.

"I cannot heal one who does not wish to be healed," Unohana said as she rose and gathered her things. "I will leave this here, in case you need it."

A long period of silence followed her exit, and Byakuya lay still, consumed by anguish and loss. A gradual awareness that he was not alone came over him, and he turned his head slowly, each movement agony. Her hand came into view, surprised him to find that she held his own in it.

"Rukia," he said, managing only a hoarse whisper.

She squeezed his hand in response. She wore a worried expression, and hurt shone deep in her violet eyes. She smiled at him, though it did little to brighten their mood, and only revealed just how tired she was.

"Tell me?" she said.

He focused his gaze on the ceiling, as if looking away would remove a tiny bit of the grief.

"Is she-"

"Yes," he said, interrupting her before she could voice the one word he could not bear to hear at this moment.

She swallowed loudly beside him, and he knew there would be tears streaming down her face were he to look, so instead he focused even more intently on the ceiling. A single tear slid down his own cheek, and he closed his eyes to ward off any further waterworks.

"I," he said, but the words wouldn't come to his lips. He longed to tell her, to unburden himself, but he could not do so. These emotions he felt swirling within were ones he was not supposed to possess, and as such, to speak of them would lend them validity. He knew not the words to express his feelings.

"What happened?" she asked, and this time, despite himself, he met her gaze. He saw the tears, a mournful waterfall. And he realized that tonight others were consumed with heartache as well.

"She became a hollow." His tone was flat and completely devoid of all expression. Her breath came on a gasp, and she contemplated silently for several minutes.

"Brother? If you won't let Captain Unohana heal you, at least let me clean and dress your wounds?"

"This is my burden."

"I know. I would help you carry it if you would let me, but I know you won't. Still, I can't sit idly by and let you suffer. Please, let me help you. I need to."

"Do what you must."

She grimly set to work, noting the hundreds of tiny wounds over his entire body. Even her lightest touch had him wincing in pain, but he made no move to stop her. After she'd finished, the wounds stopped throbbing and aching, leaving him once again numb.

"We will find her!" she exclaimed suddenly. "If she's..She has to be in Soul Society."

"I do not know. I'm not entirely sure I did it right."

"Right?" She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware there was a wrong way?"

"I held her."

"So then," she said, her shock written plainly on her face. "All these are from Senbonzakura?"

He nodded. "Something seemed wrong about the whole thing, Rukia."

"Oh." Her eyes threatened to spill over. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought her here in the first place. That's why it was wrong, isn't it?"

"No. Rukia, please don't ever think that. I would not save myself this pain if it meant never having known her."

"She was something special to you, wasn't she?"

He nodded, almost smiled. She took his hand again in her own, and looked him straight in the eye.

"We will find her. No matter how long it takes. We won't stop until we've found her. I promise."

"I wish I could believe that. But this place is just too big. And I cannot bring myself to believe she is in Soul Society. We were never meant to be this close."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with the update, guys. Please be patient with me, since I'm now flying by the seat of my pants! Whee! I should have another one for you guys in a few days, but I'm pretty busy this next week, so we shall see what I get time for (Darn that real life stuff!) Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter... I feel kinda mean :P As always, let me know what you think!


	27. Some Journeys are Harder Than Others

"How are you holding up?" Byakuya heard Rangiku's voice through the door. "How is he?"

"Same. He won't eat or sleep. Just stares at nothing. He only speaks to snap at anyone who dares to go in there," Rukia said.

"I can only imagine how painful this is for Byakuya," Rangiku said, but even she could not begin to guess the depths to which her friend's final moments had scarred him.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can snap him out of it."

Byakuya tuned out their conversation for a while, finding himself unable to care about the current happenings in the Seireitei.

"You look like the walking dead, Rukia," Rangiku said sometime later, capturing his attention again. He wanted to feel guilty for leaving his sister to take on his share of things while he fell apart, though she'd done so with absolutely no complaints. He should care that it wore on her, but just could not.

"I'm so tired. There's not much time to rest anymore."

"You should relax tonight, stay home and sleep. I think we're headed out to the north side in a bit."

"Thanks, Rangiku. It means a lot to me. Us."

"I came to tell you that some of the higher ups have taken notice of what we've been doing, and I don't think they're pleased. There's been no official word yet, but even if it does come to that, I have no intention of giving up on her."

A moment of silence in the hall as they contemplated this development. Byakuya wanted to get up and tell them to stop it, to give up already, because the whole thing was hopeless. To be angry and scream how stupid they were, or at least feel something. Instead, he closed his eyes, and lay back.

"We will find her," Rangiku said. It was a mantra that everyone else had become very familiar with lately.

"For his sake, I hope so," Rukia said, and it was the last of their conversation he heard before drifting off to sleep, and sweet dreams of happier times with Miki.

His dreams were the only place he'd found where she was alive and whole, and they were happy, so he'd taken to spending a lot of time there. Today, though, it was different from usual. He was brought back to the last night they'd spent together in Soul Society. She begged him to not be sad when she left, but instead of telling her he would try, he replied that he was empty inside.

Byakuya awoke sometime later, her reply of, "You only think you are empty," haunting him. The familiar spot, a vertical line several inches in length, and only a hair darker than the rest of the wall beckoned to him, and he resumed staring at it. He began to wonder just how long he'd been doing so.

He looked down at his bare chest, trying to remember when he'd taken his clothes off. For that matter, when had he last put clean ones on? His hands moved slowly across the skin, stopping at the thickest scab on his chest. It was the deepest of the wounds he'd suffered that night, it's ironic placement just above his heart.

No. It wasn't a scab anymore. That had long since faded, leaving only a bone white scar as a tender reminder of the pain he still bore.

He ran a hand through his hair, and it came away greasy and dirty. Yuck! He stood, sparing no time to think at all about what he was doing, lest he sink back to the floor, defeated.

Once inside the bathroom, he stopped in front of the mirror. The face that stared back at him was nearly unrecognizable. The same coal gray eyes peered out from beneath a shock of matted hair, but the light and intelligence he'd always seen there was absent. They were the eyes of a dead man. His cheekbones protruded from sallow skin, shading those eyes with dark rings.

"This is no way for a Kuchiki to behave," he said to his reflection. "Filthy. Disgusting. It is high time I stopped ignoring my duties and started acting like a respectable man again. And I will never disgrace myself this way again."

With that, he stepped into the tub, and began the long process of climbing back to life.

* * *

As always, thank you guys for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!


	28. If You Have Nothing Nice To Say

"You done with that paperwork yet?" Rangiku asked with a bounce that turned quickly into a pout as she saw the tall stack her Captain was still buried under.

"You could help, you know," he said.

"Uh, right. And I will. Just as soon as I deliver this to Captain Kuchiki."

She picked up a large rectangular object that was carefully wrapped in red cloth. "I thought that when you're done we could search out south today."

"Whatever," he said, as she bounced out the door, waving with her free hand.

Months had passed since that night, but Rangiku still woke in the night in a cold sweat. As she walked through the streets, she thought of her friend. She never expected that she could care so deeply for someone, and in such a short time as she did for Miki. The loneliness she'd experienced when the human had gone back to the real world was nothing compared to the complete loss she felt over her death.

A small group of people milled about the front of the sixth division captain's office.

"I wouldn't go in there, if you don't have to," warned one. She ignored them and knocked anyway, opening the door at his grumble.

_I hope this cheers him up a little. Or at least doesn't make him more sad,_ she thought.

It had been said that when he'd come back to work, he'd returned to being the same old Captain he always was, all business, except with a bit less patience. But few knew the truth of what had happened that day, and Rangiku felt sure that he had locked his misery inside. Miki would not have wanted things to be this way, but as it was, there wasn't much she could do to help him.

"Matsumoto," said Byakuya, not even looking up from his paper. "Just set the paperwork from your division over there."

"Well, I didn't exactly bring it," she said, leaning the package against the wall.

"Then I take it you're not here on business?"

"No. I brought-"

"Then go. I do not have time to waste on trivial things," he snapped.

"Actually, I was thinking that we should get together sometime. You know, go out for a drink or something?" Rangiku asked, perching on the edge of his desk.

"What makes you think that I would want to go drinking with someone like you?" he said, glaring at her.

"Oh, I just thought that since things have changed some, we might be able to help each other."

"Nothing has changed. You and I work together and nothing more," he said.

Rangiku allowed not even a hint of the hurt his words brought her to show through. She only wanted to make him less sad, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

She turned toward the door, and jumped as a loud bang issued from behind her. That was enough of a hint for her that she sprinted for the door, colliding with Byakuya's red-haired lieutenant. Once they'd untangled themselves, he knocked on the door that Rangiku had just closed, and a very disgruntled sound came from the other side.

"He's in a bad mood today, Renji," she said, as he opened the door.

"He always is," he replied, disappearing through the entry.

Several seconds later, Renji reemerged, followed by a very well aimed shoe, which hit him in the back of the head. Rangiku hurried to shut the door, but not before a flying book hurtled through it, narrowly missing her.

"What the hell did you say to him?" she asked.

"Oww. I told him he was wearing his cranky-pants," he said, rubbing his head. She winced as another loud crash sounded from inside the room, followed by the tinkling of broken glass.

"Then I told him that you'd be willing to help him get rid of them," Renji continued.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't have said that. Let's get out of here. Want to join me on a mission?" Rangiku asked.


	29. Every Wall Has Two Purposes

Miki awoke in the dimly lit room, her eyes slowly adjusting as her mind struggled to comprehend her surroundings. This miserable place, stuffed wall to wall with other lost souls like herself, had become her home over the last months. It was no better than when she was alive, running from place to place, afraid of even her own shadow. How was anyone supposed to live like this?

"Then, do something about it," said a voice in her head.

_But what?_ she thought desperately. It wasn't as though there were a multitude of options available to her. She groaned as she lifted herself off the floor, and her stomach gave a loud rumble. How did anyone get ahead in this cursed place? From here, all she could see was suffering and pain.

She walked down to the river, and washed her face in it. If there was one good thing about being dead, it was that the scars on her arms had vanished. Still, she'd lived with them for so long that she almost felt naked without them. In their place, she now bore over a dozen roughly circular scars all over her body.

She walked through the twisting streets, stopping only long enough to strip a branch from a nearby tree, which she may well need to defend herself in a place like this. She spied a yellow leaf laying on the ground, and went out of her way to crush it underfoot. Sometimes, she just wished to be safe, but thoughts of safety always carried memories of Byakuya with it.

She didn't hold any of what had happened against him, and could probably have forgiven him anything. She had no recollection of the last few hours of her life, only a vague impression of what had happened. Just feelings, really, like the nighttime sky. One thing she knew for certain was that Byakuya had saved her. She would have staked her afterlife on that much, but it only added to the feeling of unworthiness she'd begun to feel.

Even if she did seek him out, she'd only be a burden to him, unable to earn her own keep, much less reimburse him for the things he'd done - and would continue to do for her. She depended on nobody during her life, and why should that change just because she was dead?

Her feet carried her, as they did every day, to the very wall of the Seireitei. She stood, looking up at the insurmountable wall, wondering what made people so different that some were inside, while others could only dream of being there. It was as though the yellowed stone were the edge of a cliff, and she'd already fallen into the valley below, left with no way to climb back up. Worse yet was the feeling that she was about to explode.

"That's because you belong in there," the voice spoke again.

Perhaps that was true, but fear kept her rooted firmly to the spot, unable to attempt to get in. She doubted that her skills would be sufficient enough for them, even with training. On top of that, Byakuya would come as soon as he heard she was there, and that was what she truly feared. It would only serve to hurt them both if she couldn't cut it as a shinigami, and had to disappear to avoid becoming a drain to him.

She doubled over in pain, as her stomach demanded food. Only one thought echoed through her mind now: that she would starve to death before too long. Food wasn't an issue for those who were inside, and how dare they keep that from her?

Something inside her snapped at that moment, and the feeling of needing to belong overcame her. Without hesitation, she walked to the door, and tried to force her way inside. Before she even realized what had happened, the guard had her by her hair, peering at her with one enormous eyeball.

"You cannot come in here," he said.

"Let me down, you big oaf!"

"You going to leave?"

"Let me down, _now_!" Miki screamed, bringing her hands up toward his peering eye, as he grabbed her torso with his other enormous hand.

She'd meant to poke him in the eye with the stick she still held, but instead, a jet of white light issued from its tip. The giant lurched backwards, stumbling over his own feet, and crashed through the wall, though he somehow managed to keep a firm grip on her.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a familiar voice that Miki couldn't quite place.

Miki looked around for the speaker, but the world around her swam, and a sudden tiredness swept over her, blurring her mind.

"It's okay, put her down," the voice said, and the spark of recognition burst into a flame. Captain Hitsugaya. Then the darkness claimed her, and she knew no more.

* * *

Thanks again for reading :) Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think.


	30. Some Things Cannot Be Measured

Toshiro knelt next to Miki's unconscious body, barely able to believe his eyes. The guard still sat next to an enormous dent in the wall, shaking his head dazedly. That she'd managed to do such damage with her blast meant that she had no small amount of power, although he could sense nothing from her right now.

He assessed her wounds and decided that aside from a few nasty bruises, she was fine. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. He watched the expression on her face go from confusion to recognition.

"Welcome back," he said.

She looked behind her. "Did I do that?"

"I'm afraid so. Let's get you to the academy and have you checked out."

He helped her to her feet, and supported her as they walked slowly towards the building in the distance.

"Why did you try to destroy the gate?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let me in, and I knew they had food."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I know, it doesn't make a lot of sense. In any case, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"But why didn't you just take the entrance exam?"

"There's a test? Really, or are you joking?"

"Really. You haven't heard about it?"

"Nope. I guess there's a lot of things I don't know."

"The academy will help you there. There are a few people who will be glad to hear you've resurfaced. Maybe now Matsumoto will actually be able to do some work."

"Why hasn't she been working?"

"We've been out looking for you."

"We? You too? But you hardly know me," Miki said.

"A few times," Toshiro admitted. "It was important to Matsumoto, and I need her to work."

"Oh, I see."

"Here we are," he said, and they both looked up at the tall building. Even though he couldn't sense her power, he did feel her apprehension at the sight of the school. He hoped she'd be able to make it. Just so Matsumoto wouldn't be disappointed.


	31. High Hopes Have Farther to Fall

Byakuya walked, his footsteps as heavy as his heart. He endured the painful memories of years past, and forced his feet to guide him through the streets of the abhorrent town beyond the Seireitei. It did not escape his notice that the object he sought could not be found there in either instance because he believed his own carelessness had destroyed the one soul he'd cherished above all.

The sun dipped behind a building as he wandered, and he supposed he ought to get back. He was, after all, a man with responsibilities, and he would not shirk them for this. As it was, he'd been gone for far longer than he should have.

As he reached the gate, he stopped, his superior eyesight spotting what to others on this side of the wall probably looked like a blur. For a second, he thought Rukia might collide with him, and he struggled to put his trust into his sister and remain still. But at the last possible moment, instinct won over and he stepped out of her path. She halted mere inches from his original position, and he watched as her face lit up with an enormous grin.

"Brother," she said, her excitement carried musically on her voice. "They found her!"

She twirled in front of him, finally bouncing right into his arms, and wrapping hers around him.

"What? Who?" he said, calmly pulling her away from him.

"Miki! They found Miki. She's here in Seireitei, safe!"

He was tired, certain that this must be a misunderstanding, that his ears were hearing things his sister did not actually say.

Most everyone else had given up on finding Miki by now. Rukia hadn't though, and it was obvious she intended to keep her promise to him, even if that meant coming out here for the next hundred years. Something about that touched him, though he'd never say as much.

He'd often let Rukia accompany him on these trips, since he'd come to realize just how dangerous the desperate people living here could be. In fact, he'd forbidden her from going out alone, and that meant she'd resorted to all manner of trickery to get people to go along with her.

"Is that so?" he said, and walked slowly through the gate, and towards the manor.

"Byakuya! Aren't you happy?" she asked, appalled at his apparent lack of excitement.

"Of course I am."

"She's at the academy. I guess she tried to go through the gate to get in, and made a big fuss."

"I see," he said. Perhaps Rangiku had a sixth sense about things after all.

He thought back to the day that Matsumoto had come to see him, almost two months ago. He could still see with total clarity the way the silky fabric had lain across his feet, a scarlet pool that wavered as he moved.

The painting the fabric had covered was another one of Miki that had been made at the same time as the one collecting dust in his spare room. Though both pictures shared the same subject, they were completely different. In this one, Miki stood a little further away in a field, but the object she held aloft was most startling. A katana.

That in itself wasn't enough to roust him out of his stupor, though. In fact it had threatened to pull him deeper in at the time, until he took in the mischievous smile she wore. That very smile had been the only thing he cared about seeing.

His scarred heart bore a secret he'd never share. He had failed to protect Miki when she needed it most, and it had all turned out this way because he'd done too many things he shouldn't have. Quite frankly, he did not deserve her. It was not that he doubted whether she'd have him, but rather in his own ability to keep her safe.

Still, some tiny little seed of hope existed within that picture, and though he told himself repeatedly that it was unwarranted, he couldn't quite stamp it out.

"Then, where are you going?"

"Home. You cannot honestly expect me to just go walking up to the academy?"

"Oh, I guess not."

He refused to allow himself to fully believe what Rukia had just told him, until he saw Miki with his own eyes, because if it turned out that she was misinformed, he didn't think he could handle the disappointment. He forced himself to keep an even pace, but he held tightly to the little black box he always kept with him.

* * *

Thanks again to all who are reading this :) Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm hoping things have slowed down a bit for me now and I'll be able to get stuff posted a bit more quickly :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	32. Fish Out of Water

Miki followed the teacher through the twisting corridors that were lined with closed doors, until she stopped outside one of them that stood open.

"This will be your room. Hello, Kimie," the teacher turned to a girl who sat at a desk, reading an enormous book. "You have a new roommate. I trust that I can leave it to you to get her settled in?"

Kimie nodded, several strands of dark hair falling free of the emerald ribbon she'd tied them back with, and the teacher left. "Hi, Miki. I can tell we're going to get along great, since our names are similar! It's just you and me in this room, but that will probably change pretty quickly."

As though summoned, the door opened again, and a group of noisy girls barged in, giggling and talking all at once. Miki had the distinct feeling that they were sizing her up, their beady eyes focused on her every move, much like a scavenger, awaiting the feast.

"Do you know that Captain that brought you here?" a very skinny girl asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya. He's so dreamy!" another said.

"No. I don't know him, I just met him at the gate." Miki tried to convince herself it wasn't really a lie, since she never spent much time around him.

"He looks like he's twelve! If you want sexy, try Captain Kyoraku," the first girl said.

"No way! Captain Kuchiki, now that's some real eye candy," said the girl with pigtails and thick glasses.

"Yeah, right. Like he'd ever so much as give someone like you the time of day, Pudge!" the first girl said, poking her in her ample side.

"Oh, and your skinny little ass is more his type?" Pudge asked.

"No, no," the twig of a girl said, sticking her nose up in the air in a terrible imitation of someone very conceited. "I do believe that Miss Priss here is perfect for him! It could be a match made in heaven!"

The girls all danced and made kissy noises around Kimie, who's face grew redder by the second.

The two new roommates couldn't have been happier when the bell rang. "Lunch time!" the girls cried, grabbing Miki by her arm and dragging her away to the cafeteria. Introductions were made, but it was safe to say Miki's head spun by that point, and she'd have a much better chance of remembering their strange nicknames.

"Oh, your schedule," said Kimie, as she snatched up the paper, and wasted no time looking it over. "Looks like you have Swords at the end of the day with me. I'll come get you just before, and we can go together!"

When the bell rang, Miki struggled to find her next class in the maze of halls and doors. Finally, she stumbled upon it quite by accident. She entered the room, handing the paper over to the teacher, who scanned it quickly before handing it back to her.

"Okay, class, we have a new student here. Her name is Miki. Please help her out, since she's already a few days behind. I'm sure that she will have no trouble catching up," the teacher aimed a reassuring smile at her and pointed out an empty seat.

Nearly an hour later, she stood with her katana in hand, feeling rather hopeless, since she was supposed to be talking to it, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to happen. All around her, the others seemed to be in a deep trance, and no doubt they'd achieved their goal.

"You're trying too hard," someone behind her said, causing her to jump and sending her sword clattering to the floor. She quickly bent to retrieve her weapon, a deep scarlet flush spreading across her cheeks. When she straightened, every face in the class was staring at her.

The boy who had spoken earlier laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. His long black hair, the tips dyed a golden blond and kept tied back in a tight ponytail, flopped over his shoulder as he smiled a crooked smile at her. "Don't force it," he said, bringing his hand up to play with a string of yellow beads he wore around his neck. "Just relax and let it happen."

She nodded and they both went back to work, but by the end of the period, nothing had changed. At this rate, she was never going to get the hang of things. And to top it all off, she hadn't really had the luxury of school when she was alive, so was unprepared for it now. There was a silver lining though, she was by far not the oldest student here, as she had feared, but also everyone thought she was younger than she was because of her small size.

She sighed with relief when the bell rang and made a hasty exit, nearly running over her new roommate, who waited for her just outside the door.

* * *

Author's Note: This story sure seems to have taken on a life of its own. It's taken me to places I never thought it would go. Oh, and a note on names... The character Miki was originally named Kimie at the suggestion of a friend. Often my chars go for quite a time without a real name (I still have one named Neeners) so when I decided to post here, I grabbed a random name off a baby naming site (the name was Mika, but Miki was just above it, and that name seemed somehow more appropriate) So Miki's friend Kimie came to life, and after some inspiration from a nice reader (Kimi2109) I decided to resurrect the name.

As always, thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this new journey. Should have the next update by friday afternoon, if not sooner. Feel free to let me know what you think :)


	33. It is Unwise to Think Yourself Better

"Miki! How are things going?" her roommate greeted her in the hallway, but Miki didn't reply right away, her mind struggling to remember the girl's name.

"Hi, Kimie," she said, finally remembering. "It's going slowly. I can't seem to figure this stuff out! Did you have a lot of trouble at first, too?"

Kimie thought for a moment, "No, not really. The beginning was pretty easy, but it gets harder. Don't worry, though. You'll get it!"

"I'm sure I will."

"Hey, Miki? Do you really not know Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Nope. I've never met any of them."

"Yeah, I met a Captain once. Ukitake. He was really nice. Took the time to talk to me a little bit, and actually managed to remember my name. It meant a lot to me. I hope I can work for him when I graduate."

They would have talked more, except they'd arrived at the class by then. The rest of their school day was filled with basic sparring. Miki nearly had a heart attack when the teacher began partnering them up at random, and chose for her the biggest meanest looking brute of a student.

"I'm Miki," she introduced herself.

"Daiki," he grunted. "You fight?"

"No, not really."

He grumbled something she couldn't quite understand, and advanced on her when Ms. Takahashi said go. Miki took several steps backward, and swung her weapon around to block him, but lost her grip, sending it flying halfway across the room. Daiki, however, did not stop at seeing his disarmed opponent, but instead continued swinging. She dodged the first few blows, backing up with each one, but then tripped over her own feet. She tumbled around on the ground, and into Kimie's partner, who fell over on top of her.

When Miki untangled herself, the teacher stood over her, silently handed Miki's sword back, and turned to the class.

"It is dishonorable to fight an opponent who cannot fight back. I expect to never see that sort of thing in my classroom again."

"This is a waste of my time!" Daiki grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Takahashi asked fixing a very irritated glare at Daiki.

"You give me this weak girl to fight, who can't even keep hold of her katana! What challenge is in that?"

"I see. You want a challenge," the teacher said slowly pulling her own weapon out of its sheath. "Then, let's have one. Come after me."

After only a moment's hesitation, he roared and charged.

"Definitely not the smartest one," Kimie whispered to Miki.

It looked like Daiki was in a hurry to prove Kimie correct, so intent on watching where the teacher's sword was going that he forgot to watch the rest of her. Mrs. Takahashi dodged sideways, sticking her foot out. He tripped, landing heavily on the ground, his head hitting the ground with a smack. To his credit, he still held fast to his weapon, but only barely.

"Get up," the teacher demanded, and he slowly rose to his feet.

This time she parried his attack with lightening fast reflexes, as she reached out with her free hand to grab his arm. She wrenched it around, and the sword flew out of his hand. He stood, pain evident on his face, on the verge of tears.

"Now you have something to think about while you scrub out the school's toilets. You're dismissed for today."

He ran from the room, and the teacher quickly returned the class' focus to their sparring. She used this chance to help Miki get caught up, before moving on to check on the other students.

"Hey," the boy who'd fallen on her said, and Miki recognized him as the same one who'd tried to help her before. "Don't let that big fool get to you. He's what we call an Eleven."

"What's that?"

"They're a group of kids who want to be in Division 11. Really, they're a bunch of mean bullies. Thing is, they'll never make it until they realize that's not how it works. I'm Jun, by the way."

"And as for you," Kimie said. "We've got to teach you how to hold onto your weapon!"

The three of them worked together until the bell rang. Miki started toward the door with her friends, but stopped dead in her tracks halfway there, when she spotted a very happy Rangiku standing in the back of the room. 


	34. What Can be Learned from History

Her visit with Rangiku had made Miki late for dinner, so she was forced to bolt down whatever was left over in order to have enough time to clean herself up before lights out.

It had been good to see her old friend again after so long. They'd talked about a great many things, and Rangiku had told her, with complete honesty, about what happened the night Miki died. Even though the shinigami had been her first true friend, Miki found it difficult to confide in her, and did not mention her overwhelming fear of failure.

"Hi, Kimie," she greeted her roommate, whom she almost didn't recognize without her green hair tie. The other girl only turned her back to her, talking to another student.

She'd barely gotten a chance to scrub herself down before the group of vultures descended. They bombarded her with questions, but before she'd answered any of them, her world began to spin, and then it all turned a pale green, eventually fading to black.

Miki found herself inside her apartment, wondering how she got there, and if the events of the past few days were only a dream.

The sound of fighting drifted up to her through the open window, and she padded over to see what the ruckus was about. Below, her bodyguards were in a battle for their very lives, and it was one they appeared to be losing. She clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out when Don fell to the ground, blood spurting from heavy wounds, and leaving his partner to fight the three hollow alone.

From her vantage point, she saw a lone hollow who stood a good distance from the others, carrying the air of someone surveying her minions. Miki struggled for breath, urging her feet to move, but instead she only stood there watching. Her remaining bodyguard didn't stand a chance, and was quickly dispatched by one of the hollow, while his monstrous mates had disappeared.

Panicked, Miki ran for the stairs herself, her only exit blocked by the horrible creatures. The only way to go was up. And up she went, her mind sluggish and foggy, as though it were a waking dream, the hollow fast on her trail. Nightmare. She desperately prayed that she would wake up. Her lungs burned with the need for fresh oxygen, but she couldn't get them to function at all. She felt as if she were drowning.

Once up on the rooftop, she realized how futile her struggle was. She couldn't defend herself at all against them, but there was no place left to go.

She continued running until she stood at the very edge of the rooftop, facing her enemies, and she dared not look back, lest she see the carnage below and lose her balance. Still, the creatures drew nearer, close enough now that she could see faint lines upon their bony masks.

Trapped like an animal, she forced air into her lungs and let it out in a scream. Her cries echoed up into the air, and for a brief moment, she thought she'd yelled loud enough for them to hear her in Soul Society itself.

The creatures, all four of them snarled like dogs that had reached the end of their tether, reaching with thin fingers, mere inches from her face. Her heart sped, so fast it was in danger of stumbling over its own beats. She glanced at the drop behind her, and knew there was no hope of escape. In seconds it would be all over, one way or another. This time, no help would arrive out of the aether, just in time to rescue her, before going merrily on their way.

Given the options, she'd rather die when she hit the pavement below than be devoured by the abominations before her. Inhaling deeply, she jumped off the ledge. A scream of pure terror shook her body, following her down, the pavement drawing nearer with frightening speed. She focused on a small patch of dying grass, until it was all she could see.

Darkness engulfed her, and the thought occurred to her that her eyes were closed. She opened them, and saw Kimie's worried face looming above her.

"What happened?" Miki asked, her throat stinging with each word. A quick glance around her told her that she'd never left the bathroom, and now lay on the cold tile next to the tub.

"I don't know. You passed out, and almost drowned. But then when we got you out, you started screaming. Are you okay?"

She nodded, tried to sit up, and Kimie helped her to the healer's office. She was absolutely certain of one thing: That was no dream.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, everyone! And also your patience with my updating. As always, let me know what you think!


	35. Letters and Words

Miki suffered through a terrible headache the next day, unable to focus at all. To make matters worse, she'd jump any time the classroom door would open, expecting Byakuya to appear. Part of her wanted to see him so badly, yet the other part wished he would stay away for a while.

She sighed as she sat at her desk, pouring through the thick text book detailing the history of the shinigami, and wondered when she would ever need this knowledge.

But her mind kept wandering back to the fact that she'd jumped off that building. She hadn't been killed by some mugger, or even a hollow. She'd done it to herself! And what pain her friends had endured because of her carelessness. She wondered how they would feel if they knew, and wanted nothing more than to give them something to be proud of.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Miki asked when Kimie came in the room. The girl literally stuck her nose in the air, and opened her own book.

"Are you mad at me?" Miki tried again. Kimie shut her book with a snap and scooped it off the desk, heading for the door.

Miki's desk was closer to the door, so she stood, blocking her roommate's exit. "What is your problem?"

"You are a liar, and I don't have time for people who lie to me."

Kimie tried to push her way through the door, but Miki held firm, taking the girl by the arm.

"I'm sorry, Kimie," she said. "I didn't tell you the truth, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me for me, if you knew."

"That's stupid! I don't care who you know. I just wanted to be your friend. But I can't trust someone who isn't truthful with me."

"I know, and I can't take it back. I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"It's-" Kimie began, but her words were cut short by a messenger at the door, which stood open. He shifted as he asked for Miki, obviously nervous over interrupting their argument. When she acknowledged him, he handed her a white envelope and sped away down the hall.

Miki held the object gingerly in her hands, and sat back on the chair. It was a flat white, with nothing but her name written in black ink upon the front. She turned it over and saw it was sealed with wax, but bore no insignia on it. For a moment, she just stared, then opened it slowly, already knowing who it came from, her entire body shaking as she did so.

"Miki, your presence is requested at the Kuchiki manor at dinner tonight," read the message. Though the contents may have been simple, the writing itself spoke of care and elegance.

Kimie had come to stand next to her, but she did not try to read the letter, instead choosing to lay a comforting hand on Miki's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her earlier anger forgotten over her concern for her new friend.

Miki nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure of it herself. She had an overwhelming urge to lift the letter to her nose to see if it still held a hint of Byakuya's scent.

Dinner time. That was now! Couldn't he have at least given her a little time to prepare?

"I have to go now, but when I come back, I'll tell you everything, okay?" Miki asked, as she headed toward the door, leaving in a whirlwind that left her new friend quite anxious.


	36. Reunion is Bliss

Byakuya sat at his desk, pretending to work on some papers, but his mind was far away, wondering where Miki had been all these long months. The anticipation of seeing her again making any actual work impossible.

He looked up at a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Miss Miki has arrived," the servant said after he'd cracked the door open a tiny bit.

"Show her in, then," Byakuya said.

A moment later, the door opened again, and Miki stepped in. It was with no great challenge that Byakuya sat motionless until he heard the snap of the door closing. Then he rushed to her, scooping her up in his arms, and spinning her around, before hugging her tight.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"Me, too."

He leaned in and kissed her, something inside sparking to life again, and he knew that this was right. She seemed to hesitate a moment, but then returned the kiss.

"Your hair's different. I like it," he said, noting that it was several inches shorter than when he'd last seen her.

"It's better when it's a little longer than this," she said, burying her head in his chest with a contented sigh.

"Byakuya, I," she began, but fell silent when she couldn't find the right words.

"Oh, we have a wedding to plan!" he said.

"What?"

"We should do it as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Never mind that, we'll get the servants to do most of it. But we'll have to move you in here."

"Wait-"

"And find you a good tutor. Of course, Rukia and I will help you, too."

"No, I-"

"Oh!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box he carried everywhere with him.

"Byakuya! Stop!" she commanded, her eyes wide with shock. She pushed his hands, and the box away. "Listen to me!"

"What?" he said, puzzled.

"I can't marry you right now," she said.

His smile fell, as he saw the tears trickling down her face. "I don't understand."

"I'm finally doing something for myself, and I want to finish this before I can be with you. Please."

"You don't want to get married?" He had been so certain she would feel the way he did that this caught him totally off guard. He heard the words she was saying, but somehow they seemed disconnected, as though she were talking about something else.

"No, well, not right now. Believe me, I want nothing more than to marry you, but I have to finish this first. I have the chance to stand on my own, to not be helpless, and I have to take it."

"But you can learn just as well here, perhaps even better."

"Maybe, but then I'm just even more in debt to you. I won't allow that. I'm sorry I can't explain very well, but it's how I feel."

He reached out to wipe the tears from her face. "You really want to go back to that school?"

It was all so baffling. Why in the world would anyone want to stay at that academy, when they could be here, learning things that were actually important? It didn't make any sense!

"I do. Please, Byakuya, just give me a little more time?"

More time. That was something he could relate to. Still, he couldn't help feeling like he'd been grabbing up the sand from the bottom of the hourglass, watching it slip through his fingers, unable to hold on to it long enough to put it back in the top.

"If that is what you wish, then I will just have to accept it. I will never stop loving you."

"Hold onto that," she gestured to the box he still held. "Someday, when I'm ready, then you can give it to me."

These last months without her made him realize just how much he wanted her. Needed her. She had opened up a different side of him, and he allowed her alone to see it. He didn't think he could handle the idea of not knowing when he was going to see her again. As he slipped the box back into his drawer, a thought struck him.

"Will you at least agree to come for dinner once a week on your day off?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "I can do that. I was a little worried you wouldn't ever want to see me again."

"There is nothing you can do that would make me feel that way, Miki," he said, pulling her into his arms again. She looked up at him, and he smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, everyone. Hope you enjoyed. As always, let me know what you think!


	37. Some Promises are Better Left Unmade

It was late when Miki arrived back at her room. She snuck inside, as quiet as possible, hoping she wouldn't wake Kimie. Just as she slipped under the covers, her roommate stirred.

"Miki, are you okay? You were as white as hollow-bone earlier. I was a little worried."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be fine," she said, smiling in the darkness. "And I promise, I'll never lie to you again."

"You know, I actually believe you," Kimie said, as she took a seat on Miki's bed. "So what did you have to leave so suddenly for?"

"He wanted to see me. No, he wanted to marry me!"

"What? Who?"

"Byakuya."

"Byakuya who?"

"Kuchiki."

"Wait. You mean Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes."

"Girl, that was no little white lie you told me, was it? You'd better start explaining!"

It took Miki the better part of the evening to fill her new friend in on all that had happened.

"I think I understand now why you lied to me. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing," Kimie said, but started snoring before Miki could reply.

It still didn't make it right, and Miki knew she hurt a few people. Hopefully they were on the path to restoring their friendship.

* * *

Several days later, Miki stood panting after an extra work out with Jun. He smiled at her, a big silly grin that she found comforting.

"Too bad Kimie had to leave," he said. "She would have said you made progress. Well, I guess it is progress that you managed to keep hold of your katana."

She flashed a quick smile at him, "Let's go get food!"

"Can I meet you there? I have to run back to my room first."

Miki nodded and he left, while she took a few minutes to stretch before gathering her stuff. She made a quick survey of the area, knowing she always managed to leave something behind, when she spotted the beaded necklace laying on a bench.

Jun had taken it off when they were working, and though he hadn't told her as much, it must have had special meaning to him, else he would not have worn it so often. She scooped it up, admiring the way the tiny yellow beads reflected the sunlight, as though they had collected a little of it within them.

As she reached out to grab her bag, a hand already rested upon it. She looked up and panic rushed over her as she saw he sneer on Daiki's lips.

"Bitch," he said, his beady eyes narrowing in anger. "You think you can start shit with me and then let the teachers take care of it?"

He took two quick steps in her direction, his fists balled up at his sides. She backed up, but for every step he'd taken, it took three of hers to keep any distance between them. He was just so big, and the violence that his eyes promised had her shaking in fear.

"I had to clean the toilets because of you!" he shouted, giving her a hard shove.

She tumbled backwards, falling onto her rump, pain shooting up her spine, and her legs going instantly numb.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jun said, and Miki was relieved to hear his voice.

Daiki towered over her a moment, and then spit in her face. "I'm not done with you," he threatened before stalking away.

She sat on the ground for several minutes, tears streaming from her face, unable to find her voice to answer Jun's questions.

"It's going to be okay, Miki," he said, coming to kneel at her side. "Daiki is a big wimp, really. He won't dare to do anything if someone else is around. We'll protect you."

His sincerity touched her, and she smiled, her hand instinctively moving to her lips.

"There's that smile. We are your friends, you know."

"Yes, thank you," she said. "But please don't tell anyone else about this."

"Tell anyone about what?" said Kimie, who had come looking for them when she'd arrived at dinner but they weren't there.

Miki and Jun looked at each other, their faces guilty, and Miki nodded once.

"Daiki was bullying her," Jun said. "And I don't think he's done."

"Well, then we'll just have to make it impossible for him to do that anymore," Kimie said, holding a hand out to Miki. "And we won't tell anyone. It's a promise."


	38. History Has Its Uses

"Okay," Jun said, picking up the study paper and reading the first question. "Name the shinigami responsible for the creation of the Academy."

"Really?" Kimie said from her usual spot at the desk. "What kind of question is that? Everyone knows it's-"

"Shh. Let Miki..." Jun said, glancing over toward his friend, the rest of his sentence a moot point, since Miki lay sound asleep.

"Looks like she didn't make it," Kimie said, moving to cover her friend. "She's been trying so hard."

"I know. I hate watching her struggle. I know she's not stupid, but why can't she seem to get this stuff?"

"I don't know," Kimie shook her head. "I've tried every way I can think of to explain it to her. If she doesn't catch up soon, I don't know what they'll do with her."

He looked over at Miki, shaking his head at her light snores. "One of these days, it's just going to all click with her, and then we'll be the ones fighting to keep up."

"At least she can focus on her studies now."

"Hey, Kimie? I've been wanting to ask you something," Jun said, suddenly unsure of himself. "If you were a girl, how would you want a guy to ask you out?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kimie asked, rounding on him. "If I were a girl?"

"I.. I didn't..." he mumbled, taking a step back, his eyes focused somewhere behind Kimie. "I mean. You are a girl. I know that."

Kimie glanced over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Oh," she said. "Oh! By 'a girl' you meant Miki?"

She let out a giggle at his nod, and as he blushed, her giggle turned into a laugh. Before long both of them were doubled over.

"Why is that so funny?" Jun said, as he gasped for breath.

"She already has someone," Kimie said, and snorted as she broke into laughter again.

"No way! You're just saying that because you want me for yourself!"

"Moron!" She smacked him in the back of the head. "And where do you think she sneaks off to every week?"

"Who is it, then?"

"That, my friend, is a secret," she winked at him, as she handed him his books.

"I don't believe you!" he said.

"Then ask her yourself," she pushed him out the door. "Because I'm not telling." She closed the door before he could get another word in.

* * *

The next day, as Miki walked back from the school's library, a stack of heavy books in her arms, someone bumped into her. She lost her balance, and fell sideways, spilling the books onto the ground.

"Hey..." she said, but stopped abruptly in mid-sentence. Daiki stood in front of her, a snooty looking girl named Riko, who had platinum blond hair and piercings all over her face, hung off his arm.

"Oh, the poor little baby lost her bawance and fell," the girl said in a whiny baby-voice. "Is she gonna cry now?"

Miki stood up, too angry at their taunts to be afraid, "You pushed me."

"I did warn you I wasn't done, didn't I? What do you think Boo? What should her punishment be for making me clean toilets?"

"You're still on about that? Give it up."

"Make me," Daiki said, stepping right into her face. Miki wondered when the last time he'd brushed his teeth was. He could have at least had a breath mint before getting in her face like that.

Miki swung forward with her right hand, and smacked Daiki right across the face with the book she still held.

"Oww! My nose!" he whined, while he retreated quickly, Riko right on his heels.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at their backs. It wasn't until she bent to pick up the rest of the books that she realized her hand was throbbing. She grabbed up the rest of the books and tore off to her room.

She sat in her room sometime later, willing her hand to stop hurting so that she could concentrate on studying. Kimie and Jun came in, talking loudly.

"Will you two be quiet?" Miki snapped.

"What got into you?" Jun asked, then saw the way she held her hand. He walked over to her and took a closer look at it.

"Daiki. I guess he really wasn't done after all. He pushed me and I hit him with a book."

"I would have loved to have seen his face!"

"It was bloody," Miki said, with a wicked grin. "Who would have thought "History of the Shinigami" would be so useful?"

"That's my girl, she can sleep through a hurricane, and fight like one, too!" Jun said.

Miki grinned. "Let's get to studying."

"Wait. Before we do, Miki, is it true you have a boyfriend?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I do."

"Who is it?" he asked.

Miki stared hard at him a moment, as if scrutinizing him. He didn't flinch from her gaze at all. "You'll find out when the time comes."

"Hey, you can't just leave it like that! How come Kimie knows, but you won't tell me?"

"Because she wouldn't go crazy wondering, like you will," Miki said, grinning again. "And now we must study."

Kimie opened up her book and began reading aloud.

"It's a teacher, isn't it? That's why you can't tell me!" Jun interrupted.

"Idiot!" Both girls said together, and they all laughed.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for your support :) I hope you enjoyed!


	39. Measure Twice

Miki rushed off toward the baths, with just enough time to grab a quick one before she headed off to dinner at the manor. She sunk into the water, feeling the heat relaxing her sore muscles.

Things were still not going well for her. She continued to trudge along through her classes, though she'd been moved to the remedial class in most of them now, while Kimie had been moved into the advanced ones. With Jun stuck somewhere in between, there wasn't a whole lot of time for the three of them to spend together, and the majority of it was taken up with their efforts to help her along.

To make matters worse, though Daiki hadn't bothered her any more, the girls he was friends with had decided to take it on themselves to make her miserable. She'd hoped that over the past few months, they'd find someone else to pick on, but instead they seemed to get more violent as time passed. From what little information Miki could gather while the group of girls used her as their personal punching bag, Riko held her solely responsible for her break-up with Daiki.

As though her thoughts had some odd summoning ability, the door banged open.

"Look who we have here, girls," Riko said, sauntering over to the tub. She reached in and grabbed Miki up by a chunk of her hair. "Ugly bitch!"

They laughed, as she struggled to free herself from Riko's grasp. The girl pushed her arm down into the water, and Miki had scarce warning to inhale before she went under. Her lungs began to burn, as she counted the seconds in her head, wondering if this would be the end, but then her head was above the surface again, and she gasped for breath, flailing.

"Now look what you've done! You got me all wet. Now my hair is a mess!" Riko yanked her out of the tub, where she fell to the floor, and curled up into a soaking, naked ball.

"What shall we do with her now?" Riko asked, delivering a viscous kick to her ribs.

Miki rose to her feet, and came up swinging. She got in a good solid punch to Riko's midsection before someone grabbed her arms from behind. Still she fought, slipping and sliding on the wet floor.

"Bitch! How many times do I gotta tell you that it'll be easier if you don't fight. Get me some scissors," Riko demanded. She punched Miki again in the stomach, then continued to pummel the rest of her body while Miki prayed someone would come to her rescue.

When the door opened, Miki thought she'd been saved, but her hope was in vain, since it was only the girl who had left earlier. Miki clamped her eyes shut when they pinned her to the floor, hearing only the distinct sound the scissors made as they opened and closed.

Some time later, when the weight on her back lessened, Riko leaned over and whispered to her, "Tell anyone and we'll kill you." Miki was certain she meant every word, and remained still until she heard the door close. Slowly, she dressed, wiping the last of her tears from her face, as she looked in the mirror. Then she wrapped the towel around her head, and ran to the safety of her room.

"Kimie," she called as she came in the door. "I need your help, but you have to promise, no questions."

"What are you still doing here?" Kimie asked.

"I need you to take this to the manor," Miki said, scribbling something on a piece of paper, which she handed to her friend. "I'll tell you when you get back."

After Kimie left, Miki went to her drawer, and pulled out her scissors and a small mirror. She closed her eyes, steeling herself to take a look at the damage that had been done to her, but opened them almost immediately when the door banged open again.

"Miki?" Jun asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on some hot date with Yamada? You know, of the fourth division?"

When he'd guessed every name in the school, he'd begun throwing out names of people in the Gotei 13, starting at the bottom and working his way up. Miki figured that at the rate he was going, he'd have stumbled on the right name sometime in the next six months or so.

"Oh, damn, you caught me," Miki said, snapping her fingers and managing a faint smile.

"Really? Oh yay, I guessed it, I finally got it!" Jun danced around, singing, but stopped suddenly. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

Miki nodded and laughed when Jun pulled out the notebook he kept with all the names he'd ruled out. "So, why aren't you there?"

"I got a little carried away," she said, careful to keep the emotion from her face. "And I couldn't let him see me like this."

"Like what?"

She pulled off the towel she still wore around her hair. His eyes widened in shock, and he walked slowly around her. Some of her hair was the same length as before, while other parts were trimmed so short they stuck out everywhere.

"This isn't so bad, Hurricane." he said, using the new nickname he'd given her. "We can fix this. You got scissors?"

She handed them over to him, and took a seat in the chair. Despite her best efforts, she cringed when the scissors slid closed the first time.

"Worried? I'm a pro at this, trust me!"

Some time later, he handed her the mirror and she was shocked. Yes, it was short, far shorter than she'd ever have dared to cut it on her own, but it looked good. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Oh, God, Miki! Your hair!" Kimie said from the doorway, then paused for several seconds as she took in the sight before her. "Actually, once you get past the shock of it, it looks nice."

"Thanks. So, did you deliver the message?"

"Yeah, but you owe me big, girl. He decided he wanted to talk to me!"

"Who is he?" Jun said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice try," Miki said to Jun, then turned to Kimie. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that you'd been in the bathroom, and then came out and you didn't look so good, I thought you might have eaten something bad. The way he looked at me. He's very," she broke off and shuddered. "Intimidating."

"Thanks. I owe you big, Kimie." Miki said, then asked, "So what do you guys usually do when I'm not around?"

Jun and Kimie exchanged a look that Miki thought contained just a touch of guilt, and it left her wondering what they really did when she was gone.


	40. Even Dark Nights Still Have Stars

Miki dashed through the streets, trying to make up for lost time. She was running behind for her dinner at Byakuya's place, and she didn't like the look he always gave her when she arrived late. She sprinted up the walkway to the manor, and paused at the door, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, feeling that cold stare on the back of her head. She whirled around to see him standing there. "We had a last minute cram session that I didn't want to miss."

He smiled, "Exams are supposed to be difficult, otherwise there would be no need for them. Rukia was just telling me about her own experiences."

"They are," she agreed. "I remember when I was living in Rukongai, there was a big, flat rock on the river that I used to love to sit on. I'd watch the sticks and leaves as they rushed by me, and wonder if they felt vulnerable, being carried away by the current. Entirely dependent on some tree branch to catch them before they sunk to the bottom, or worse yet, plunged down the waterfall. Suddenly, I know how they felt."

"Relax," he said, with a smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

All through dinner, Byakuya kept giving her these odd stares, and if she didn't know him any better, she'd have thought he was a little nervous about something. Miki could hardly eat herself, since her stomach always felt full of butterflies at the thought of tests. These were the final exams, meant to test everything they'd learned over the past year.

Since the incident in the bathroom, the girls had eased up on her a little bit, happy to deliver a few blows or pushes in the hallway, but otherwise too busy to do much else. That was a relief, at least. Miki wondered though, if it had anything to do with the fact that she no longer fought back. It was a shameful thing to lay there and let them abuse her, but at the moment, she saw no other option.

After dinner, they retired to the library, and Miki began pulling her books out of her bag.

"Miki," said Byakuya, coming to sit next to her. "I was going to wait until after exams, but I can see how hard you've been working, so I wanted to give you this now."

He handed her a square box that was lined with velvet.

"This isn't.." she trailed off.

He smiled. "No, not that, but something else I thought you would like. Open it."

She peeked inside, and snapped it closed again. "This is too much."

"I wish you would stop thinking that you are not worthy of beautiful things," he said, with a light laugh.

He kissed her on the cheek. "And this is a gift. I will not accept anything in return," he added, knowing that she was already thinking of how she'd pay him back.

She reached up and took his face in her hands, leaving the box in her lap, and brought her lips to his own. As they kissed, he reached for the box, pulled the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. When they broke apart, she reached down to take a closer look at it.

It was an oval shaped stone of the deepest blue she'd ever seen, but when the light hit it at just the right angle, a six pointed star shone brightly within. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"It's as though someone cut out a tiny piece of the night sky!" she exclaimed.

"Just for you," he added.

A blue so dark as to almost be black. She'd always thought of that color as Byakuya's, and with this piece, she realized there was a star within him as well. She snuggled up close to him, and lay her head on his chest.

"Oh," Rukia said from the door. "I didn't realize you two wanted to be alone. I thought you might want some help studying."

Miki smiled. "Actually, that would be great. I'm not sure I'm prepared for this at all."

"So, what subject are you studying tonight?"

"I have Kido and Swords tomorrow," Miki said, pointing to a stack of papers, which Rukia picked up.

"Describe the effects of the "Geki" spell," Rukia read after a quick scan of the questions.

"It covers your enemy in indigo light, and paralyzes them," Miki answered.

"Indigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," Miki said, certain they were testing her. "It's indigo."

"It's red," Rukia said, and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

They continued going over spells and incantations, though Miki's steadily lost confidence as the number of wrong answers climbed. To make matters worse, Byakuya, who had moved to sit at his desk, kept staring at her over a book he'd pulled off of a nearby shelf.

"What's the incantation?" Rukia asked again.

"Would you quit looking at me like that?" Miki exploded, hopping to her feet.

"Like what?" Byakuya asked.

"Like you're expecting another wrong answer from me. I am terrible at this, and I know it!" Miki bent to pick up her books, stuffing them in her pack, then headed for the door. "I should have stayed at school for the weapon practice, instead of wasting my time with this stuff!"

"Miki," Byakuya caught her by the arm, and spun her to face him. "If you wanted to practice your weapons, you needed only to say so."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Byakuya stood in the practice yard of his manor, eyes closed as he contemplated his current situation. He stepped lazily aside, not bothering to look as Miki rushed at him again. He wondered what exactly it was they'd been teaching her at that school over the past year, because as far as he could tell, she'd learned very little.

He stole a glance at Rukia, who had her own face buried in her hands. This time, as Miki approached him, he did not move, but merely pushed at her with one hand, effortlessly tossing her to the ground. They repeated this process, until she fell and did not immediately get back up.

Despite the fact that she thought she was trying her best, he sensed that somewhere, deep down, she didn't believe herself capable. This was embarrassing and watching it was difficult, because he longed to gather her up in his arms and protect her. Why couldn't she understand how truly precious she was?

He moved in closer to where she sat, and as expected, tears cascaded down her face.

"Get up," he demanded, towering over her, his glare a result of the battle that raged within him. "Get up now!"

But she still made no effort to get up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"This is ridiculous," he spat. "I might have had a more difficult time knocking down a toddler!"

"Byak-" Rukia said.

"It is necessary," he snapped, aiming a cold glare at Rukia before he rounded on Miki again. "Perhaps not in name yet, but you are a Kuchiki in my eyes. We do not lay in the dirt and cry when we are knocked down. We get up and try again. And again. For however long it takes. We do not stop until we have achieved our desires. We let nobody hold us back, most importantly not ourselves!"

He paused for a moment, willing his stomach to abandon its rebellion.

"There is no place for failure here. We do not ever disgrace the Kuchiki name, but instead stand proud, with our heads held high because that is who we are. I have seen that spirit in you before, but you seem to have forgotten it. If this is truly what you want, then accept success as the only option. Get up."

He stared at her a moment, his eyes cold and hard, before turning on his heel.

"I do not have time for this," he said, as he walked away. "You deal with her, Rukia."

He only went far enough to be out of their line of sight, and stopped behind a wide pillar. He doubled over, gasping for breath and fighting to keep his dinner in his stomach. The words he'd spoken, though the absolute truth, held the same sharpness of a dagger, and he hated the fact that he'd needed to wield them.

Most especially because he felt a rift had developed between them since her return. It seemed to him that she was afraid to be alone with him, and would become very nervous whenever Rukia was not around. Surely, this would not help them in that aspect, though he hoped that perhaps she would learn something today that would help her feel more at ease in other areas, and that would eventually rub off on their relationship.

"Get up," Rukia's voice echoed through the courtyard.

He peeked around the pillar, and was surprised to see Miki already standing. She launched herself at his sister, who threw her back to the ground. With the most unladylike roar of defiance, Miki rose again, and this time she forced Rukia back a single step. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

* * *

Thanks again to all those who have been reading this. Feel free, as always, to let me know what you think :)


	41. Silence Sometimes Speaks Loudly

Miki strolled through the garden, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sunlight. Winter had melted into spring, and before Miki realized it, spring break was already upon them, and in a few cases, love had bloomed along with the flowers.

Much to Miki's relief, she'd scraped by, but only barely on all her exams. With the exception of Kido, where she'd managed to create a puff of smoke out of her hands during the practical portion, which was progress, though not enough to warrant a passing grade.

She took the stone that hung from her neck in her hand and slid it absentmindedly over the chain, happy that she could wear it now. At school she kept it locked inside a well hidden box, out of fear that she might lose it. Or worse.

Judging from the position of the sun, Byakuya would be home from work soon, and Miki looked forward to another training session before dinner. Since that first time, she'd pushed herself hard while here, hoping her improvement would impress Rukia and Byakuya. The disdain she'd seen on his face that night had driven her, she never wanted to see that look again.

The air, fresh and scented with new blooms, suddenly turned stale and smoky. She cast a frantic glance around her, and saw she was still in the gardens, but when she closed her eyes, a new scenery unfolded before her.

She remembered the place well, could still see every inch of the tiny single story building in her mind. Flames, bright livid orange, like an unnatural mixture of revenge and safety, engulfed the house, crackling with morbid glee as the did so. Little hands clutched at her own, and tugged at her clothes, wishing desperately to be free of the place. The screams of the dying echoed in ghostly waves toward her ears, calling her name, begging for release.

She was jolted from her memory when a messenger came running up to her, and handed her a letter from Byakuya. She opened it and read while she walked back to the manor, where Rukia sat on the porch.

"So, it looks like it's just us tonight," Miki said to Rukia, trying to hide her disappointment. "Byakuya is stuck at work again. Got anything you want to do?"

Rukia just shrugged, and both were silent for a few moments. "Well, let's get our stuff and we can go practice a bit while we figure out what to do."

Rukia drilled her for what seemed like hours, practicing different spells, none of which Miki could successfully cast. She began to feel a bit silly, reciting all of these incantations that meant nothing to her, when she could actually say them right.

"Again," Rukia said, and Miki braced herself, shouting the incantation for a basic shield. She nearly fell over when a thin yellow barrier appeared between them. Rukia reached out, but it disappeared the moment her hand touched it.

"I did it!" Miki said, bouncing with excitement.

"Good, now do it again," Rukia said, and they practiced until Miki's eyes felt permanently crossed from concentration. None of the other spells she tried worked at all, but the shield appeared faithfully every time, only to disappear at the slightest breeze.

"You're getting there," a voice said from the path. Miki jumped and turned to find Rangiku leaning against the trunk of a tree. "I heard most of the Captains are busy, so I thought I'd come get you two and we could go out!"

"I think I'll stay here and rest, I'm a little tired," Rukia said.

Rangiku pouted. "You both have to come with me! It won't be nearly as fun without you. Besides, we haven't really had a lot of time to catch up lately."

The three of them left, heading to Rangiku's favorite drinking hole, where they took a seat at a round table. Miki nursed her drink as she listened to the music, until Rangiku dragged her onto the dance floor. Somehow, every time she stopped for a sip, her cup had mysteriously been refilled.

When she'd tired of dancing, she took her seat again, and tried to count on her fingers exactly how much she'd had to drink. Feeling good from the effects of the alcohol, she decided that numbers didn't matter anymore. She took no notice when Captain Kyoraku joined them at the table.

"Hey," Miki protested when she picked up the bottle to refill everyone's glass, and Rukia took it from her when she nearly overfilled one. "Don't forget about yourself!"

"I've had enough," Rukia answered.

"Can never have enough!" Miki said, grabbing for the bottle that Rukia held out of reach. "But I still love you, Rukia. I'm so jealous of you. I don't even think I have a Zanpakuto!"

"I'm sure you do," Rukia said.

"Nope, and I don't know its name. Maybe it hates me, too."

"I think you've always known its name," Koryaku said. "You just don't realize you do."

"No matter, it wouldn't be the only one to hate me."

"Is something going on with you?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing important." Miki closed her eyes, resting her head on Rukia's shoulder. "Oh, I got it! I need to get faster, then nobody can catch me!"

The conversation turned to another subject, and Miki snatched the bottle off the table, taking a huge swig directly from it.

"What is this, anyway?" Miki asked, turning the bottle around. "Hmm, must be the good one, cause the letters are dancing."

"I think it's time to go," Rukia said, trying to get Miki onto her feet. "Come on, Byakuya's probably home by now."

"So? Stop telling me what to do. You're as bad as he is."

Rukia made a hasty exit, and Miki turned back to the bottle. "Party pooper!"

* * *

It was late when Byakuya arrived home, and he fully expected everyone to be asleep already. So it was that with no small amount of surprise that when he came in, Rukia jumped up from the couch.

"Oh, it's just you," she said.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Miki. We went out drinking with Matsumoto, and she isn't back yet."

"And you left her there?" His voice was harsh, disapproving.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get her to come home."

"Then you should have stayed to make sure she was okay."

In a flash, he found himself in the doorway of the bar, quite shocked beyond words. Before him, a very drunk Miki stood atop a table. Matsumoto sat at the table cheering her on, while Kyoraku appeared to be passed out, though Byakuya knew better.

"I love Byakuya. He's so hot, oh yeah. Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the guy for me!" she sang as she danced.

If there was a bright side to all of this, it was that her clothes still remained on her. He surveyed the room, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was late enough that the barkeep was the only other witness.

"Miki, get down from there this instant!" he demanded, taking one stride forward with each word until he stood beside the table.

She stopped dead in her tracks, though she still swayed considerably due to the alcohol, and he lifted a hand to help her down. Instead of taking his hand, she sank to her knees.

"You're here! I'm so glad to see you!" she said her words slurred, her face lit up at the sight of him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her wrists and pried her off him, and suddenly her expression changed.

"Oh no," she said, and he took a quick step backwards, but not before the entire contents of her stomach splattered down his pants. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and counting to ten. Thousand.

When he opened them again, she was on her hands and knees, still atop the table, and staring at him with a horrified look. "What happened to you? You're a mess!"

"So are you," he said, scooping her up into his arms.

"I can walk myself," she said. "Put me down."

He set her down, and she wobbled her way through the bar and out onto the street, where she plopped to the ground to get sick again.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he asked, his voice sharp. "This kind of behavior is not acceptable. You've made a fool out of yourself. And me. It's disgraceful. You cannot do this kind of thing."

He broke off then, as he realized she was slumped over, and probably hadn't heard a single word he'd said. "And now you're rolling around in your own filth." He sighed, picked her up again, and started walking.

"Hey, Kuchiki," came Koryaku's call from the doorway. "That isn't the drunk of someone who's trying to have fun. Your girl there is in some kind of trouble, and she was trying to drink it all away tonight."

Byakuya regarded him a moment through narrowed eyes. Those words took the edge off the anger he'd felt upon finding her in this condition. When he looked down at her, lying in his arms, so delicate, the rest of it melted away.

"Just thought you'd want to know," the other captain said.

"Thanks," Byakuya said with a nod, and took them quickly home.

"What happened?" Rukia asked when they arrived home, her eyes wide with horror at the mess.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said and set about the task of cleaning them both up.

This confirmed his fears that there was something going on with Miki, but so far she hadn't given him so much as a hint of what it might be. He felt like he was the one who'd drank too much, and the world was spinning about him.

He wondered how they'd gotten so far apart that she didn't feel that she could confide in him. Perhaps they were never that close to begin with. He dismissed that idea immediately, because the look on her face when she'd seen him at the bar said something else.

In any case, he held her a little more tightly than usual that night, afraid that if he didn't, she might slip out of his grasp forever come morning.


	42. Often Our Convictions Are All We Hold

Miki sprinted along the familiar path to the manor several weeks later, concentrating only on where her next footfall should be. She'd taken to practicing shunpo everywhere she went, in hopes that eventually she'd be able to outrun her enemies. Though they still caught her at every opportunity, Byakuya had noted an improvement, and that was enough for her to keep at it.

She'd been at the school for more than a year now, and sometimes Miki wondered if she'd learned anything in all that time. Aside from how to cower and protect the important parts of her body. Not that she'd admit it to him, but Byakuya and Rukia's training seemed to be more helpful than anything she'd learned in class. Sometimes, in the darkest hours of night, as she cried herself to sleep, she told herself that tomorrow, she'd go to him, and leave the school for good.

But when dawn came, as it always did, she prepared herself for another day, because, as Byakuya had said, she chose this and she would see it through to the end.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Riko asked from behind her.

Her concentration shattered, Miki stumbled for several steps, but recovered gracefully. Driven by her new found fear, she sped up even more. They had never come for her outside of the school, and she realized now that she'd been a fool to think there was such a thing as a safe place.

"She's talking to you, Bitch," another girl said. As though she didn't already know that.

The girl who had spoken stuck out one stubby leg right into her path, but Miki saw it coming and hopped over it, not slowing a bit.

"We just want to talk," said another. Right, their fists and feet would do all the talking.

A hand brushed Miki's shoulder, and she struggled against paralyzing fear. She kept her feet under her, but slowed considerably, until a sudden weight stopped her, as one of the girls snagged her shirt and held on. Before she could so much as blink, they had her by both arms, dragging her back into an alley, where Riko waited, sneering.

Miki tried to drop to the ground, but they held her upright as Riko punched her hard in the stomach. They rarely hit her in her face, probably out of fear that she'd be forced to tell someone, so they usually took out their frustration at that on other parts of her body. That made it easier to hide the damage, and she'd long since discovered the hours when the baths would be empty.

"What's this?" Riko said, spotting the delicate silver chain that hung about her neck. The jewel, now exposed, glinted in the sunlight before disappearing into the darkness of Riko's hand. "Oh, pretty, a gift for me? You shouldn't have-"

But Miki didn't wait around to hear the rest, overcome by the desire to rip every last ring out of Riko's sneering, ugly face. She shrugged the two that were holding her off with one quick movement, fueled by her anger. She kicked hard at Riko, sending her sprawling onto the pavement, then she stepped on her hand, pulling the necklace safely out of it.

A blow to Miki's back sent her lurching forward, right into Riko's lap, but Miki wasn't done, and she delivered a solid hit to her tormenter's nose with the same hand in which she held her sapphire. The other girls continued kicking at her back, but Miki did not feel it, too intent upon rearranging Riko's face. Finally, the gang managed to pull her off their leader, where they encircled her and took turns beating on her.

"Teach you to hit me," Riko said, accenting every word with a kick to her face, while Miki tried to bring her arms up to protect herself.

Riko tried several times to pry the necklace out of her hands, but Miki held on with every ounce of conviction she was able to summon. And then her vision turned a deep red, before going dark.

Miki was prey to many visions during this latest blackout, each one coming in quick succession, with barely enough time to comprehend one before the next appeared. All of them were her own memories, buried deep within her because they were too painful to remember.

She saw herself ripping the chains that protruded from her chest. Felt the gripping agony as her body took on the form of a hollow. In a heartbeat, she understood why all the others had waited, but then the scene melted again, and another hollow stood before her.

Not just any other hollow, though. The one she'd seen so many times before. Her eyes glowed eerily red, and from the white mask that covered all but those horrible orbs, grew two horny protrusions that curved down like ears, similar to a rabbit. The rest of her body was vaguely human shaped, except that the legs were very thin, and the feet three times larger than they should be. The arms had no hands, only several more bones that ended in sharp points.

"Daughter," the creature said. "You've come to me at last!"

"I'm not your daughter," Miki's hollow self said.

"You are. I died so that you could live, and you deny me? How sad."

Miki said nothing, instead looking around her nervously, as though expecting someone.

"You're waiting for _him_?" the hollow spat, incredulous. "That dirty shinigami you've been shacking up with? Darling, you've got to know by now that he doesn't care at all about you."

"He does."

"No, he may think so, but no shinigami has feelings. He cannot love you because his heart belongs to someone else. Besides, he's what they call a blue blood, and look at yourself. You were never anything more than a plaything to him. The sooner you realize that, the better. Your place has always been with me."

"What do you want me to do?" Miki asked.

"Become strong so we can kill every last shinigami," her mother answered. "That is what I have been training you for."

Then her world shifted again, and she saw countless pink flower petals hurtling toward her. She let out a shriek of pure terror as they collided with her, but looked down and saw the big hands, their slender fingers spread wide, holding her. Comforting. In one instant she was frozen with pain, but the next, a wonderfully warm feeling permeated her. Everything faded again, but this time she wasn't scared.

She awoke, feeling hard concrete under her. One or more of her ribs must have been cracked during the fight, because with every breath she took, a searing pain shot through her lungs.

Those visions haunted her. Now that she thought back over her life, that hollow was there. But was it really her mother? She seemed to know a lot about shinigami, and Byakuya in particular. No hollow could be trusted to tell the truth, but that didn't mean this one was lying.

After several unsuccessful attempts, she managed to get to her feet. Slowly, she gathered her things, and took a small mirror out of her bag. Surprisingly, her face didn't look very damaged at all, though she distinctly remembered Riko kicking her in the mouth.

If she hadn't been so intent on getting to the manor quickly, as she put on her best smile and straightened her shoulders, she might have noticed the shadow that slipped in and out of the bushes on her trail. She went out of her way to step on a twisted hoop of orange metal that lay on the ground in the alley, a smile on her face. She'd won this one, because she still held her necklace in her hand.

* * *

As always, thanks to all of you who are reading, and those who have reviewed or let me know you're enjoying my story. I cannot say how much it means to me that you'd take the time to do that :) Hope you enjoy!


	43. Anger Sometimes Burns as Hot as Fire

"Miki, is everything okay?" Byakuya asked for the third time this evening. They sat together on the couch in the library after a silent dinner, which she barely touched. "Miki?"

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just tired and overworked."

"I see," he said, but he didn't buy it. He'd found it particularly odd when she announced that she did not want to practice today, as it had seemed to him that it was the highlight of her week. Add to that the strange contradictions of late and Kyoraku's observations, and it reeked of trouble.

He slid over a little closer to her, and put his arm around her waist, but withdrew when she inhaled sharply. It was not the sound one makes when surprised or shocked, but rather of someone in great pain.

"What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a rough practice today, that's all."

"It isn't just today. Something has been bothering you for a while now. Tell me?"

He took her hands in his, but she pulled away, rising to her feet.

"I had a problem, and I fixed it. That's all, so will you please drop it?" she said, but her dull eyes told a different story.

"No. How am I supposed to protect you if you cannot even tell me what is happening?"

"Nobody asked you to protect me!" she shouted, suddenly angry. She made for the door, on the verge of tears. "I take care of myself, get back up again, just like you said."

He appeared right in her path, meaning only to hold her, to take her in his arms and comfort her, but she cringed when he touched her. It frustrated him that she refused to confide in him, and he needed to get to the bottom of this. He'd been dragged to the very end of his patience.

"I cannot let you go," he said through clenched teeth. "Until I have the truth."

He yanked at the hems of her clothing, pulling her top down around her shoulders. The sight he was presented with nearly drove him mad. Horrible purple bruises mingled with the older green ones all along her arms, and he suspected that they'd continue all over her body. On top of those, numerous scabs were scattered about as well, some of which still bore the telltale swelling of new wounds. This was far more than just rough sparring.

"Byakuya, please. You're scaring me," she pleaded.

He clenched the fabric in his hands, his knuckles white, as anger flooded him. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, but that was before they met, and then she was protecting ones who were too small to defend themselves. This time, it was different, because he could not figure out what she was protecting.

He guided her until her back was against the wall, but still kept her at arms length, allowing space between them.

He struggled to maintain control over himself, as he looked into her eyes, and saw the pain and shame in them, despite the fact that she would not fully meet his gaze. His rage, he knew, would have very dire consequences if he lost control right now, and he could never allow her to see that.

She closed her eyes as though bracing herself for a blow that never came when he stepped even closer to her. His heart broke a little to think that she was afraid of him.

"Oh, God, Miki, who did this to you?" he asked, forcing his own eyes closed to fend off tears.

"I told you, it's nothing. You're going crazy over nothing." She began to struggle beneath his grip on her clothes, so he moved to hold her arms instead, her wounds temporarily forgotten.

"This is not nothing. Who hurt you?"

"You. You are hurting me!" she shouted, pulling her arms free of his grasp, and ducking quickly back into the doorway.

He came back to himself then, realizing exactly what he'd been doing. "I'm sorry, I only needed to know."

She looked at him with eyes so cold they seemed to burn right through him, fracturing his heart even more. "I'm leaving. Don't bother coming after me. I never want to see you again!"

"I'm sorry," he said, and though he really meant it, he could not seem to find the words to communicate the truth of it to her. The only thing he could do at that moment was watch helplessly as she left, and it was only after she'd been gone for several long minutes that he tore his eyes from the empty doorway.

He paced the room several times, then took a seat on the couch, closing his eyes while he thought.

What had he done? In his own desperation to protect her, he'd only turned a dangerous situation explosive. He was no closer to an answer than when he started, in fact, he was likely farther away. As surely as his heart felt broken over this, the trust she'd placed in him had fared no better. As a man, his need to ensure the safety of his family had overridden his senses, and he hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand.

Quite simply, he hadn't the faintest clue as to how to fix this. Perhaps with a little time, she would be able to accept his apologies and forgive him. It still wouldn't fix the deeper problem, but he wasn't going to give up on her.

"Byakuya?" Rukia said quietly from the door. He opened his eyes a crack to regard her, and she crept over to him. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be," he said, and he believed it because he would accept no other alternative.

"Miki looked really upset when she left. Did you guys have a fight?"

"It is nothing a little time won't mend."

"I was going to go visit Ichigo, but I'll send word that I can't come today. We can play some games or something," Rukia said.

"That is quite unnecessary. I intend to spend the evening reading in the garden, so you should go and enjoy your friends."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to or even just some company..." Rukia trailed off.

"Yes, Rukia. Go see your friends."

She smiled nervously at him, then started toward the door, but not before Byakuya saw a glint in her eyes that troubled him.

"Do not go getting it in your head that this is something you need to fix, Rukia," he warned.

With a resigned sigh, he sat down at his desk, preparing for another sleepless night. He pulled a sheet of paper out of the drawer, beginning the first of many apology letters he'd pen in the next several days.

A thought occurred to him as he struggled to find the perfect words. Just because she hadn't told him what was going on, didn't mean she kept everything to herself. Talking with her friends was an option that did not sit well with him, but if she couldn't come to him of her own accord, then it might be the only way. He had always done whatever was necessary, and this would be no different.

* * *

Thanks again for reading everyone. Also thanks to those who have favorited me, and left comments. I enjoy writing this, and it's great to know that others are enjoying it as well!


	44. The Good and Bad Sometimes Blend

Miki arrived back at her room after a quick trip to the library, to discover the door standing wide open, and a peek inside told her it wasn't her roommate who was to blame. Only her side of the room had been touched, the furniture overturned and her belongings scattered about. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the thought that they might still be here, waiting for her.

Since she couldn't feel any other presence here, she rushed to where her bed had once stood, and shuffled around in the piles of stuff that lay there. When she didn't immediately see what she was looking for, she widened her search, going over every inch of he room.

The box that she'd kept all her precious keepsakes in was gone. A single bead from Jun's necklace on a string, the friendship bracelet Kimie made, and most of all the necklace she'd fought so hard to keep were all gone. She knew, even before she searched the room, that the box was the object they came here for. There was no question in her mind at all as to where to find them, either.

Her knees felt weak, and she worried they might no longer support her, so she sank to the floor, fighting back tears. Then her eyes fell upon the shredded bits of letter that lay strewn around the room. The remnants of another one sent by Byakuya.

He hadn't really hurt her that night, and she knew he never would purposely cause her harm. Early the next morning, he'd started sending letters of apology to her, and when she returned those, the flowers and presents started. Those too, she sent back, but not because she couldn't forgive him. Because she couldn't forgive herself, and still could not tell him what was going on.

She'd gone back to school and tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but it was too hard. Especially when Kimie saw the gifts and questioned Miki about sending them away. How could she explain this to any of them? She was convinced her only alternative was to leave school.

She gathered the small pieces of paper; the note was unopened before she left, but they'd done it for her. The idea of it turned her stomach, set her blood to boiling. They had no right to read her personal letters! And now she'd have to go get her box back before she could leave. Miki climbed to her feet. She knew now what she wanted. And she wouldn't give up until she had it.

"I'm coming for you, Riko. You better be ready," she said to the empty room.

She threw everything in the room into some kind of order, and stuffed the broken things into her pack. She couldn't help thinking that the situation was backwards; she was supposed to be the hurricane. Faster than ever before, she sprinted out the academy doors, and down the streets of the Seireitei. She didn't stop until she hit the alley, where seven girls stood, waiting. Miki set her pack on the ground.

"Listen up, Riko," said Miki, her voice calm and clear. "I'm only going to say this once. Give me back my stuff."

"You mean this?" she asked, throwing the box high into the air, then kicking it into the wall on its way down. The lid broke off, and the contents spilled out onto the ground, the girls' laughter echoed down the alley.

"Hey, come on, Riko. Quit playing," a male voice said, and Miki stole a glance behind her to see Daiki, who greeted her with a grin. "I got your back, Miki."

Miki didn't have a whole lot of faith in Daiki, and just because he said he was going to help her was no reason to let her guard down. But still, at least now somebody knew what had been happening to her. Her secret was out.

"Stuff it, Big D," Riko said.

"What is your problem with her?"

"None of you business. She knows."

"No, I don't," Miki said.

Riko closed the distance between herself and Miki, her friends flanking her. She towered over Miki, her blue eyes burning with anger, somehow familiar.

Behind her, Daiki had skirted around to the other side of the group, and now held one girl under each arm, rubbing the tops of their heads together with a wicked smile.

Miki waited for Riko to make the first move, but it was a step nobody expected. The girl touched her nose, where an earring used to be, then reached behind her back and drew her Zanpakuto.

"Don't worry, I'll stop playing. This will be the last time I see you, Miki," Riko said, her voice a deadly calm, as she brought her weapon down on the shocked girl, who had just enough warning to back out of range.

"Shit, Riko! Don't do this," Daiki yelled, dropping the girls he held. They exchanged glances and then ran, two of the ones flanking Riko joined them. "I'm begging you. Stop! She's protected by the Kuchiki's, and you don't mess with them."

"Fuck you, and fuck them. I have to do this," Riko said, taking another swipe at Miki. "I don't expect a moron like you to understand!"

Miki dodged the first swing, but was helpless to defend against her next attack. The weapon caught her in the side, tearing through the delicate flesh. She cried out in pain, dropping to the ground, while Riko shouted "Die!"

She had to defend herself somehow, but what could she do? Miki was weaponless, she'd left her Zanpakuto in her bedroom. Or had she?

Glancing around, she saw Daiki lay out one of the girls with a solid punch. The other, a small child named Aika, advanced. Just like the mentor she always followed around, Aika drew her katana, but Daiki continued fighting with only his fists.

Riko stood above her, the depths of her loathing written plainly on her face. Miki threw up a yellow barrier between them, in just enough time to block the oncoming attack, and lunged for her bag. She tore it open, but Riko was already through her shield, and Miki felt the sting as the girl's weapon pierced her thigh.

Grabbing her injured leg with one arm, she stretched for her katana with the other. At this rate, Riko was going to kill her before she landed a single blow on her. Miki could not let that happen.

"Yuhimori!" Miki cried, fighting the blinding pain to stretch that extra inch to grasp the hilt of her weapon. She rose slowly to her feet, bringing the katana up to block Riko's attack.

_It took you long enough to call on me! _the voice inside her head said. _Let me handle this for you._

The world around her melted away, grass growing quickly from the ground, and the buildings crumbling. She looked around, and saw she was in her field, colorful flowers blooming all around.

_No. Come back, you must watch and learn,_ Yuhimori said, and she was flung back into the now, though she regained no control over her body. She watched through her own eyes as she parried Riko's attacks.

"Bind!" Miki cried. "Ribbons of yellow light, keep me protected through this fight."

She looked down at her hand to see she no longer held a katana, but only a simple stick. It was less than half the length of her previous weapon, and Miki thought she recognized it as the same one she'd used against the giant at the gate. Yellow ribbons sprouted from the ends of the stick, and with a gentle snap of her hand, they fluttered through the air, filling her with a comforting warmth.

Miki heard her heartbeat in her ears, pounding like a drum, and a strange vibration grew within her, urging her body to move to the rhythm. She spun and danced, her weapon an extension of her body, the ribbons flowing in lazy circles.

"Black! Dark grief pierces like a dart, feel the sorrow of your own heart."

_I'll leave the rest to you,_ the voice said, and she instantly knew what to do. She launched into a dizzying spin, faster and faster, the ribbons twirling about her, then stopped, the yellow one continued to swirl around her, while the black one launched itself at Riko, entwining her whole body. The girl fell to the ground in tears, unable to do anything other than sob and bury her head in her hands.

Aika shrieked and ran to Riko, her fight with Daiki forgotten, as she knelt over her friend, cooing at her. Miki stood stunned a moment before gathering up her stuff and ran for the gate, leaving Daiki to take care of Riko and the other two. She felt lightheaded, drained, and cold.

* * *

Thanks again to all of you who have been reading and supporting me! As always, feel free to let me know what you think ;)


	45. The Battle Between Right and Wrong

Jun held the letter in his hands, reading it over for the third time. It was a short letter, simple though very neatly written, requesting that Jun meet with Captain Kuchiki. What could the Captain want with someone like him?

He shook his hand a little, still sore from his earlier "conversation" with Daiki. Over the past few days, he'd noticed Miki was a little more distant than usual, and thought she was again being bullied. This was not the first time he'd talked with Daiki about this, and it wasn't unusual that their fists did most of the speaking. What was different was that the brute of a student did not throw any of his own punches, merely standing there, still and quiet. In his anger, Jun did not stop to ask any questions, but merely made his feelings known before leaving.

And then he'd come home to this summons. He sprinted from the room, and through the twisting hallways, slowing only a touch when a teacher yelled at him for running. He stopped dead outside Miki's room when he saw Kimie standing with her back to the door, reading a letter similar to his own.

"Kimie? What-"

"You got one too?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's Miki, then. We have to go," she grabbed him by the hand and together they sped through the school and onto the streets. He stopped when they reached the manor, tugging on Kimie's arm to slow her.

"What does this have to do with Hurricane?" he asked.

She did not respond, but simply ran to the door. Before Jun could so much as blink, a servant had appeared and showed them to the library, where they took a seat on the couch. Kimie stared at her hands, which she rubbed together nervously, so he reached out and took them in his own, their fingers entwined.

The library was kept in immaculate condition, each book lined up perfectly on the shelf. Aside from the books, there wasn't a lot in the way of decoration, but a vase of colorful flowers sat upon the tidy desk. It was these that caught Jun's attention. He couldn't exactly say why, but they reminded him of his friend, and combined with Kimie's odd behavior and earlier comment, he suddenly had reason to worry about her.

Kimie pulled her hand away from his when the door slid open, and Captain Kuchiki walked in. He was dressed in uniform, and carried himself with the air of someone very important. None of that surprised Jun at all, considering all he'd heard about the man, but what caught him off guard was that when he turned his grey eyes on him, the room suddenly turned chilly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," the captain said as he took a seat behind the desk. "I believe we all have a common interest in Miki's well being."

Beside him, Kimie nodded, not taking her eyes off her own hands, but Jun thought he saw a single tear fall into her lap.

"Do either of you know what has been going on with her lately?" the Captain asked.

Jun, who had up until this point been very confused suddenly understood. He leaped to his feet, pulling out his little notebook, "You're the mystery ma-" but cut off abruptly at the Captain's icy glare, and flopped back onto the chair.

"A guy named Daiki was picking on her for a while," Jun said.

"Jun! You promised!" Kimie said, and when she looked at him, he saw her puffy, swollen eyes. "And besides, that's old news. He's been leaving her alone."

"I do not believe that to be the case," Captain Kuchiki said. "And I rather suspect he never has."

"We can't tell you any more," Kimie said, her head bowed again.

"I cannot allow her to be hurt any more," the captain said, appealing mostly to Jun.

He looked the other man in the eye. They were like a pair of deep wells, filled to the brim with worry, but beneath all of that he saw a strong undying love. That was enough for Jun, the captain was a good man, and would stop at nothing to protect his beloved.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know," Jun began.

"If you break her trust now, she'll never be able to forgive you," Kimie warned as she stood, her hands shaking.

"Dammit, Kimie. How the hell can I sit here and say nothing when he might be the only person to put an end to this?" Jun stood, and faced his friend. "How can you sit by and watch Hurricane get hurt again? She can't study because she's too busy worrying about when the next blow will come. She's a mess! How can you bear to watch that?"

"A promise is a promise."

"It isn't that simple. I've reasoned, threatened, and even beat him. If she hates me at the end of all of this, then that's fine. At least I never have to see her when she's a total mess because they've cut her hair, and help her put the pieces back together."

"It's not Daiki-" Kimie said so quietly that Jun barely heard it.

"I'm sick of wondering if today's the day that she doesn't come back. And yet, she smiles through the whole thing, as though she doesn't have a care in the world. Doesn't she deserve better? This is the one thing we can do to help her," Jun continued.

Jun sat back on the couch, feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders. Captain Kuchiki shifted his gaze between the two of them, and Kimie sniffled a little in the silence.

"It was Daiki at first, but now it's Riko. Riko's girls, too," she said quietly, her eyes focused on the floor. Jun again took her hand, an acknowledgement of how hard this was for her, and an unspoken thanks for her help.

"Thank you both," Captain Kuchiki said, as he stood to see them out. "I'll take care of it from here. You have proven yourselves to be real friends to Miki."

Kimie turned at the doorway, "No. I haven't. I think they were in our room, and I don't know where Miki is."

* * *

Thanks again for reading, and special thanks to those of you who have helped spread the word about my story :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	46. The Battles We Fight and Don't Fight

Byakuya didn't wait around to hear any more, and in a fraction of a heartbeat was at the gates of the academy. He paused, hearing a commotion from a nearby alley, and strode over to where a group of people milled about.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Looks like a few students got into quite a scuffle, Captain."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel her, smell her, sense her here. "Where's Miki?"

"Miki?" asked a rather large boy who stood off to one side. He sported a bloody lip, and his clothes bore the unmistakable signs of being slashed with a sword. "She ran off, Sir. I tried to stop her."

Byakuya grabbed the boy up by his shirt, and shook him, "Where did she go?"

"I dunno, Sir. I'm sorry, I don't know."

He shoved the boy backward, hard, and he fell to the ground on his rump, shocked. He'd deal with that one later.

"Where would she have gone?" he asked nobody in particular, but then sped off toward the manor, repeating the question aloud as he went.

Wherever she was, she probably felt lonely, and vulnerable. That was it! The river. That is where she would be right now. However, he had no idea of the river's exact location.

He stopped off at the library, hastily pulling several books of maps off the shelf. After flipping through the first one, he tossed it onto the couch, opening the next. He was so intent on finding the information he did not notice Rukia enter the room.

"Brother? Is something going on?" she asked.

"It's fine," Byakuya said, not bothering to look up as he tossed another book onto the pile of discards.

"Are you sure? If this has something to do with Miki, I want to know. She's my friend, too."

"It's nothing," he said, sounding a lot like Miki did when she told him the exact same thing. He stared, wide eyed at Rukia, who shifted uncomfortably, but still held her head high. He thought about the many times he'd refused to give her any information, and now he knew firsthand the frustration it caused.

"I need your help with something," he said to Rukia's back, as she'd been about to leave the room. "Do you know of a place in Rukongai with a big rock in the middle of a river by a waterfall?"

She smiled, "I think I know exactly the place. Why do you ask?"

"Miki might be there. Can you take me?"

"All you had to do was ask! I think I even know a shortcut," she said.

True to her word, Rukia got them there in record time, though not before the sun had set. Byakuya stood on the rocky shore of the river, his sister at his side, and watched the woman he loved. He couldn't help thinking that this was how it should be, a family.

"Go get her," Rukia whispered beside him, and took a seat on a large boulder. He needed no further urging.

* * *

Miki knelt on the edge of the flat rock, watching the murky black water swirl past her. There was nothing but darkness all around her, and she thought it appropriate, as she wiped yet more tears from her cheeks. Spotting a dim glint in the river, she waited until it drew nearer, then plunged her hands in, but came up empty handed. Too late for that one, she scanned for another.

A splash right next to her drew her attention. Beside her, Byakuya sat, water dripping from his hand, as he gently placed a yellow leaf onto the pile she'd started in the box lid. She watched, speechless as he again dipped his hand into the water, and pulled out a stick.

"It's too dark to see them. I can't rescue them," she whispered.

"Then let me help," he said, as he placed another in her pile.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to face him. "I broke the rules, and now I'm going to be expelled."

"Tell me what happened?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, despite herself, and said, "The strong only exist in this world to trample the weak."

He was silent a moment. "Then there are those, like you, who become strong to protect the weak."

"How can I do that when I can't even defend myself?"

"Some battles are just that. Battles. But others are battles to test our convictions. The fact that yours still have not changed means that you did not lose at all."

Another quiet moment passed before he spoke again, "You were the only person I have ever felt comfortable letting in, and you changed my world. Now it is I who stands outside your walls, asking only that you let me in."

She sat quietly a while, working up the nerve to tell her story, then moved in a little closer to him, and the words flowed out. Dark, nasty words that were nothing more than the bare truth. Words that cut to the bone, and opened old wounds. But in the end she spoke them, every last one, knowing that no judgment would come from him. When she finished, she leaned against him, exhausted and limp.

"I have been thinking a lot about family as of late," he said when she was done. "We each fight our own battles, but there always comes a time when it is impossible to fight alone. Family is not our blood, but the people that we call on during those times. That is something I learned from you. Let me support you now."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, then brought one hand up to hook it under her chin. His eyes widened with shock as he saw his own bloody fingers. "You're injured. So pale!"

"It's just the moonlight. A full moon. Pure white light, a new beginning. It's beautiful," she murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

He scooped her up in his arms, only now noticing that the rock itself was stained a rusty red.

"Byakuya?" she whispered, her words slow and weak. "We can't leave them."

It took a moment for him to understand, and when he did, he picked up the box and pile of leaves, treading quickly back to the bank.

"Rukia!" he demanded. "Get Unohana."

His sister did not pause, but sprang to her feet and disappeared up the path the way they'd come. He set the box down on the boulder she'd just vacated, and was about to leave when a star caught his eye. Nestled inside the box was the necklace he'd given her, and a few other items that were precious to her. He scooped them up and shoved them into his pocket, running back toward the Seireitei.

"Do you think they'll be safe there?" Miki asked. "Or will they be blown back into the river?"

"They will be just fine." He smiled down at her, and she closed her eyes against the world that was suddenly blurring past her, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! As always, thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think :)


	47. There Is Always Another Story

Miki sat up on the bed, staring out the window at the single white rose that bloomed in the garden. A butterfly flitted over to it, dancing all around before landing. The last time she'd seen a flower as pure white as this one, she'd been a very young girl.

She'd stopped, way back then, to point it out with excitement to her grandmother. The old woman, whose hair still shone raven-black in the sunlight as it did on the day she was born, smiled with happiness at the flower. Only the wrinkles that adorned her tired face betrayed her great many years. Regardless of what that face told others, Miki only saw the love, etched into those fine lines, and she would, without question, have followed her anywhere.

Just on the other side of the flower, appeared the masked face that struck fear in Miki's heart like no other ever could. It seemed to leer at her, and she backed away quickly.

Her grandmother sensed her terror, "Run, Miki, run!" she shouted, her frail body creating a safe buffer between Miki and the creature.

"I don't have to see you to know that it's you," Grandma said. "It's always been you. Leave the child alone! She is no longer yours!"

The hollow only laughed, a sound that sent chills down her spine, and advanced. For an instant, Miki worried that the flower would be crushed beneath those large feet. But then she screamed in horror as the tip of one of those pointy fingers suddenly erupted from Grandma's chest. The hollow flicked her fingers, sending Grandma reeling back, to land on the grass in a heap. Instead of running away, Miki went toward them, gathering her grandma up in her arms, tears already pooling on the ground.

"My dear child," Grandma said, growing weaker by the second. "So strong. There will always be those who tell you that you can't. Do not listen to them, but instead, hear your heart when it says you can. And never, never let your heart die, or you will become like her."

She left Grandma then, but only to close the few steps distance between herself and the creature. Drawing back her fist, she punched it right in what she assumed would be it's hollow stomach. With some great shock, she found her hand went right through it.

"Now what will you do, darling? Now what?" the hollow said, and laughed as it retreated, a nasty string of curses, aimed at Grandma, drifting behind it, while Miki mourned the loss of her only parental figure.

After asking the butterfly's permission, she'd picked that flower and left it with her grandmother, the only gift she could give the woman who gave her very life for her. Then she'd left that town behind her, swearing she'd never return.

Miki looked up at a light knock on the door, shaking her head to rid herself of the memory. Jun entered the room, his arm wrapped around Kimie's waist, both wearing enormous smiles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jun greeted her. "Aww, Hurricane, you don't look so bad at all. You sure you're not just faking it to get out of the Kido test?"

Miki laughed, holding back a wince from the pain it caused. "I wish. Let me tell you, it hurts."

"Hey! You're not hiding any other famous people up your sleeve, are you?" Jun asked.

She aimed a puzzled stare at him and shook her head.

"Just checking," he smiled. "I don't think my heart could handle another summons like that!"

"No more secrets," Miki promised.

"Good," Kimie said. "Got some news from the hearing."

"Captain Mystery's still in there while they decide what to do with you," Jun said.

Miki wondered what happened between them that Byakuya had earned a nickname, since Jun didn't extend that honor to people he didn't like.

"He thinks they'll go easy on you since we all testified about the abuse, but he wanted us to tell you they're expelling every one of them!" Kimie finished up with a happy bounce.

Miki wasn't sure how she should feel about the news. Part of her, a very large part, wanted to dance and shout about it, but another recognized that a lot of people's dreams had come to an end today. Purely for the tainted heart of another.

"Well, I can't say I'm upset over it," Jun said. "People like Daiki should not be shinigami anyway."

"Daiki?" she repeated.

With a groan, she pulled herself to her feet, fighting a wave of dizziness.

"Hurricane, get back in bed! Where do you think you're going?"

"He can't be expelled for this! I can't let that happen," Miki said, panic swelling within her. She hobbled to the doorway, where Jun and Kimie, convinced she was serious, each took one arm to support her.

They reached the entry of the manor without any issue, but there stood Rukia, blocking their exit.

"I'm not supposed to let you leave," Rukia said.

"I know. Please let me through," Miki begged, but Rukia only shook her head. "I need to do this. I don't think I could live with the guilt if I don't. It's not right to punish him for something he didn't do. You know what I'm talking about Rukia. Please?"

A change came over Rukia's violet eyes then, and her expression softened. "Let's go," she said, with a hesitant smile that said she knew she'd pay for this later.

They made their way to the academy, her friends and family supporting her the whole way, and up to the room where the hearing was taking place. Just as Miki reached to open the door, it flew open from the other side, and she stared right into the shocked eyes of Byakuya. He looked from her to Rukia and then back again.

"You are not in bed. Why is that?" he asked, eyes closing as though they might all magically appear back in the room if he didn't look upon them.

"Hurricane," Rukia told him, by way of explanation. He did not look amused.

"I need to talk to them about Daiki," said Miki.

"That has already been decided."

"But he didn't have anything to do with it!"

"That is not what he said," Byakuya stated.

"I don't give a... I don't care what he said!"

"He broke the law. It's as simple as that, expulsion is likely too easy a punishment for him."

"Well, what would you have had him do? Stand there and watch while Riko hacked me into bite sized pieces? Yes, it's true that he started this whole thing, but he was also the only one to speak out on my behalf against Riko. I can't just sit around in bed while his future is destroyed because of something I know he deeply regrets," she said, panting for breath, holding onto Rukia with one hand, and the wall with the other to keep herself upright.

"Hurricane, indeed," he said, clearing his throat to hide a chuckle. He showed her into the empty room, and made her sit while he saw to it that the right people heard her story.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, everyone :) You all are the reason I write! As always, feel free to let me know what you think :)


	48. Forgiveness Is

"You and that school," Byakuya said, patting Miki's hair as he sat next to her on the bed. "If I live another two hundred years, I still will not understand it."

She laughed. "I just have to finish what I started. That's something you understand, right?"

"I suppose," he said. "But I still think you ought to stay here."

"I think things will be very different now. It's like something clicked," she said, pointing to her head. "I can't wait to get back there. I guess that in some way, Riko actually helped me..."

She shifted on the bed a little, trying to sit up, and he pushed her back down. "You need to rest and heal."

"I feel fine," she said. "I'm practically all better already! But..."

He raised an eyebrow at her when she trailed off.

"An extra couple of weeks here with you is nice, too," she said as she pulled him down to lay with her.

"I cannot argue with that." He snuggled in closer to her, his forehead pressed against hers.

She jumped a moment later, at a knock at the door. "There's a young man named Daiki here to see Miki."

"She is in no condition for company," Byakuya said, and she cast a glare at him.

"I will see him now."

"Have you forgotten that he is the cause of all this?" Byakuya said.

"I'll see him now," she repeated.

Byakuya shook his head and said with a sigh, "Show him in."

Miki sat up in the bed, despite Byakuya's protests, and smoothed down her hair a little.

"Hi, Miki. How are you feeling?" Daiki asked, shifting from one foot to the other in the doorway.

"I've been better. Come in, silly," she said, and he took several hesitant steps inside.

"I'll leave you two to talk. But do not even think of moving from this bed," Byakuya said to Miki, who hid her smile behind her hand.

Byakuya turned to exit the room, striding right up to Daiki. The boy seemed to shrink a little beneath the captain's cold glare. "I will be waiting just outside," he said, before leaving.

"Can't blame him for being angry, I guess. I'm sorry, Miki."

"It's fine. I don't think there's anything you could have done to stop Riko anyway."

"She did seem to be out for you to begin with, though she wouldn't say why. But I should never have listened to her. Should have spoken up sooner."

"But you had my back when it counted," she said.

He smiled at that, "You know, the way you handled her in that fight, I think you really have gotten better."

"You're such a liar! Though, with the way you were cracking skulls, you'll make a great Eleven someday."

"I think four might suit me better," he said.

She stared at him for a while, shocked. "You can heal?"

He grinned. "Who do you think put your face back together after that first fight in the alley?"

"I didn't know anyone else was there." She'd always wondered how it was possible that Riko had kicked her in the face, and she'd had not a single bruise there to show for it.

"I just wish I had gotten there sooner. Didn't know what they were up to until it was too late. By the time I got there, you were out. Figured you'd never know I was even there."

Now it all made sense, and she thought she even had the answer to the last nagging question. "How did you know about Byakuya?"

He blushed, his entire face flushing a deep scarlet, the tips of his ears so red that she half expected smoke to start pouring off them. "I followed you. Thought they might come back. I was sure I'd followed someone else, when you came here!"

She laughed so hard at his expression, that tears rolled down her cheeks, and her side felt about to split open. Though she thought it impossible, his red shade deepened.

They talked for a while longer, but the pain in her side made it difficult to concentrate.

"I better go, since he's probably still waiting out there," he said, but he stepped over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, and the pain lessened to a light throbbing.

Byakuya cleared his throat in the doorway, causing Daiki to jump and take several steps back. He went to her side, followed by Hanataro.

"Hello, Miki. How are you feeling today?" the young healer asked, standing on the other side of the bed, and rummaging in a bag.

"Not too bad, actually. This is my friend, Daiki," Miki said. "He tells me he's interested in medicine, too."

"Oh, is that so?" Hanataro said. He looked over to where the boy stood, and when their eyes met, Miki thought the very atmosphere of the room somehow changed.

"If.. if you want, I can show you some techniques sometime," Hanatro offered, looking a little awkward.

Daiki smiled, but it wasn't the menacing one she'd become so used to seeing. It was somehow assuring and friendly. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Thus ends part two... of three. I thank all of you who have stuck with me so far, and lent me your encouragement. Since I'm a quiet person by nature, I haven't said much here, but I'd like to take a moment to say a few things that have been on my mind.

This story began, I think, with this insane desire I had to give poor Byakuya a woman already! I've written many different stories before, but as with everything, there's always room for improvement.

I have always struggled with dialogue. Why is it that putting quotation marks around some words suddenly makes them so much harder to write? There's a fine line between what the characters say, and don't say, and the actions they take.

In most of my other stories, I spent quite a while (paragraphs upon paragraphs... pages) of introspection, explaining why the character feels the way they do. With this, I set out to find a better way of showing their emotions.

Relationships really are the core of a story. What is it that makes readers want to root for a particular couple (or even a single character for that matter)? There's a certain spark that they seem to have, something special they share.

Out of all these things, a plot grew, and the characters took me on an amazing journey. I can only hope that you enjoy it as much as I did!


	49. Life is Like a Game

"Aww, come on guys!" Miki said. "We really need a signal or something, because I did not need to see that. And seriously, is it that difficult to close the door?"

Kimie flushed a deep scarlet, as she pulled her shirt a little more snug around her shoulders. Miki had just walked into her room, catching her roommate in the middle of an intense make-out session with Jun.

The last six months had flown by for Miki in a haze of sweaty practice sessions, late night crams, and lazy evenings with Byakuya; the bad times seemed to be behind her.

"You can't tell me that you and Captain Mystery don't get smoochy all the time, Hurricane." Jun wrapped his arms around an invisible person and made obnoxious kissing noises.

"Shut up." Miki, laughing, picked up a stuffed animal from her bed, and threw it at her friend's head.

But now that he mentioned it... No, they hadn't been getting very close lately.

During the time she was healing, she and Byakuya had spent a lot of time together, and she'd even, for the first time since entering school, felt that connection that had brought them together in the first place. But that all changed shortly after she returned to classes.

She continued her weekly visits to the manor, and their practice sessions. Rukia was normally available in the afternoons, but often left after dinner to give her time alone with Byakuya.

Though she may have had Byakuya all to herself in those times, she certainly did not have all of him. Sure, they'd spent plenty of time kissing and snuggling, but he always drew the line somewhere. That left her feeling a bit miffed, unsure of how to handle it.

"Are we studying or what?" Kimie asked, moving to her usual seat at her desk.

"Yes, we are," Daiki said from the doorway. "I brought snacks!"

"Who won the game last night?" Miki asked. She wasn't sure how it had started, but the two boys had a little competition going over their baseball games, and they'd decided to finally put their skills to the test.

"Actually, we didn't finish it," Daiki said. "Did you know that guy's a big chicken when it comes to cats?"

"That damned cat had it in for me, I swear, those beady eyes, and black fur..." Jun trailed off with a shudder, moving to sit at Kimie's feet.

"It was so scary, that Jun climbed the nearest tree, to escape from it," Daiki explained, laughing at the memory. "But he forgot that cats can climb, too! I swear, that cat smiled when it realized Jun's mistake, and it slowly climbed the tree, up to the very branch where he sat!"

"You would be scared too. That thing was this big," he held his hand a good two feet off the floor, and the girls laughed at his exaggeration.

"It was not! Anyway, as the cat moved forward, Jun moved back, until there was no more branch under him, and he fell out of the tree," Daiki explained, twirling his arms around in imitation. "When he landed, the cat sauntered up to him, sniffing at his face, then turning to shove it's rear right in his nose!"

"It wasn't a normal cat! It was a demon, I swear!" Jun said, absently rubbing Kimie's leg with his left hand as he turned the pages of his book, though he wasn't reading.

"Aww. It's okay, Jun, I'll protect you from the mean kitties!" Kimie said, ruffling his hair.

Those two just gravitated toward one another, and their happiness spread to her. Now that she thought about it, the signs were always there, but she'd been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hadn't noticed the feelings that had developed between them.

They studied until it was obvious those two wanted to be left alone. Miki decided to go to Byakuya's a little early and spend some time with her Zanpakuto. Now that she could, she again visited her private world, spending hours at a time there talking with Yuhimori. It wasn't so much an effort to strengthen the bond they shared, but that she was truly fascinated by this being that was so much a part of her soul.

* * *

Daiki accompanied her to the manor, claiming that he was supposed to be meeting his friend, but Miki suspected that the other shinigami would be busy for several hours still. Probably in an effort to ease his guilt over what had happened, he often escorted her to wherever she was going.

With a grin, she decided to call him on it. "You're not really going to see Hanataro, are you?"

"I am," he said, blushing a little. "Just not for a while yet. I thought I'd go see if I could help anyone there."

"Admit it, Daiki. You had to make sure I got here in one piece."

"I wasn't about to let you leave me alone with those two!" He shuddered. "It's sick!"

She laughed. "Try living with them!"

Miki said goodbye to Daiki at the gates, and waited to see him leave, but when he waved her on, she went inside.

Byakuya was already waiting for her. He sat, reading a magazine that she immediately recognized as the "Seireitai Squealer," the newest competitor for the communications magazine, though it did not claim to be anything more than a tabloid. With a satisfied grin, he folded it against the creases so that a particular article that read "Young Captain Found True Love?" was on top, and set it on the table.

"Rukia's gone for the evening, but we should practice anyway."

"I can think of some other things we could practice while Rukia's away," Miki said, grinning, as Byakuya took her hand and led her to the training field. Once there, he let her go, and began to walk away. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face her, standing on her toes. When she leaned in to kiss him, he backed away.

"We are here to train," he began.

"Dammit!" Miki said, exploding with frustration. "What is your problem? Do you not find me attractive any more?"

"Not attractive? If you had any idea of the affect you have on me..."

"Then what?" she demanded. "Why do you always run away from me whenever we start to get close?"

"Oh, I see. That," he said, closing his eyes. "It is inappropriate."

"Since when?"

"I want to do things the right way, Miki. The way it is meant to be done."

"This is stupid! It's already been done, and you can't undo it, so what's the point of this?"

"Perhaps. But still, we must set the example," he said. She examined his face, and noted that though he remained serious, his eyes glinted mischeviously.

"So you're saying you want to wait until we're married? Is this, then, just a ploy to get me to marry you?" She regarded him suspiciously, with one eye narrowed.

"Absolutely not," he said, a smile spreading on his lips. "But I suppose if it helps to change your mind..."

"It does not!" She glared at him, and they stood frozen a moment. Slowly, she made her way over to him, bringing one hand up to rest on his neck.

"You won't be able to wait. You like to think you're hard as a rock," she let her hand drift down his chest and as she stepped around behind him, patted his bottom, to whispering in his ear. "But given enough time, even a rock will crumble."

"Is that so?" he said, grabbing her by her upper arm and pulling her around to face him.

He reached out and put one hand on her cheek, running his thumb down her lips. He slid his other hand down around her waist, and pulled her forward quickly, until her body was pressed against his. Eyelids lowered, he bent down and kissed her, his mouth warm, gentle, but steadily growing rougher as their need intensified. Her body responded instantly, and she bit back a moan. A moment later, he pulled away again.

"I am not, however, above compromise," he whispered in her ear, before releasing her. "I will let you have your way with me, my love, but..."

He vanished before her very eyes, reappearing across the yard from her, and with a wicked grin said, "You'll have to catch me first."

"You..." she said, dashing toward him, but of course, by the time she got there, he had moved elsewhere. Around the manor and through, she chased him, hard pressed to keep him in her sight, but he never allowed her close enough to catch him.

* * *

As always, thank you so much for reading and all your support :) Feel free to let me know what you think!


	50. When You Dance Give it Your All

Miki stared at the dress that hung from a hook on the wall, miles of fabric stretching to the floor. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to put it on, much less dance in the thing. But that was exactly what she was expected to do. Tonight they were going to the Annual-Something-Or-Other fancy ball with too many words in its name to remember. In short though, it was a chance for the nobles and shinigami alike to gather and look down their noses at one another.

"Oh God," Miki turned to Rukia. "I can't do this!"

"Relax," she said. "You'll be fine."

"No. I don't know how to dance. I can't talk to people. I'm hopeless!"

Rukia chuckled. "Don't worry, one of us will be by your side the whole night. And you do too know how to dance."

"Not like that! And this," she gestured to the dress. "I've never seen anything like it!"

As soon as she arrived, Byakuya had taken her to this room and left her here with Rukia, offering no explanation whatsoever. Miki had the distinct impression that he was trying to prove something tonight, though she had no clue what it might be.

"I'm so afraid I'm going to do something bad and embarrass you guys!"

Miki felt a little bit better after Rukia helped her into the dress. Her future sister also gave her plenty of pointers while she transformed her hair and face into that of a complete stranger. When at last she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror, astounded at her own reflection, but still felt that something was missing.

She pulled the dark sapphire necklace out of her bag, but struggled with the clasp as she grew more nervous with every passing second.

"Allow me," Byakuya said from behind her, and she gave over the task to him. "There."

She turned to face him, covering her mouth with her hand as she smiled. He wore a fancier version of his uniform, but somehow it looked even better on him.

"Stunning, as always. Are you ready?" He offered her his arm.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be," she looped her arm in his as he chuckled.

She was very grateful, a short while later, for Rukia's advice. From the moment they walked in the door, she felt like everyone's eyes were on her, watching and waiting for her to slip up. She couldn't shake the feeling that one wrong move would end her very life as she knew it.

It wasn't until Byakuya led her onto the dance floor that she began to relax. The steps, though unfamiliar, were easy enough for her to keep up with, especially with him leading. The beat of the music, and her feet moving to it was uplifting, and she began to enjoy herself.

Between songs, they mingled with the other guests, but only long enough to exchange pleasantries before moving on. She noted the sharp contrast in the way the shinigami greeted her versus the nobles. The latter regarded her with disdain, as though she were a demon who stalked the night to eat their children, despite the fact that their eyes glowed red, not hers.

"You've done well," Byakuya commented some time later, chuckling as she breathed a sigh of relief to see the amount of uniforms that milled about in the area they were heading.

"Hello Miki. You two looked good out there," Kyoraku said, and she couldn't quite hide her surprise that he'd remembered her name. "Have you been taking dancing lessons?"

"I've never had a lesson in my life," she said as Byakuya pulled out a chair for her, and she took a seat, while he remained standing behind her.

"Sure could have fooled me. Would you like a drink?" Kyoraku asked.

"Er, no thanks. It would probably be better if there were no table dances tonight."

He laughed, "That would certainly make this place less dull. Still, the look on his face that night," he turned to smile at Byakuya, "I'll remember that for the rest of my life!"

"And I am certain you will continue to bring it up every time I see you," Byakuya said.

They chatted idly for a few minutes, until Byakuya made his way around the table, and spoke quietly with Ukitake, who had been silently observing until then.

"I have been here all night, and have not yet danced," the older captain said. "Would you do me the honor, Miki?"

She glanced quickly at Byakuya who nodded once and closed one eyelid in what she thought migh be a wink. While she and Ukitake danced, she struggled to find something to say, but nothing seemed quite right.

"I don't understand what Kuchiki's thinking," drifted a male voice through the many bodies swirling around.

"Well, he's always had a thing for trash, though I'm sure some hoped he'd outgrow it," a female answered, but moved far away for Miki to hear the rest.

The voices went on in that vein for some time, but she only caught bits and pieces, which was probably for the best. She fought back tears as she struggled to understand why people she'd never even met before could hate her so much and why Byakuya would bring her here.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Ukitake broke into her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She blinked hard several times, a smile spread over her lips slowly, and before she knew it, she was laughing. Ukitake shot her a puzzled look from behind his white hair.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what my roommate would say to me if she heard that! She'd have a heart attack if she could see me right now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because she's always talking about you. Never mind, it's silly."

"No, tell me more," he said, trying to keep her talking and her mind on more positive things.

She explained how Kimie looked up to him and wanted to join his division. To her own astonishment, she didn't stop there, and told the man about her friend's many good points.

"I'm a little worried that we won't be as close when we graduate," she confided.

"I think that if you have a solid friendship, you'll find the time to stay close," he said with a significant glance back at the table.

When the song ended, he led her back to the table, but he broke out in a coughing fit and excused himself, leaving her alone for a few minutes with Kyoraku.

"So how is school going?" Kyoraku asked.

"For once, it's good," she said, and smiled, remembering their last conversation. "Her name is Yuhimori."

"Excellent," Kyoraku said, with a smile of his own, then they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, but it only lasted a minute.

"Sorry, there was a line," Byakuya said from behind her, and she turned to smile at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Please, get me out of here!" she said.

* * *

When they arrived back at the manor, Miki made for the room. She changed quickly, shoving her own belongings in her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder. Closing the door quietly behind her, she slipped out into the hall. After those hours in hell, Miki longed for the safety of the school. Her head spun with the realization that as long as she stayed with Byakuya, this was how things would be.

She stopped to take one last look around her, while she wondered if she had it in herself to write a letter explaining all this to him.

That was when she noticed it. The door to the shrine stood wide open, inviting. It had called to her many times over the past years, but except for that one time, she'd resisted the urge to go in. She took a deep breath, and walked inside.

"I.." she began, but the tears that she'd held so tightly in check earlier came, and she couldn't force her words beyond the lump that had formed in her throat. She walked straight to the picture of Hisana, and tried again.

"We never even met, but I still feel like I know you somehow. I can't explain it, but it feels like you're part of me, we're so alike. And now I know you're trash. Just like me."

She sobbed helplessly into her hands for a moment, the face of the other woman still visible through her fingers. "I feel like something inside me died tonight. Is that what happened to you? Did you die just a little at a time, and that's why you became ill? Because your heart couldn't take anymore? You didn't have to let them kill you."

Miki sank to her knees so lost in her own misery she was oblivious to the other presence in the room.

"How do I leave him when I love him so much? When I know it will kill him. Yet, if I stay, am I destined to follow in your footsteps? A picture in a cold room, an old memory."

She felt arms, warm and comforting, wrapping around her, holding her tight. "No, you're stronger than that," a voice said.

"I am not. I don't see a way we can both come out of this whole. No way for us to both be happy together without one or the other of us losing ourselves. They were right. I'm nothing more than trash."

"You're treasure. Those people, they cannot see past their own delusions to the truth that lays beneath. You're my treasure, and that is all that matters."

She leaned back, suddenly realizing who was holding her, and Byakuya brushed away her tears. "They're right, though. Byakuya, you're too good for me. No matter what I do, you'll always be too good. I'll always be trash."

"Do not make me say it again," he said, his voice sharp. "You are treasure. Stop thinking of yourself like that. I love you, and that fact alone makes you too good for me."

"It-" she started, but he cut her off with a glare.

"Miki, I will never stop loving you. But you cannot let those people determine your worth. Sometimes, I wish you could see yourself how I see you. Maybe then you would understand. The only power they have over you is what power you give them."

"Maybe you're right," she said as she stood up, brushed herself off and set her chin. "I won't let them kill me. I won't. I am going to prove to you, and to them that I am worthy. And I'm going to have fun every step of the way!"

"I already know you are," he said with a smile. "But there's the girl I fell in love with."

* * *

Miki watched the fish as they frolicked about the pond. Periodically one broke the surface with a tiny splash. A black and white one who was smaller than the others zoomed around the edge of the water in a large circle, swimming as fast as his fins would carry him, as though he might go insane if he didn't keep moving.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya said from beside her.

They'd awoken to a cloudless day, the bright sun washing away the horrors of the previous night. Byakuya had asked her to come to the park with him, and she agreed, hoping the fresh air would lighten her mood. Some subtle change in his demeanor set her insides quivering with fear that he'd changed his mind about their relationship.

"I am sorry," he said again. "I should never have taken you to the dance last night."

"Why did you?" she asked, her own reflection staring back at her from the smooth surface of the pond.

"I had my reasons."

"After what you put me through, I think I deserve an explanation."

"I suppose, but I'm not certain why myself." He fell silent for a minute before continuing, "It is a tradition. The place you announce your engagement. Besides, once you are my wife, it will be expected of you to attend."

"That's it? You knew from the start how they would feel about me, yet you still threw me to the wolves over tradition? And me without so much as a hint of warning."

"I should have told you. Perhaps some selfish part of me thought that if they saw us, they'd understand."

"You said it yourself; Those people don't see anything but what's on the surface. What's more, they will never forget this first impression, and now there's nothing I can do to change it. You took that from me," she clenched her fists, wanting desperately to punch something.

He looked her in the eye, and she saw the sadness written there. "I'm sorry. I've been so lonely at those things for so long, I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine. Including you."

"I will not be going to another one. I won't go to a place where I'm not wanted. Where I can't be accepted for who I am. And if you can't do that much for me, then do not marry me."

He took her hand in his, "I love everything that you are."

He appeared as though he were going to say more, but they were interrupted by a small child that ran past them in a panic, then tripped over his own little feet. He screamed, huge tears streaming down his face.

"Come now, you mustn't cry over such little things," Byakuya said, helping the boy to his feet. "Where is your mom?"

At the mention of his mother, the child threw himself to the ground again, crying loudly.

"Stop this nonsense!" Byakuya said, disapproval in his voice. "Don't you want to be a man? You cannot let your fear overrun your mind."

Miki chuckled to herself at Byakuya's pathetic attempts to calm the boy, then went him. She picked him up and dusted the dirt off him. "See? You're okay. Let's find your mommy. I promise I won't leave until we find her."

The little boy nodded, and pointed out the direction he'd last seen her. They walked, Miki holding the child's hand, until they found his mom.

"He was a cute one," Byakuya commented.

"Yeah. Once he stopped crying."

They watched from a distance as the boy's mom gathered up their things, then bent down to talk to him, and the child responded with a shout of "I'm not leaving." He threw himself onto the dirt in a full out fit, kicking and screaming while he pounded his fists on the ground.

"Our children, of course, will not be prone to such tantrums."

"Our children? Byakuya, you do know how babies are made, don't you?"

He chuckled and his eyes said that he understood what she was getting at. "Of course."

"But you want to have kids?"

"Why else would we get married? Perhaps not right now, but someday."

"How many?" Miki asked.

In the distance, the mother pled with the boy to get up and stop making such a racket.

"As many as we have, I suppose. Eventually, we'll have to provide an heir. Don't you want some?"

"No. Not really. What do I know about being a parent? Considering my own mother..."

Miki cringed as the mother across the park tried to pick up her screaming son, and was rewarded with a solid kick to her shins.

"Well, from the way you handled that kid earlier, I'd say you're a natural."

Finally, the mother gave up on carrying out her child, and looked around for some sort of assistance, obviously at a loss as to how to deal with the situation.

"Byakuya?" She turned to him suddenly. "What are we doing here?"

"Hm?" he looked at her, puzzled.

"It just seems like everyone and everything is trying to keep us apart. When it's not outside forces, we disagree about almost everything."

"That is just part of life."

"Yes, but most relationships don't have this many mountains."

"Just because you call them mountains, doesn't mean they're impossible to climb," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and they headed for home. "It just means that we'll have a lot of fun on the journey, and the view from the top can be nothing short of amazing."

Finally exhausted, the child stood up and took his mother's hand. They walked away.

"You always say the strangest things," Miki said with a laugh.

The day passed into evening, and Miki gathered her things. She gave Byakuya a kiss goodbye, and found herself so caught up in the emotions from the past few days that she couldn't let him go.

"Ahh, now it is my turn to ask you if you know how babies are made, dear," he said.

"Yes, dear, I'm well aware. And right about now, I'd risk it," she replied with a smile.

"Except that you are due back at school."

He walked her to the gates, and they parted after one last kiss, but as she left a strong wind blew, carrying his voice to her. She thought she heard him say, "How do I keep finding myself torn between what I want and what is expected?"

* * *

Miki arrived home quickly, having had it drilled into her head that any time was a good time to practice. The hallway to her room was packed with people, all of whom seemed to be milling about for no apparent reason. Then she heard the unmistakable noise of an argument, and realized that it was coming from her own room. She dashed inside, closing the door behind her.

"And don't talk to me ever again, if that's how you're going to be!" Kimie shouted.

"Hey, guys, quiet down," Miki said, but her words were lost to those two.

Jun sprang to his feet, fists balled. "Fine! I guess you don't need my help with swords anymore, either."

"Well, okay, then! Give me back the bracelet I made!"

"Give me the earrings I bought you," Jun said, and flinched as Kimie took them off and threw them at him.

"Hey!" Miki shouted, getting their attention. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," Jun replied, slipping off the bracelet, his voice deadly calm. "It's over."

"Yes, it is," Kimie agreed, "Because I never liked you that much to begin with."

"Fine," Jun said, and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kimie? What just happened?" Miki said.

Her friend went over to the door, and bent to pick up the bracelet. She sank to her knees, "I don't know."

Miki went to her, putting her arms around her as her friend cried well into the night, eventually falling to sleep from exhaustion.


	51. Cherish the Happy Times

Byakuya arrived home a little later than usual, and was pleasantly surprised to find Rukia already at work with Miki on weapons practice. He slid behind a tree to watch for a while, nodding slightly as his sister spared a quick glance in his direction. Miki, who was busy dodging Rukia's blows, seemed completely unaware of his presence.

His girl held her own, receiving only a few grazing blows from her opponent, an improvement from her earlier fumblings with a sword. Evidently all of the practice they'd given her had done some good. Miki launched into an offensive series of attacks, driving Rukia back, her sword sending tiny reflections of sunlight arcing across the field. Rukia was not, however, losing ground because she was thrown off her guard, but as part of some strategy she was working.

The ring as their weapons met echoed through the empty yard. Both stood for a moment, muscles straining in attempt to drive the other back a single step, but neither would relent, unwilling to make that sacrifice. Then Rukia danced quickly to the side, and Miki turned to keep her in sight, leaving her back to him.

On a whim, he quietly drew his own katana, but remained hidden behind the tree. Miki, forced onto the defensive, backpedaled. She finally regained her footing mere steps away from him, but Rukia kept her attention, her slow attacks of earlier suddenly replaced by full speed swings.

Cautiously, he crept up to Miki, the flat of his blade poised to deliver a solid blow to her right shoulder. Much to his surprise, she spun on her heels, bringing her sword up to meet his with a deafening clang, while at the same time throwing herself a half step to the side to avoid Rukia's swing.

"Most impressive," he said, allowing a touch of approval to sneak into his tone.

Miki slid back, putting both her opponents in front of her, and stood at the ready, having well learned not to let her guard down until practice was fully over, though she smiled a little, her cheeks notably more flushed than earlier.

"That was pretty low," she commented.

"Not so. You can never expect your enemies to fight with the same honor you do."

"Then I'll be fine, as long as my enemies smell like you do," she retorted.

"Is that how you knew I was here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I smelled you before you came around the corner there," she pointed to the direction from which he'd entered the yard, and smiled. "Not really floral, but woodsy, maybe."

"Very good. Time for some Kido," he said, sheathing his sword.

He coughed out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and stomped her feet. "Aww, do we have to?"

"We must."

"I don't see why. There are plenty of shinigami who have no talent for Kido whatsoever, and they get along fine," she argued, as they set a couple of targets out and walked to the other end of the field.

Of all her skills, Kido was the one she needed the most work with. Sometimes even the weakest of skills could save a life, and he was determined to give her everything she could possibly need when out in the field.

"Yes, but you have not yet reached your potential, so we must work until you do. I have a theory I'd like to test out first today."

"Theory?" Rukia asked, but he ignored her, staring at the target, deep in contemplation.

"Rukia, hit that with a Shakkaho," he commanded. Her spell went off in a bright red burst, burning a decent sized hole in the target.

"What did you see?" He asked Miki.

"A blue light? Well, it might have had a tinge of purple in it."

He nodded, "Rukia, how are you feeling right now?"

She looked at him, her violet eyes puzzled, and shrugged, "Happy, I guess."

He faced the next target, aiming his own spell at it, and watched in satisfaction as it demolished the target completely. "And now?"

"White. Pure white."

He nodded, "Exactly as I thought. You are not seeing the color of the spell itself, but the emotion behind it. I believe Rukia isn't as adept as I at keeping her emotions locked down, so hers was a happy blue, and you saw mine as white."

Miki pondered a moment, "White isn't the lack of color at all. It's more like the balance of all colors. The purity of being exactly where you are supposed to be in that moment."

Byakuya allowed none of his surprise to show, "It appears that your Kido is tied to your Zanpakuto."

"But how is this supposed to help me?"

"It gives you the advantage of knowing the emotional state of your enemy."

"Maybe, but wouldn't it just normally be red anyway when in battle? And it doesn't change my casting any."

"Perhaps. Try it now."

Taking two steps forward, she thrust her hand out, and cast the spell. Red light shot from her hand, arcing toward the target, but the effect was ruined when it fell way short of the mark. They continued to work on different spells, and each one worked with the desired effect, though none achieved a good distance or impact.

Though he did not let it show, this new discovery had him excited. He fully believed that she held at least enough power to equal some of the Lieutenants - perhaps more, and the drive to master those abilities. With the way she responded to competition, she might even do so a bit sooner than they had. Either way, with this development, she would move forward in leaps and bounds.

The only thing that may hold her down was her own feelings of lacking self worth, and he swore that he'd make her understand she was precious. He regretted, deeply regretted taking her to that dance. But in the end, she would, indeed, prove herself, and he would do everything in his power to help her with that task.

"Oh no. I lost track of time," Rukia said, and dashed off toward the house, but stopped after a few steps. "Hey, before I go, Miki. We're having a girl's night at Orihime's next weekend, and she asked me to invite you along."

"I already made plans with Kimie, otherwise I'd love to go."

"I'll talk to Orihime about it. Maybe she could come along, too."

"That might be good for her. She's been a bit down lately, ever since she broke up with Jun."

"They broke up? That's too bad," Rukia said before she left.

"I suppose we should go clean up for dinner," Byakuya said, draping his arm around Miki once they were alone.

"Mm, maybe in a minute." She pulled him down toward her, and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Despite himself, he returned the kiss, and when her lips parted beneath his, he allowed his tongue to roam. He knew he should stop, but no part of him wanted to, and that was dangerous. So perilously close, he was, to losing his mind, and their little game. Just a moment longer, only a little bit more.

Then with every ounce of strength he had, he pulled away, but only to nuzzle his nose in the hollow of her neck. His hands, taking up where his mouth left off, trailed down her shoulder to her breast, and she moaned lightly with the contact.

He gathered every fiber of will within him to pull away completely, and putting several steps distance between them.

"Byakuya..." she begged, her voice weak and innocent as a kitten's.

"You have not yet caught me," he explained, as she stood before him, speechless.

"I did so. Earlier."

He wavered a moment, part of him desperate to accept her thinking, but then said, "You merely blocked my attack. That can hardly be considered catching."

She opened her mouth to protest further, but closed it when he took off running. She gave chase, all around the back of the manor, his movements always just slow enough for her to keep an eye on him. Several times, he let her come close enough to almost grab his clothes, but then sped off again, teasing.

When he turned the corner on the side of the house, he burst into full speed, putting himself behind her. She ran, as fast as her feet would carry her, but stopped dead in her tracks, unable to ascertain where he'd disappeared off to. She tipped her head back, trying to locate him, her senses stretching outward.

He stepped up to her, and whispered in her ear, "Lose something, dear?"

She whirled around, but he was back at the training field before she'd completed her turn. Again she gave chase. She'd gotten faster, but was still no match for him. At this rate, there would be nothing left for the school to teach her before long. It pleased him to think of how far she'd come.

Some time later, another opportunity presented itself. This time, he reached out from behind her, taking both her wrists in his hands and holding them securely at her sides. He kissed and nibbled on her neck, as she moaned, unable to struggle, her body frozen with longing. His responses grew sluggish from his own overwhelming need.

"You'll have to be faster than that, if you want to catch me," he sped away from her again, but this time she stood rooted to the spot for a while, until she caught her breath.

When they were called for dinner, they gave up their game, and he pulled her aside to talk.

"About this girl's night, I would prefer it if you stayed here. The human world is dangerous," he said.

Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but he could not shake the feeling that it was a bad idea. While he knew they were two different people, there were so many similarities between Miki and Hisana, and at times he wondered if he was merely repeating history. This caused a certain anxiety within him that he held tightly in check, but the simple fact was that he could not go through another such heartbreak.

"Rukia will be there."

"She is good, but there are some enemies that even she'd have trouble with. I would rather you stay here with me instead. Please."

"It might not be anything of concern anyway, since I don't think we'll both be allowed to go."

"Perhaps. But even so, be careful, okay?"

She nodded and they went inside for dinner.

* * *

Byakuya walked the streets of Karakura town. He thought he'd made his wishes crystal clear about tonight, but apparently, neither Miki nor his sister had listened.

He launched himself upward, landing on the roof of a building directly across from Inoue's apartment, and taking a seat, allowed his feet to dangle off the edge. From here, he could see their shadows dancing around the room through the drawn shade. He pulled out his hollow-locator, and checked to see that all was still quiet. When he saw that it was, he did not put it away, but continued to turn it over in his hands, thinking that perhaps he was over-reacting.

Despite the fact that all was quiet now, and he could sense no leaking spirit pressure, he still worried that Miki or Kimie might lose control and cause problems. He trusted in Rukia and her abilities, but there were some enemies that even she could not handle.

He saw the substitute shinigami walk down the street below him, and he held still until Ichigo disappeared around the corner. Breathing a sigh of relief, he resumed his shadow watching.

"It's not every day you see Byakuya Kuchiki peeping in windows," Ichigo said, appearing behind him sometime later.

He turned to glare at the strawberry haired boy, who plopped down next to him, quite uninvited.

"Rukia told me you were worried about them, so I thought I'd keep an eye out," Ichigo continued.

Why was it that nobody could mind their own business these days? It irked him, especially when it came to things of a personal nature. Most especially when it came to that boy and things of a personal nature.

"What do you think they do in there?" Ichigo asked.

"That is one of life's great mysteries, I'm afraid."

"Byakuya, why are you here? I don't think there'll be any trouble. Even if there is, I can handle whatever Rukia can't."

Because everything he held dear to him was up there, and he could not bear the thought of something happening to them. He'd been through that too many times already.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Byakuya asked instead of answering.

"Not really. Most of my friends are up there."

"And yet you ask me what I'm doing here."

"Okay, okay. You've made your point," Ichigo said, and hopped over the edge of the building.

Some thirty minutes later, the girls all emerged from the apartment. From the looks of things, they'd spent the last hour or so making each other up. Rukia stopped in mid stride, and looked all around her, sensing something, but then continued on her way. He allowed them to get a little bit ahead of him before he jumped to the ground.

When they reached the next street corner, Rukia again peered intently behind her, but this time Byakuya was caught off guard as he peeked out from under the cover of a bush. Rukia smiled, and returned her attention to her friends.

A scream penetrated the quiet night, and he raced toward his family, drawing Senbonzakura. He skidded to a halt next to them, and saw the hollow holding Miki's friend aloft, by one arm. Rukia stood beside him, her own weapon already drawn, and standing protectively in front of Miki and Inoue. He stepped to put himself between Rukia and the hollow.

The hollow lifted its head to the air, as though sniffing for something. It drew Kimie closer to it, sniffing at her hair, but then Rukia's shout drew its attention. The hollow looked at Rukia for only a moment before its eyes drew behind her, spotting Miki and Inoue.

"You!" it said, casting Kimie forward, sending her careening into Byakuya. He flew into action, catching the girl before she sent them both sprawling. Before his very eyes, the hollow disappeared. Everyone looked all around, wondering where it could have gone. Miki stood completely frozen, an expression of horror mixed with recognition on her face.

* * *

"You," the hollow said again, this time from somewhere beside Miki. She urged her head to turn, her body to move away from the thing, but it would not cooperate. "Miki. You've gone and joined them."

The hollow that was once her mother kept talking, with barely a pause. "You stink. It's a shame, no peaceful life for you. You'll have to die like the rest. But I'll save you for last." It ran one of its spiky bone fingers down her cheek. "Yes, my dear, you will provide the ultimate insult."

"Don't call me that! You've no right to call me dear," Miki said, turning to glare at the hollow.

"But you're not really one of them, are you? You don't fit in. I know your heart, and it's as black as mine! Yes, I was there, and I know all your dirty secrets," it said with a cackle that sent chills down Miki's spine.

"You know nothing about me!" Miki shrieked. "Do not compare us, we're not alike at all. You dare to call us heartless when you're the one who killed your own mother!"

"You would do the same."

"Never. I am not selfish, like you."

"We will see," the hollow said, looking around at all her friends, stopping when it saw Byakuya. "Ah. He still stands beside you. But for how long? Yes, I do wonder how long it'll be before he starts looking at you with the disdain that all lowborn deserve?"

"He's not like that," Miki said, and the hollow turned to look at her. They stared for what seemed like minutes.

"I don't suppose you're willing to call off your dogs so we can talk?" It aimed a significant glance in Byakuya's direction, and Miki looked too, just in time to see his katana disintegrate before her very eyes.

"I guess not. Should you change your mind, you are always welcome to come home," the hollow said. "We'll meet again." It vanished, leaving Byakuya's cherry blossoms to hit only air a split second later.

Byakuya rushed over to her, gathering her into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. "And you'd damn well better not say you were just in the neighborhood!"

She understood that the previous loss of his wife, combined with her own history had shaken him to the core. However, he allowed his fear of losing her to run rampant, and that could potentially tear them apart. It wasn't just tonight either; he'd done similar things far too often, and she was tired of him always telling her what to do. She hadn't mentioned it before, unable to bring herself to talk to him about it. But this was a whole new level of odd, and it was time to put an end to it.

She allowed him to take her by the arm, and he led her away from the rest of the group. When they were out of earshot, she jerked away from him and turned to stand facing him, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Well?" she demanded, imagining she looked much like an angry mother.

"Who was that? Why did that hollow know your name? And what did she mean by 'I know your secrets?' Miki, what the hell is going on here?" he launched the questions at her, barely taking time to breathe, much less listen to any answers she might give before the next was already out of his mouth.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Why are you here?"

"This is important. I need to know. Who was that?" he said again.

She laughed bitterly. "Isn't this just like you? Ignore the fact that you've done something irrational. Your needs. Your concerns always come first. You're selfish."

"I'm simply trying to protect you!"

"And I'll say it again. Nobody asked you to do that-"

"It's my job, Miki," he interrupted.

"Your job is to slink around, following people who don't want you to? That sounds more like a stalker to me. It's creepy."

"No, but I do have to ensure your safety. What if I wasn't here?"

"Then Rukia would have been the one to attack; The result would still be the same. Or maybe she wouldn't have missed!"

"And if it not?"

"Why can't you see you're smothering me?" Miki said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Us. You're letting your own stupid fears control your actions. It's not fair to either of us!"

The way he looked at her, eyes wide with shock, made her wonder if anyone had ever dared to say such things to him before.

"I'm sorry you're angry at me. I did what I felt was necessary. Nothing more. But you need to tell me what just happened," he said.

"I should have known you wouldn't get it through your thick head," she said, shaking her head sadly.

He was silent for several minutes, as he stared at her, and finally said, "I understand, Miki. I really do. But if anything were to happen to either of you, I do not believe I could live with myself."

"You're trying so hard to keep us by your side, but if you're not careful, you'll just be alone in the end. Now I'm going to go enjoy the rest of the evening with my friends. You should go home."

"Who was that?" he asked again to her retreating back.

"That," she said, turning. "That was my mother."

* * *

Miki and the girls filled the rest of the evening with goofy dances, sweet treats, and karaoke, and Miki was glad to realize that there wasn't anyone without a smile by the end of the night.

"That's really pretty," Kimie said as they got ready for bed that night.

Miki had just unhooked the clasp on the necklace, and held it in her hand a moment. It was an amber piece she'd found in a shop along the street that evening. She'd bought Rukia a matching one, but hers was violet.

"Thanks. I think it suits me. Maybe this is my color."

"You're a strange one, girl. Always thinking in colors."

"I suppose I am," Miki said.

"You're lucky. Do you know that? To have someone who cares so much about you as Captain Kuchiki does."

"Yeah. But there are people who care about you, too."

"Not like that, though."

"You may not be able to see it, but Jun cares for you in the same way as Byakuya cares for me. Why did you two break up?"

"Just a stupid fight," Kimie said.

"That's not it. People don't break up because they fight. There's always some deeper reason."

Kimie was quiet a moment, as her eyes welled with tears. "I told him I loved him, but he said he didn't know. How do you not know if you love someone?"

"Maybe he just doesn't realize it yet. Some boys are silly that way. Just give him some time."

"I guess you're right," Kimie said with a yawn, and then she fell silent. "There's something else..."

"What?"

"They want me to graduate. Early. I've been accepted into division thirteen!"

"Really? That's great! When?"

"As soon as I get back to school," Kimie said.

"Then we have to celebrate!"

Miki had a difficult time getting to sleep that night. Every time she was about to drift off, noises from the street below would jolt her back to consciousness. If she listened closely, she could swear she heard, buried beneath the other sounds of the night, faint voices calling for help.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again to all of you who are reading! Let me know what you think!


	52. All Good Things

"Group four!" the Kido teacher yelled, and Miki stepped up to the line. She concentrated and lobbed a spell at the target before her, only to have it fizzle out before it reached the halfway point. She went back to her spot and plopped heavily onto the ground.

"You know, Hurricane, you're supposed to be trying to hit the target," Jun said, teasing.

A few seconds later, when the teacher called his group forward, Miki picked up a tiny acorn and held it aloft, poised to strike. She sent it flying at the back of Jun's head at the exact moment it would do the most damage.

He made a garbled sound, his concentration ruined, and Miki stifled a laugh as his spell went up in a great cloud of smoke.

"And what was that?" the teacher asked, looking down her nose at him.

"The sky is..." Jun said, but broke off when he spotted Miki. "I'll do better next time, Teacher."

"What's the matter, Chicken Little? You lose to a helpless acorn?" Miki taunted, while Daiki rose to take his turn. They often goofed off like this during class.

"You.. Just wait!" Jun said.

Miki took her turn again, but she spared no time for concentration, and as a result, her spell landed several feet from where she stood.

"That was pretty pathetic, even for you," Daiki said.

Miki shrugged, returning to her brooding. She'd become convinced, despite her earlier confidence, that Byakuya would not cave in their little game. This meant that if she wanted their relationship to return to a normal healthy one, she needed to catch him. Now that she had a better grasp of his true speed, she understood that her chances were very slim. But still, there had to be some way.

"You've been quiet today. Something on your mind?" Jun asked.

It wasn't like she had anything to lose, and maybe one of them would have an idea if she told them. She gave them a brief outline of the game she was playing with Byakuya.

"Considering you're still in school, it's good that you can keep track of him," Daiki said.

"Only when he wants me to. But what do I do?"

They tossed around ideas for a little bit, pausing to take shots at the target. None of the ideas they discussed held much merit, and most were turned down outright. Miki felt a little awkward at the idea of tricking Byakuya, but it would take years otherwise. It was time that she felt she didn't have.

Daiki meowed loudly sometime later when Jun was back at the line, but it did not disturb the latter at all and his spell went off with a bang. Miki couldn't help but be reminded of the time Jun had fallen out of the tree because a cat was chasing him.

"A tree!" she said, and at their questioning looks explained. "What if I ambush him from someplace high, like a tree or something?"

"That could work, though I'd think he'd be prepared for that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. And I've never succeeded in hiding my presence from him."

Still, the idea was very intriguing, and maybe she could come up with some variation on it that would work. She thought about it a lot, and even consulted Yuhimori, who had a few great suggestions for her.

The morning her new plan was to take place, she hopped out of bed with a huge grin. She set to work on a letter, struggling to write it, and then taking a lot of time to make more than one copy. Pulling the blanket off her bed, she folded it neatly and stuck it at the bottom of a pile of things she would take with her.

At lunch, she passed around the copies of the letter, "Which one is hardest to read?"

"This one, I think. What are you planning, Hurricane?"

Rather than explain everything, she promised that if it worked, she'd tell them all about it, and departed for the manor, her picnic basket and blanket in hand. These she spread around the base of a large tree, and then went inside.

"Rukia, you know I love you, so I say this with the best of intentions," Miki said, glad to have caught her future sister alone. "But please, go away tonight!"

"Why?" Rukia asked. "I thought you liked training with me."

"I do, but I was hoping for a little one on one training, if you know what I mean?"

"I don't..." she said, then her eyes widened as she understood what it was that Miki was really asking. "Oh, oh, I see. Personal training, huh?"

Miki nodded.

"I'll go see if Renji's busy tonight then," Rukia smiled, as she played with her necklace.

"Thanks. You're the best," Miki said.

"The best what?" Byakuya asked, walking into the room.

"Sorry," Rukia turned to her brother. "I've got some... stuff to do, so it'll just be you two for the evening."

"But, didn't you just say?"

"Yes, I forgot. I'll be back later," she said, rushing out of the room, and tossing a wink at Miki as she left.

"What was that about?"

"With Rukia, you never can tell," Miki said. "How was your week?"

"Fine," he said, and Miki grinned, went to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We need to talk."

"Is that any way to greet me after a week? We need to talk?" she pouted.

He hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Byakuya kissed Miki. The scent of her perfume, fresh and sweet, like roses or perhaps lilies, drifted to him, intoxicating. He allowed himself to be lost in her for a few minutes.

"Practice," he said, breathlessly, as he pulled away.

"In a moment," she said, reaching up to touch his face.

He backed away, already perilously close to the edge. "Now."

She closed the distance again, and he noted something undefinable, but with a hint of naughty in the way she walked.

"Just hold me a minute more," she begged, her voice quiet and compelling.

"I cannot-" he protested, even as his arms betrayed him to encircle her. He held his breath, thinking that in this confined space he might lose control. If he could just get her outside...

"Practice," he said, hoping it sounded like a command, not a question. He all but sprinted to the door, and out of the house. She walked slowly, her hips swaying.

Was it his imagination, or was her outfit just a little tighter than usual? And how was it that just a hint of her collarbone peeking out of beneath her top could drive him to the point of madness? He hadn't anticipated such a challenge when he started this.

"What's first today?" she asked, her lids lowered as she batted her eyelashes, a slight grin on her lips.

Distance. He thought about what would put the most space between them. "Let's do something different tonight. We will practice shunpo until dinner."

"Or until I catch-"

"But I'll not go easy on you," he finished, and sprinted away.

He hid his presence from her, and went to the little creek that ran through his property to wash his face. When the icy water hit him, he felt the tightness in his chest lessen, and found he could breathe normally again. He searched for her, and found she was quite a ways away from him, in a completely different direction.

He waited, sitting on a rock until she drew near, lost in thought.

Miki had been a little down lately, ever since her roommate had graduated, and she'd been left alone in the room. He suspected that nobody else would occupy that room until she was gone as well, and it was likely his fault. She still had the boys, but he was sure that wasn't the same either. He wondered if she'd talked to Kimie at all since she'd left, and thought about bringing the subject up.

He suddenly looked up and realized that he had been sitting here a while. Miki hadn't found him yet, and he searched for her. Panic surged through him when he didn't immediately sense her. He broadened and strengthened his search, but still found no sign. She wasn't good enough yet to hide from him, so where did she go?

Springing to his feet, he dashed off in the direction he'd last felt her. When he saw nothing unusual there, he went into the wooded section of the grounds. He navigated the twisting path through the trees, and came to a dead halt when he saw it.

There, beneath a big tree, a blanket had been spread, a bottle and two glasses arranged on top. Leaning against the bottle was a letter, bearing what he thought might have been his name, but wasn't quite sure, since the handwriting was atrocious.

This, then, was her trap. Torn between going and staying, he stood on the very edge of the blanket, knowing he had mere seconds to make his decision. Staying meant he would lose, and leaving might drive her away. Damn if she wasn't right, he would crumble. He stepped slowly forward, and stooped to pick up the note.

He tore it open, and stopped for a moment, looking around. Some tiny sensation, like a whisper drifted through the boughs of the tree under which he stood. Unsure of how, her assault, he knew, would come from up there. He continued to read the letter, and when he got to the last line, "now, I have you right where I want you," her presence appeared in the tree.

She catapulted toward him from the highest branches, and he held his arms out to catch her. Her aim was off, though, and her left elbow caught him hard across the temple, sending them both falling backwards.

He hit the ground with a thud that sent all the air rushing from his lungs, and she lay sprawled atop him.

"I suppose you caught me," he said.

She threw back her head and laughed, and he joined her. When they were finished, he held her tight, cherishing the moment, until her stomach emitted a loud growl.

She looked down with a frown, "Shut up, you. I'm busy."

"Eat something," he said, and she pulled the picnic basket to her without sitting up. She grabbed out two full plates and set them on the blanket. He sat them up as she unwrapped the first one.

"What is that?"

"Sandwiches," she said, and he nodded. "Grandma always called them 'Romantic Sandwiches.'"

He smiled, picked up one of the tiny heart shaped pieces of bread, and popped it into his mouth. When he bit down, his eyes widened and watered. He generally liked spicy foods, but this was something else entirely, and it took all his will to force it down.

"She always said that if I ate them with a handsome man, we'd be together forever," Miki continued, putting one in her own mouth and spitting it out a second later. "Yuck, too much... Heck, I don't even know what!"

She'd gone to a lot of trouble to set all this up, and now sat before him, a frown on her face, eyes shining with unshed tears. He scooped up a handful of sandwiches and crammed them in his mouth, choking them down as he reached for more. Her hand on his stopped him, and he dropped them back on the plate.

"Something tells me you'll regret that in a little bit," she said with a chuckle, and feeding him a strawberry from the other plate. "But thank you."

"Then I suppose you ought to figure out what you'd like to do with me before that."

"Oh, I think you already know," she said, and leaning in, they shared a deep kiss.

* * *

"Miki?" Byakuya asked some time later, as they lay snuggling beneath their discarded clothing. "Tell me about that hollow we saw last week."

"Hmm," she said sleepily. "How very clever of you, dear. Wait until my brain is floaty, and my legs are like jelly so I can't run, then ask me the difficult questions."

He chuckled, but then said, "This is important, Miki. It has been far more active lately. It is up to something, and we're trying to figure out what."

"She is - claims to be - my mother."

"Claims?"

"Yes. I have no way of knowing if she's telling the truth or not. Obviously she doesn't look anything like her anymore. But whether she is or not isn't really important. She believes it, and here's the strange part; She's in nearly every memory I have from being a human. There in the background."

Miki took her time in telling Byakuya everything she could remember about the hollow, and her bizarre quest to end all shinigami.

"What was she talking about, that she knew your secrets?"

Miki was silent for a full minute, and he was content to let her think.

"I really don't know," she said. "That's been bothering me, I can't figure out what it was she meant."

"Perhaps she didn't mean anything at all by it, and simply wanted to get under your skin?"

"Maybe, but it seemed more like she was talking about something specific."

"Miki? Do you remember your father at all?"

She shook her head. "No, he left us before I was born. In fact, I don't even know his name. Grandma rarely spoke of him, but when she did she referred to him by all sorts of colorful terms that were unbecoming of an old lady! It was quite something!"

"I see. Did she tell you why he left?"

"She didn't know. But she blamed my mother's death on him. He was a liar and a thief, she always said."

"I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, and Grandma did tell me that when I was almost four, he stole me, leaving a note that said he would bring me back in a week or so."

She grimaced and said, "She looked everywhere for me, the only birthday we were apart. I have no idea what might have happened during that time, but I eventually was returned with no explanation at all. By a huge, mean looking stranger who carried me so gently. Grandma said I must have liked him, because we both cried when he left."

"That is odd."

"Byakuya? Why are you so interested in my family?"

"It is strictly personal. I want to know about you, and where you came from."

"Oh, I see," she said, drifting into her own thoughts again.

"Don't worry about that hollow, Miki. We'll take care of it."

"Be careful. I've never seen her in battle or anything, so I have no idea what kind of skills she might have. I don't think she much likes to fight, and leaves that to others. She can vanish at will, though, and is very fast, so she'll be difficult to catch."

* * *

Miki's room felt empty now that she was alone. Whenever she spent time in there, her eyes drifted to the empty spot above the desk, or the naked bed opposite her own. She could tell that Jun felt the same way, and they took to studying outdoors, Daiki joining them frequently.

"Hey, Hurricane?" Jun said as they studied one afternoon. "Do you think Kimie misses us at all?"

"She's probably too busy doing important stuff," Miki said. "But I suppose, that in the quiet hours she thinks of you."

"Both of you," Daiki said. "I know, because I ran into her the other day. Told her you two were moping around and lost without her!"

Since Kimie had left, her friends seemed to notice a change in Miki, and took to extreme measures to check up on her, sometimes dropping by to visit at all hours. Rukia and Rangiku both had been guilty of climbing in her window during the night, the latter passing out once or twice on the empty bed.

Two days ago, however, Rangiku's visit was a little different. She seemed a little nervous as she insisted they go out to practice. Miki had gone, though reluctantly, and it was perhaps the first time she'd seen her friend so serious. After some time, she'd bounded happily away, promising to visit again.

A messenger came up to them then, handing Miki a letter.

"Captain Mystery must be lonely, too," Jun teased.

"It's not from him," she said, casting a puzzled glare at the envelope.

"You gonna stare at it all night or are you going to open it?" Daiki said.

She tore it open, and blinked in confusion at it, trying to make sense of the words written upon it. "Captain Hitsugaya. Wants to see me?"

Jun laughed at her expression. "Now you know how I felt. I hope Rangiku's not in any trouble."

"It's not until later, and I don't think they'd call me like this for her," Miki said, shaking her head. A moment later she returned to herself, "Besides, you'd only be concerned if her boobs were in trouble!"

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Dunno, they are nice ones," Daiki said, and Miki bonked him on the head with her book, but he only grinned. "That one doesn't hurt as much, Hurricane. It's not as big as History."

They went back to studying, but Miki couldn't help wondering what the captain wanted her for. He'd given her ample warning, but she almost wished he hadn't. It would have been far better to get it over with, and not have to spend hours guessing.

After dinner, she parted from her friends, promising to fill them in on everything once she got back. She bathed and changed, then headed out to division ten's quarters.

She stood outside the door for several minutes, the idea of knocking on it no small bit daunting. Her nerves by this point, felt tight, her hands shaking. It would have been better to have had no preparation for this.

She might have stood out there for the remainder of the evening, except that the door opened then, and someone she'd never seen before came walking out. He nodded to her with a flash of a smile then went on his way. Miki straightened her shoulders, and held her head high. She could cry and whine all she wanted after she was done, but the situation right now required every ounce of decorum she could gather. She needed a clear mind, and to do that she had to put away the reactions of her nerves.

She knocked on the door, and entered at the call. Captain Hitsugaya sat at his desk, but stood upon her entry. She had seen him around enough to realize he was short, but with the large piece of furniture between them, it struck her again how little he really was. That in itself seemed to calm her a little, and she smiled.

"Captain," she greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

* * *

"Ah, yes. Please, have a seat. How are things going at the academy?" Toshiro asked. "It seems to me it's been nearly two years since I found you at the gate."

"Almost," she agreed. "I'm learning a lot."

"Excellent. It's come to my attention lately, that some are of the opinion you are ready to be placed in a division. I would like to offer you the opportunity to join Division Ten."

She was silent a moment, as she considered what he just said. Her eyes said that something in all this just did not add up.

"Does this offer have anything to do with a certain noble with whom we're all familiar?" she asked.

"I'll not lie to you, Miki. He asked me, but-"

"Then, with all due respect, I'll have to decline," she interrupted.

His eyes widened, then narrowed as he stared at her. "Can I ask why?"

It was fairly common for people to be asked to join a particular division. It wasn't normal for someone to decline, in fact, if it happened before, then he surely would have heard about it, with the way people in the Seireitei liked to gossip. The girl certainly had a fair amount of guts.

"Because I could never take something I didn't earn."

"I see..." he said, but she wasn't finished yet. It seemed that once she started talking, she would go on until she'd said it all.

"I am not yet ready. If I were, someone at the school would have said so. There is much I still need to learn. We all know this can be dangerous work, and I could not live with myself if I caused someone's death because of my own ignorance. How can I give it my all when I don't even have my all yet?"

Toshiro found it hard to disagree with Kuchiki's assessment of the girl. She certainly displayed the qualities he looked for, and if she was as good as Matsumoto claimed her abilities were, then she was a perfect match for them.

"I'd imagine that you have been in a similar situation, Captain. People judge you because you're not as big as others, or as strong, but you know you can take care of yourself. I don't need anyone's pity, either."

"If that's how you feel," Toshiro said.

"I am sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, for wasting your time," she said. "But I cannot accept an offer like this unless it is based solely on my abilities."

He looked closely at her. She sat as still as a statue on the chair, and her face betrayed no emotion at all. Underneath that cool exterior, he sensed an anger that boiled red-hot, but anyone less sensitive than he would remain oblivious to it. It surprised him that she held that much control to keep it reigned in.

She smiled, "I would gladly accept, if it were to come with no strings attached, and when I am ready," she said, showing herself to the door.

"You hear that, Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose that she's not really ready, if she doesn't believe she is."

"Someday, when she is, she'll be quite scary, I think. I suppose there's no rush."

"I've never seen her so angry! Maybe you shouldn't have told her about Captain Kuchiki."

"I almost feel bad for him," he agreed. Then he thought about the way the other captain always looked at him, and the ongoing quest to get even that they had. "Almost," he said again, holding back a chuckle as he remembered the immense anger radiating off of Miki.

* * *

Byakuya sat on the floor, absolutely still, as he sought to clear his mind and relax his body. He'd just come back from a trip to the human world, hunting the hollow that claimed to be Miki's mother. The creature held a certain level of control over Miki that he disliked very much, afraid that it would stumble upon the exact thing to break his girlfriend's fragile sense of self.

Miki stood correct in her assessment that the hollow was fast, and it had easily slipped out of his grasp many times already, today was no different. It did not help matters any that a foul mood still hung about him from his talk with the boy-captain two days ago.

Miki stomped into the room and slammed the door behind her, sending a picture titled "Peaceful Night" crashing to the floor. Apparently there was no such thing for him either. He sighed and rose to his feet.

"How dare you?" she shouted, marching over to him.

She glared at him for a split second then raised her fist, ready to deliver a blow to his nose. He was faster, though, and caught her hand in his own, mid swing.

"Behave!" he said, his voice sharp. "Have you no dignity? Do not come into my house shrieking like the devil himself!"

"Damn you, I just can't win," she said, her fist still held firmly in his hand.

"Life is not a game, Miki. And I am not your opponent."

"I just wanted to show you what it felt like to me when you went behind my back, when I'm not ready."

"You will graduate in less than three months. You are more than ready now."

"What gives you the right to judge that?" she asked, and from the look on her face, he guessed she wished she hadn't.

"I did not spend decades practicing to make Captain without having some knowledge of what it is we're doing, Miki. Rukia thought you were ready, too. And if that is still not enough for you, I'd make any bets you've been sparring with Matsumoto lately."

"This," she said, gesturing to her hand, which he still held in the air. "Says differently."

"You cannot expect to be on a level with us, when we've had centuries to train. Next time you're in class, take a look at the other students. You'll see that more often than not you outstrip them. School is meant only to teach you the basics, which you have already learned," he explained.

"Either way, it's not your right to decide these things," she pulled her hand out of his and stomped to the other side of the desk. "It's _my _life. And my right to turn him down."

Now he was beyond shocked. She had no idea what he had to go through to get that offer in the first place, and she'd thrown it away out of hand, simply because he'd arranged it.

"Why? Why would you do such stupid thing?" Byakuya asked.

"And you still have to ask," she sighed. "Because I didn't earn it."

"Must you fight me at every corner? I simply pointed out to Hitsugaya that you may be a valuable asset. It only helped the natural order of things along. That is all."

"No. Byakuya, I'm not some charity case, so stop treating me like one!"

"You need to stop being so disrespectful!" Byakuya said, his irritation finally getting the better of him.

"Great. Now you're talking to me like you did that little boy."

"Well, you are behaving like him."

This woman would surely be the death of him! He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down before he began saying things out of anger.

"You want to talk about respect? Look at me when I'm talking to you! Half the time you've got your eyes closed or are looking anywhere but here. You've never respected me," Miki said.

"I have. Far more than you realize."

"Since I got here, all you've done is interfere in my life. You don't trust me enough to go out with my friends. And now this. Yes, respect is earned, but it goes both ways."

He sat quietly, while she came around the desk to him, and whipped open the drawer. She pulled out the tiny box that waited inside.

"This," she said, opening the box and setting it on top of the desk. "I will never marry a man who can't respect me. Who can't trust me or accept me for who I am."

"If you are looking for an apology, I do not apologize when I have done nothing wrong."

"It's not about that. I should have known you wouldn't understand. I'll continue to work hard, because I will prove myself to you. Until that day comes when I have you on your knees and you respect me and everything I've done, I do not wish to see you."

His eyes widened. She couldn't be serious. "How long will it be until then?"

"Two years," she said, her fists clenched with determination.

"Two? Surely you're joking! And you intend to best me in a fight?"

She nodded.

"Miki, I only know of one person who could come close in that short a time, and he had a lot of help. Frankly, it is impossible, but if you can do it, I'll eat my scarf!"

"All I'm asking is two years, and if you can't give me that, then you might as well look for someone else to give that to," she gestured to the box. "_Captain Kuchiki_." He winced a little at hearing his name said with such venom, and then the door slammed again.

Yes, she certainly would be the death of him. With a numbed sort of shock, he looked at the box that lay open on the desk, the jewel still sparkling within. It was too much to take in all at once. He pondered over what had just happened. It sounded to him like she just dumped him. What a ridiculous thought! So this is what that kind of rejection felt like.

If she needed a few years, he could give her that much. No, he did not want anyone else, and doubted that two years from now he'd feel any different. He would wait for her, perhaps not gladly, but he would wait. This absurd notion she carried about beating him was something else though, and he hadn't a clue as to what to think of it. Time would tell, he supposed.

* * *

Thanks for your patience, everyone. I know I haven't been able to udpate as often as I'd like. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now, or at least bring some longer chapters :) Hope you enjoy! As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	53. Endings Are Harder Than Beginnings

"See?" Jun said. "I told you I wouldn't leave you behind, Hurricane. We did it!"

He bounced around, and Miki thought for a brief moment that if he burst with excitement now, it would ruin his new uniform. She felt very self conscious in her own new clothes, and couldn't help stealing another peek in the mirror, gasping at the black clad girl that stared back.

"The graduation parties are starting!" Jun said, tugging at her arm. "Let's go already!"

They stopped only long enough to pick Daiki up before heading to the bar. Despite the fact that there were several such places in Seireitei, this one was the only one she'd been inside of. It was at this very bar that Byakuya had come to pick her up the night she'd gotten drunk.

Her body felt heavy at the thought of him, as though a boulder had suddenly been laid upon her shoulders. She'd meant what she said that day, and they hadn't spoken since. He sent her a letter every so often, and when she wasn't too depressed, she sent him some back. It seemed so wrong to her that he would not be here on this important day of her life, but she could not give in.

When she told her friends what happened, none of them quite knew what to say, but each had made it known that if she wanted to talk, they'd be there. For the most part, nobody brought up his name, and she attempted to drown out her sadness with practice.

Rukia still visited often, and that was hard because she refused to tip-toe around the issue with her, instead telling her straight out how Byakuya was doing. It seemed he, too, had his ups and downs.

"You figure out where to go next, Hurricane?" Daiki asked.

"No idea yet. You going to four?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"At least I'm not alone, right Jun?"

"Uh, right," Jun flushed a bright red, and looked down at his shoes, which always meant he was lying.

"You got a division?" Miki asked, incredulous. "And you didn't tell me? Where is it?"

"Six," he answered so quietly that she barely heard him over the music.

"That's great! Oh, but beware. Your new Captain can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Miki."

"No, it's good for you. Sure looks like we're going to be spread out all over the Seireitei, aren't we? And me with no place to go."

"What if we all agree to meet up once a week?" Daiki asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jun agreed, but Miki walked on in silence.

The bar was crowded, but she quickly spotted Rukia sitting at a table in the back with Rangiku. They pulled up seats, and Jun demanded copious amounts of drinks be brought. Dancing and merriment began immediately after that.

"Kimie!" Miki said, spotting her friend and rushing over. "How are you?"

"Congratulations!" Kimie said, managing a tiny smile.

"What's wrong?" Miki's senses went on high alert, some dullness in her friend's eyes betraying her sadness.

"You know how I pretty much ran away when I came here? I talked to my Mom for the first time earlier today."

"What'd she say?"

"That she wanted me to come home right away. Her usual drivel about how being a shinigami is unladylike."

"Really?"

"Yep, and she didn't stop there. She informed me that she expects me to come home and marry some guy. Said I was lucky that anyone would be willing to marry me!"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to stuff it, that I'm not leaving."

"That must have been hard. I'm sorry," Miki said.

"Oh, _he's_ here," Kimie said, "I don't even know what to say to him!"

Miki looked all around in a panic, until she realized her friend meant Jun, and not Byakuya. She recovered with a laugh, "Just ask him if he's gotten an assignment yet."

The girl, still wearing her green hair tie, took Miki's advice; she walked up to their friend and began talking his ear off. Miki poured her a drink, which she downed quickly, the only sign of her unease.

Some time later, much to Miki's surprise, Captain Hitsugaya arrived, and Rangiku bounded over to him. He took a seat next to Miki, who offered to pour him a drink.

"Just a little," he said. "I can't stay long."

"How are you?" Miki asked.

"Fine. I saw your solo exam, you did well. Have you changed your mind about my offer?" the white haired man said. "No strings, of course."

"Then, I absolutely have to accept."

Rangiku, who had been hovering behind Miki, began bouncing around. "Congratulations to Miki, newest member of Division Ten!"

Everyone cheered, and drinks were passed around for a toast. Rukia continued to glance around her, and Miki couldn't help but feel her unease. When Daiki asked her if she wanted to dance, she took to the dance floor. After he'd had his fill of dancing, which she suspeceted he didn't particularly care for, she continued to dance, losing herself in the rhythm, stopping only to take a sip of her drink. Though she'd kept careful track of how much she'd been drinking, she was a little tipsy.

Then suddenly the world slowed around her, the music fading to a dull thump as blood rushed through her body. Everything tilted and spun, while the people in the bar all seemed to turn toward the entry. _He's_ here, like Kimie had said earlier.

Miki continued to dance, pretending to be oblivious, but watching from the corner of her eye, as Byakuya strode across the room, and had a very brief conversation with her new Captain. When Miki could take no more, she broke into a run, desiring only to be as far away as possible from this place. Out the doors, and through the town she ran, paying no attention at all as to where she was going. Her body felt electrified, and if she didn't go as fast as possible, she might explode.

Suddenly, her body came to a wrenching halt as she collided with something. Whatever it was, it wasn't hard or poky like a bush or a wall might be. It was soft, and smelled really good, causing her heart to beat even harder. She was tipsy enough, and the wreck of her emotions caused her to topple over backwards, but a hand caught her before she fell.

"Hey, watch where you are going," Byakuya said, holding her steady.

"Oh, hello," she said stupidly.

"I apologize if my presence earlier bothered you."

"It was just business, I'm sure."

"Yes. So Hitsugaya has taken you on anyway, I hear. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I doubt I would have graduated if it hadn't been for you."

"You still have not learned to give yourself credit, I see," he said with a smile. "Some things never change. But then again, some do, just too slowly to notice."

"It felt strange without you there, today. Incomplete. But now that you're here..." she broke off, wondering just where here was. Much to her shock and embarrassment, here was the front gates of Kuchiki manor.

"It's awkward," he replied, and she nodded. "I was just about to go in for some tea. Care to join me? Things are always less awkward over tea."

"I can't. Maybe another time, but not right now," she said, holding back tears, as she walked down the street.

"Miki, I..." he said, and she met his eye. "I'm glad you didn't let what happened stop you from joining Division Ten. Of all the places you could have gone, I believe you would benefit most from Hitsugaya's example. They're also active in the human world, and I thought you would want to be out there, helping others like yourself. It was not a decision that I made lightly. Perhaps it was not mine to make, but I only wanted to help you."

"Thanks. But it doesn't change anything," she said and ran straight to her room to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

After her meeting with Byakuya, Miki buried herself in her duties, in effort to combat the loneliness. That was when the true training began for Miki, only now the stakes were much higher than a single letter written on a piece of paper. Over the first few months on the job, she became one of the first choices when patrols were needed in the real world, and Rangiku had even complimented her ability to think on her feet.

Even though her friends were all busy with their new lives, they managed to find enough time to gather for drinks once a week. Since the graduation party, much to Miki's relief, Jun and Kimie seemed to be closer than ever, though it was strictly friendship. At least, that's what they claimed when anyone asked, but anyone who watched closely could see the signs of romance on the horizon.

Rukia still visited her regularly as well, though she didn't often mention her brother anymore. Miki assumed he had given up, at least for the time being, since he hadn't sent a letter since her graduation. On those rare occasions when their paths crossed, Miki would greet Byakuya, but he always glared icily ahead, refusing to acknowledge her at all.

That always cut to the bone, and Miki threw herself into her practices during her free time to avoid thinking about him. Her friends accused her of being a workaholic, and it was obvious they worried about her.

As the months passed, one thing bothered Miki more and more. It was that meeting she'd had long ago with her mother. For reasons she couldn't explain, she found that she wanted to know more about where she came from. And the secrets. What could her mom have meant by that?

Whenever possible, she looked for the hollow, hoping for a chance at a better explanation. One rainy evening, she got her wish. She allowed herself to be separated from her friends, saying she'd be back in a few minutes, and followed the hollow to a place where they could talk. Both of them knew full well that it would end in battle.

"I was beginning to think someone killed you," Miki said.

"Judging by your clothes, you're not here to join me."

"What did you mean, you know my secrets?"

"Where's your little lapdog? Or did he finally get tired of you and dump you?"

"Actually, I left him," Miki said, snatching at the air as though she could retract her words.

"Now you know things are like I said. You just beat him to the punch."

"It's not like that. Tell me what you meant about my secrets!"

"You've always been good at twisting your wickedness into nobility. So many secrets you keep, so many lies. Out of the fire and destruction you create, you become a hero."

"Knock off this cryptic crap, and give it to me straight. What secrets?"

"You can still hear them, can't you? The cries of the children? That is the night you became a murderer. When your heart turned black."

"The night I set fire to the orphanage?" Miki said.

"So you do remember. And the little kiddies you left to burn," the hollow said with a grin and a little dance of what could only be taken as satisfaction.

"There were no children inside that building."

"Yes, there were," her mother sang.

"Just the matrons. The ones who deserved it."

"And what gave you the right to judge?"

"The scars. What they did to me. Everything. I had to. Had to protect the children. I only locked the adults inside, just the evil ones."

"Miki, they all made it out safe. It was only the children who died."

"You lie!" Miki drew her katana, her shaking hands steadying a little with the strength the weapon lent her, and advanced. "Die, you liar!"

Miki slashed at the hollow, unleashing a battle cry, but her attacks were too slow, and she dodged them all.

"Maybe when you come to terms with who you are, then I won't look like such a monster."

"No. There were no children!" Miki screamed, angry tears shining on her cheeks, as she increased her speed.

The hollow danced away, laughing, from Miki's onslaught. "You still want to blame everyone else. Murderer!"

Miki brought her weapon down on the hollow again, this time finding resistance as it grazed the creature's arm.

"Dammit," the hollow shrieked. "You really are trying to kill me!" With a final cry, she disappeared, leaving only a ghostly echo behind.

Sometime during the dark hours of night, Miki awoke in her bed, trembling and drenched with sweat, and she knew without a doubt that her mother spoke the truth.

* * *

Miki continued her practice, despite Rukia's sudden presence appearing in the training field. She wanted to get through this sequence before stopping.

"You are a difficult person to find, sometimes," Rukia said.

"Not when you know where to look," Miki said, after she'd finished her practice. She stretched in front of her friend, and asked with a sigh. "What brings you way out here?"

It seemed that every conversation she'd had with Rukia lately always ended when she tried to convince Miki that her cause was hopeless. As far as Miki was concerned, she would defeat Byakuya, and there was nothing more to talk about.

"Don't give me that look!" Rukia said. "You ever hear that old saying, 'If you can't beat them?'"

"What are you getting at?" Miki asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet. I think he might be able to help you. Come on, we have to go now or we'll be late."

"Why? What made you suddenly decide to stop laughing at me and help me?"

"He's lonely, Miki," Rukia said, her eyes sad. "Lost without you. When he doesn't know I'm there, I catch him staring at the ring. Not just staring, but sometimes he talks to it. He'd never admit these things, but I've seen them."

Miki understood those feelings. Every night before falling asleep, she held the sapphire Byakuya had given her and wished him a good night.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head.

"But this is how it has to be," Rukia finished. "I know, I've heard it before. So let's go."

Rukia led her, not to a practice yard in the Seireitei, but to the human world, and right to the front of a shop. A little girl stood sweeping, though it wasn't needed, while a redheaded boy teased her.

"This the girl?" the boy said, running over to them. "She looks weak!"

They ignored him and went inside, Miki feeling a little uncomfortable, stuck to Rukia.

"My my," said a man in a green and white striped hat. "This one does have quite a bit of potential..."

He stared at her for several long minutes, his eyes seemingly glued to Miki's neck.

"That's quite a bauble there, where did you get it?"

"From a shop here in town," Miki said, trying hard not to shudder. "I had one just like it when I was little, though."

"Hey, Tessai," he called, and a giant of a man came into the room. "Remember that girl we took in for a week a while back?" He nodded sideways at Miki, and they both examined her, leaving her feeling a little like a science experiment gone wrong.

"Forgive me, I've been rude. The name's Urahara. Kisuke Urahara. Pleasure to meet you," and he introduced everyone else.

"I'd bet on it, Boss," Tessai said, as though it were some sort of signal.

"Well, well. It looks as if we have a bit more to talk about than I originally thought," and he led them into the living quarters, gesturing for them to have a seat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were raised by your grandmother in a town just east of here."

"How did you know that?" Miki asked.

"You probably don't remember it, but we've met before. Long ago, when your father came to me asking for protection."

"I don't know anything about him. Did you know my father?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. It was a dark and stormy night, years ago," Urahara said, and Miki swallowed back a little shriek as the room was plunged into darkness.

"Lightening filled the air with electricity," Urahara continued. A flashlight appeared in his hand out of nowhere and flickered beneath his chin, casting an eerie glow over his face. "And thunder shook the earth. Rain poured-"

"Ahem, Boss..." Tessai said, his deep voice barely audible over the sudden rumble of thunder coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, all right. I was just trying to set the mood. So, when you two got here, you were soaked and crying. Your dad handed you over to Tessai, and you immediately quieted reaching out to grab his mustache, and both giggling like crazy. It was love at first sight, I think."

Tessai raised an eyebrow at Urahara, who smiled and continued his story. "I don't know how he found us, but there you were. He told me that your mother had died during childbirth, and had become a hollow. She wanted you badly, though nobody knows why, and he stopped many attempts on her behalf to kidnap you."

"What did my father look like?" Miki asked, hanging on his every word. She'd always been told that her father was no good, but the story this man was telling was different. Either way, she assumed that her past would stay locked away forever, and to finally know something was a relief.

"Dark hair, dark eyes," Urahara said, glancing at her. "Your eyes, in fact, with those unusually think eyelashes. He was a shinigami, though I don't think he had much skill. He introduced himself as Kyote."

"Kyote?" Miki repeated. Now that he had a name, he seemed a little more real to her. And now it was obvious where her powers came from.

"He asked me if I could offer you any protection, and I agreed to help. Then he left, saying he was going to try to rid the world of her, and if he didn't come back, I was to take you to your grandmother in the town. I never heard from him again."

"And she's still around, so I guess he's probably dead," Miki said with a frown.

Urahara nodded, "I put a couple of spells into a necklace similar to the one you're wearing. It was really quite a wonderful little thing, if I do say so myself. The first was to protect you from hollow. While you wore it, they would be completely unable to touch you."

"That's why I survived for so long. But wait," Miki said, remembering. "It broke when I was eight years old or so. The hollow smashed it."

"As I suspected might happen. It was only meant to be temporary anyway, and the protections on it would have faded into you. The other spell was one to call shinigami to you. For those with any kind of protective instinct would be subconsciously drawn to you."

"So then, maybe nobody really liked me much to begin with?" Miki glanced at Rukia.

"I don't think so, Miki. I would have still taken you home, I'm sure of it," Rukia said, smiling at her.

"Besides that, it shouldn't have been very strong by that point, and when you turned into a hollow yourself, it likely broke the spell. If not, then Kuchiki would have done it. If nothing else, that man is thorough."

"Well, that's good, I guess. I'd hate to think everyone liked me only because of some spell."

"Of course not!"

"We returned you to your grandmother, and that's the last we've heard of things, until today."

* * *

Yorouichi followed them all into the basement and watched in silence while Rukia sparred with the newcomer.

"So, this little scrap of a thing is the girl that stole Byakuya's heart, huh?" she said, mostly to herself.

"That's what I hear," Urahara said. "I've seen worse. A lot worse."

Yoruichi nodded, "You planning on using your technique?"

Urahara shook his head, "No. I don't think she'd ever be able to believe it was something she did herself. She's stubborn enough to get it into her head that she wasn't worthy."

"And you know all that just from watching her for a few minutes?" she asked.

"You didn't?"

Just then, Rukia called a halt, and they both came over so Yoruichi could introduce herself.

"Not bad, for a baby," she said, and Miki beamed.

"Unfortunately, I have no good news for you. I'll be unable to help you out with your quest. You are the kind who learn quite differently than others, and because of that, my techniques won't work on you. You are, of course, free to use my basement at any time, but that is all the help I can give. I'm afraid you'll have to learn your Bankai at your own pace," Urahara said.

"Thank you anyway, Urahara," Miki said with a bow, but the determination in her eyes wasn't the least bit stifled by the news. "I'm grateful for a private place to train, and I'll be fine on my own."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Because I need to reach Byakuya's level in the next year or so," Miki said, unflinching. "But at least I can train here without him seeing it. The less he knows about my skills, the better my chances, right?"

"It's still pretty impossible," Rukia said.

"I said I'd do it," Miki said. "And I will. Just need to work out the 'how' of it all."

"Hey," Yoruichi said. "Maybe he can't help you, but I can. Only if you're serious, and up to some difficult training. I'm not the type to laze around, and I won't take any slacking from you. You'll work, and you'll work hard, but maybe you can pull it off."

"Tell me when and where, and I'll be there. But why are you offering?"

"Let's just say I'd love to see the look on that Kuchiki's face if he lost," Yoroichi said.

At the girl's request, they began training immediately, and Miki had scheduled herself to spend almost every spare moment available to her in training. The girl wanted it, that much was evident, but managing that kind of feat in such a short time was near impossible.

* * *

After Miki began her training sessions with Yorouichi, her spare time became preciously short. Sleep was especially rare, and Miki found herself shaving minutes off her rest time every day. That left her feeling cranky and irritable, though she hadn't shown any hint of it to her teacher or friends.

Despite being so tired, she was looking forward to her drinking night with her friends, the one appointment she always kept. She wondered if anyone would be offended if she left earlier than usual.

She zipped up the street, anxious to get there, but slowed when she saw him. Byakuya walked alone, heading in the direction she'd just come from, his loneliness a palpable black shield about him. That same sadness that called to her in the first place, now begged to be eased, and she longed to reach out to him.

"Hello," she said, loud enough to be heard, but quiet at the same time. Her heart beat wildly, as she fought trembling muscles to keep a steady pace. His stony grey eyes never moved from the path ahead of him, and if it hadn't been for a split second of hesitation between his steps, Miki would have thought he hadn't heard her.

She stopped, watching his retreating back, and desperately wanted to run to him. He whipped around, his hair flowing out behind him, and regarded her with a cold glare. Her breath caught in her throat, and she struggled to say something, anything to keep his attention. In a moment, he again turned and strode off, leaving her to watch through teary eyes until he disappeared around the corner.

A sudden commotion from just up the street caught her attention, and she went to investigate. She found Hanataro kneeling on the ground, picking up supplies that had been strewn all over the sidewalk. Before him stood a group of big, mean guys that Miki guessed were from division eleven.

"Hey, watch where you're going, pipsqueak," one said, while another bent down to flick the littler guy upside the head.

"I'm sorry," Hanataro said, as he picked up the last of his things. He bowed and turned quickly away.

Just when Miki thought it was all over, the biggest of them all stepped forward, blocking his path. "Apologize to my friend, too," the bully demanded.

She moved quickly, coming to stand between Hanataro and the others, "What the hell is going on here?"

"This shrimp needs to learn to watch where he's going," a smaller man said, his beady eyes on Miki.

"Looks to me more like a bunch of bullies who can't leave well enough alone."

"It's okay, Miss Miki," Hanataro said.

"You guys need to learn some respect," she said. "This guy is the one who's going to patch your dumb asses back up when you get ripped apart out there. You do not treat him that way."

"Shut up, lady. What the hell do you know about battle?"

"Oh, I forgot, morons like you don't understand words, so let me put this in terms you'll understand."

She turned to Hanataro, unfastening Yuhimori, and thrusting it into his open hands. "Hold this, so I don't do anything I'll regret later."

"Please-" he said.

"It's fine," she whirled to face the bigger one. "Come on, then. Let's see what you got!"

He looked quickly at his friends, who shrugged.

"All of you," she clarified, stepping in closer and staring up at them with what she hoped was her meanest glare.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice she recognized as Daiki's echoed down the street.

"These idiots were picking on your superior. I was about to teach them a lesson," she said.

"Really, Daiki, it's-"

"Please be quiet, Hanataro," Miki said, and saw Daiki shaking his head from the corner of her eye. "You going to let them get away with that?"

Daiki shoved his own Zanpakuto into Hanataro's already loaded arms, and the small man struggled to hold onto everything.

"Let's crack some skulls, then. Just like old times. Which one you want?" Daiki said.

"How about a challenge today. I'll take the little one, since he seems faster. And that guy," she gestured to the one in the middle. "Can pick whoever he wants."

Daiki stepped up to the bigger one, while the smaller man came after her. She dodged his first blow, but the move put her back to the stone wall. As the second blow came, she braced herself for impact.

She grunted and swore as his fist met her eye. She didn't slow any, and dodged his left hand swing, coming up with a few hits of her own.

Frustration welled up inside her, and she unleashed it with her fists, pounding the little guy in the face several times before he backed out of the way. Hanataro still protested weakly from where he stood, but she paid him no attention. It felt good to finally be protecting someone, though the small shinigami probably could have taken care of this weakling himself, if he were so minded.

Before she knew it, she was fighting two opponents, and hard pressed to dodge their flurry of attacks. Daiki, always looking out for her shouted a taunt at one of them, and he stopped for a moment, torn between the two of them.

"Hey!" Jun shouted, running up to them. He took one look at the situation and barged forward, knocking the third guy to the ground. "Didn't your momma ever teach you not to gang up on people? Scum!"

Miki returned her attention to her own, while she worked out the aggression she felt at Byakuya's earlier denial, the pain of her broken heart, and the anger she still harbored toward Riko on her opponent, who gladly answered her blows with ones of his own. And then, suddenly, she stopped.

His fist caught her across the chin, and pain rushed through her, but not enough to slow her down. She grabbed his wrist, dancing under his arm. Swiftly she maneuvered around behind him and pulled his wrist up and back. He went down, his forehead touching the ground.

"Now, apologize," she demanded.

He stayed right where she held him, but said nothing. She pulled his arm up even higher, and braced a foot on his back. Glancing at her friends, she saw they hadn't fared so well yet, but they would. She winced as Daiki took another blow from the big guy, and turned back to her own, grinding her heel into him.

"What is all this?" a different voice, one that held unquestionable authority, said.

She let up on her opponent, who rose shakily, but did not try to continue their fight, and turned to explain herself.

* * *

"Someone explain to me why, when I am out for a leisurely stroll, I should come upon a band of uncouth individuals fighting in the street?" Byakuya said.

"Please, sir. They were just trying to help.." Hanataro trailed off in mid thought, when he realized just who was standing before him.

Daiki, who was not so tongue tied, began to fill him in.

"Enough!" Byakuya said, long before he'd finished the story. "You all are a disgrace to your fellow shinigami, behaving like heathens. What's more, you have broken the law, and make no mistake, I will be informing your captains of this. Do not let me catch you at this kind of behavior again," he said.

Which meant that the Elevens might get a slap on the wrist for this. Their captain likely wouldn't care what they'd been doing. That was assuming the man could read at all, which she doubted. She and Daiki on the other hand, would probably be cleaning toilets for the next eternity.

Byakuya glanced all around him, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jun. Miki felt suddenly dizzy with dread for her friend. He wouldn't be so lucky as to get away with cleaning duty, and it was all her fault.

"You," he towered over Jun. "One of my own here. Disgusting! First thing tomorrow you are to report to me for paperwork duty until I decide otherwise."

"I'm sorry," Miki said when Byakuya dismissed them, and turned to rush away with the others.

"Wait," he said to her.

When the others left, he spoke, "I am especially disappointed in you, Miki. You cannot earn other's respect by beating it into them. And further, I hope you do not expect any special treatment from me or anyone else."

Miki suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her actions were no better than what Riko had done to her. She was truly ashamed of herself.

She looked at him through blurry eyes, one of which was nearly swollen shut. This man that she once loved - no, still loved, had never been what she would call warm. But what stood before her now was an entirely different world of coldness. The walls had always been there, but the view from this side was heartbreaking.

"Byakuya, I.." she said, struggling to find the words. "I'm sorry."

"Apologizing after the fact does not change a thing. And from now on, you will address me with the respect I deserve."

"Captain Kuchiki," she said, with a bow. The idea that their relationship had come to this, that she must now refer to him in such a formal way, sent all her emotions draining from her, only to be replaced by a flood of sadness.

Again, he walked away from her, but this time she was too exhausted to cry. All at once, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to make things right between them, but did not know how to go about it. Living in a world with this cold Byakuya was like being trapped in a dark, frozen wasteland, and it was time for her to turn on the sun.

* * *

Author's Note: As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy :) Feel free to let me know what you think!


	54. When The Words Won't Come

"God, Miki, you don't look so good," Kimie said. "What the hell happened?"

No sooner had she opened her mouth to fill in her friend, than Jun appeared. He flopped into the chair, and waved to the barkeep before resting his forehead on the table.

"I am so dead," he mumbled. "Paperwork duty!"

"Sorry, Jun," Miki said again, and began to explain things to Kimie.

"That was about the stupidest thing you've done, Hurricane," Daiki said, slapping her on the back and taking his own seat.

"At least nobody was seriously hurt," Hanataro said, sitting next to him, and pulling medical supplies out of a case. He tossed an ice pack at her, and told her to put it on her eye.

Here she was, surrounded by friends, and yet she felt so empty inside. She watched as Kimie patched Jun up, and Hanataro worked on Daiki's wounds. But she was alone. Tears leaked slowly down her cheeks, and she fought to contain them.

"Hey, Hurricane," Jun said, downing another drink and motioning for more. "You should go give him a sympathy bang or whatever, then he won't be so mad tomorrow!"

"Hey, Jun," she replied, tossing a wadded up paper at him. "You should stop being such a moron! Oh, and slow down already, I can guarantee things will be worse for you if you show up with a hangover."

"You're probably right. But I still think you should go..." Jun trailed off and a very uncomfortable silence followed.

"So what exactly is paperwork duty?" Kimie asked.

"It is the worst of punishments," Jun shuddered. "He makes you sit there and fill out all the papers for the whole division."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Daiki said. "Better than cleaning toilets."

"But the whole time, he's sitting there, his eyes boring a hole right into you, like he can see everything. Your hands start to shake, and it doesn't stop! When you're done, he looks it over and if it's not perfect - and it never is, he makes you do it again!"

"Suddenly, the toilets seem a friendly punishment," Daiki said.

"Where were you earlier, Kimie? I dropped by to see you, but you weren't there," Miki asked

"Oh, I just got back from a family vacation at the beach."

"You're so lucky! I've always wanted to go to the beach," Miki said.

"Yeah, but it was with my family, and you know how they can be."

Kimie's family, Miki had learned some time ago, were one of the minor noble families. She had two brothers, one she was close with, and another that she didn't get along with at all. Her mother had a very set idea of how she wanted things to be, and the slightest deviation from her plan was like the world coming to an end.

"Still, it's the beach. I'd love to try surfing," Miki said.

Kimie laughed, "Then next time I'll see if I can't bring you along.

* * *

Miki paused, wiping sweat from her brow. She looked around, and quickly spotted Yoruichi across the room. A wave of dizziness overtook her before she could give chase, and she squatted down to combat the nausea that came quick on its heels.

Since the incident in the street, Miki had thrown everything she had into her training. She'd even convinced the others that their drinking night should become practice time.

Miki could not recall the last time she'd slept, though she suspected it may have been as long as a week. Instead, she visited her inner world, and let Yuhimori refresh her. Even with her help, she began to feel the effects of no rest.

If she could not say the words, then she would show Byakuya how much she loved him. She dragged herself on, the feeling that she needed to do this quickly, overwhelming. The spark that had always been there between them was dimming with each passing second, and she had to do this before it was snuffed out forever.

"Are you okay?" Yoruichi asked, coming to her side. "When's the last time you've eaten?"

She couldn't remember that, either, but answered, "I ate today. Maybe?"

Yoruichi sighed, helping her to her feet. They climbed the ladder and the cat woman set out some food for her.

"Eat. Miki, listen to me," she said. "You cannot learn when your stomach is empty like that."

Miki began to eat, but found it difficult because her eyes wanted to close.

"Hey!" Yorouichi said again, keeping her from falling asleep face first in her food. "How long did you sleep last night?"

When Miki didn't answer, she shook her head. "Finish eating, then go home. I forbid you to do any training the rest of the evening, or tomorrow. You need to rest. Understand?"

Miki nodded, and her stomach growled in anticipation, so she ate quickly, and left. But before she got home, a strange thing happened. She no longer felt the least bit tired, and in fact was more than ready for practice and headed toward the big practice area.

"Toilets!" Daiki snapped, his sudden presence making her jump. "Toilets, Miki. I've been cleaning toilets again because of you!"

"Hey! You should have known that would happen, Daiki."

True to his word, Byakuya had sent a letter to the captains. Miki fully expected to be sharing in cleaning duty with Daiki when she'd been summoned to Captain Hitsugaya's office, but after listening to her story, he grumbled at her not to do it again, and dismissed her.

"Why are you out so late?" Daiki asked.

"Practice," she said.

"Not here," he said, gesturing to the padlock that securely closed the area, but his face changed as he examined her more closely under the little light. "You don't look so good!"

"I'm fine."

"Go to bed! So help me, Hurricane, I'll beat you with more than just a book if you end up in the patient's wing because you're not taking care of yourself!"

"History of the Shinigami," she said, recalling the book, and she walked away.

"I mean it, Hurricane!" he shouted.

She hit up several other places, but they were all either being used for other purposes, or closed up. With nowhere else to go, it looked like she would be forced to sleep after all. But then an idea struck her, and she headed out for Kuchiki manor.

* * *

"Sir, are you awake?" called a quiet voice outside Byakuya's door. "Sir?"

He jolted into wakefulness, "What is it at this hour?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. We weren't sure if we should, but you said..." the servant trailed off.

"Say it, already," he demanded as he rose and opened the door.

"It's Miss Miki, sir. You wanted to be informed if she came onto the grounds. She's in the garden."

He made for the garden, and saw her there, pale in the moonlight, her weapon drawn. She appeared to be in the middle of something that rapidly switched between a dance and a fighting technique. Her movements were far sloppier than he was accustomed to seeing, and she wobbled quite a lot, so he assumed she'd been drinking.

It was, overall, not what he wished to be seeing at this time, but none the less, it was there. He thought he should probably deal with it before she gave his gardener a heart attack come morning, when the damage would be entirely too visible.

"So you've come to thrash my garden in the middle of the night, now?" he said, his tone sharp and angry.

She looked up at him for a moment, but not long enough to register it before her eyes flashed white. In the next instant, she crashed to the ground, face first into his precious flowers. He rushed to her side, shocked that she'd made no move whatsoever to break her fall.

Byakuya found himself suddenly presented with one of those rare situations where he did not quite know what to do. He could send his men to take her home, but that seemed rather impersonal. If she had come all the way here, despite being drunk, then it may be a bit harsh to send people she didn't know to care for her. On the other hand, keeping her here wasn't an option either.

He decided to take her home himself, but when he turned her over, he saw the dark circles under her pale eyes. He lifted her and was surprised at how light she felt, and he could smell no alcohol on her. This wasn't drunkenness at all; it was exhaustion. She'd literally worked herself sick, and it changed his plan immediately.

He sighed to himself as he brought her inside, and laid her on the bed. With her, it was always something.

He watched her for some time, knowing he should probably seek out a bed elsewhere, but was unable to tear himself from her side. Finally, when he could no longer keep his eyes open anymore, he crawled in next to her.

"Byakuya," she murmured, rolling over and curling up close to him. "So warm. I love you so much."

"My dear," he replied. "I do not even know how to begin battling you." Then he closed his own eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Miki awoke days later, her mouth dry, as though she'd swallowed a cupful of dirt. Her eyes, too, were glued together with what felt like sand. She brushed it off, and opened them to see a familiar room, but not the one she expected. Confusion washed over her and she sat up quickly, panicked.

"You're alive," he said softly from a chair next to the bed. "Relax, you're at my house."

She moved her head to look at Byakuya, still unable to grasp what had happened. "Oh, how did I get here?"

"You don't remember a thing, do you?" he said, shaking his head. "Miki, why are you trying to work yourself to death?"

It wasn't that hard to say. You. I'm trying to kill myself because of you. But the words still would not come, and her own hands betrayed her when she tried to answer with a touch. At a loss, she shrugged instead.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up, but we need to talk," he said, and left her alone in his room.

She began to feel a little better once she'd bathed and cleaned up. Before leaving the bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and had to admit she didn't look so good. She stood for a bit longer, going over what she would tell Byakuya, then left for the library where she knew he'd be waiting.

When he looked up at her, she froze, the words she'd planned rushed away from her, leaving only: "Is this the end, then?"

"I don't know. I sent word to your captain that you were resting here."

"Thank you," she said her eyes filling with tears.

"Miki, why are you here? Did you come to talk to me?"

"Not exactly," she said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Then, yes, it is the end," he said, his tone and demeanor frigid and sharp, like a crystalline dagger carved of ice.

"Wait!" she said when he rose to leave, and she sped to his side, holding him by the arm. He turned, but when no words came for more than a minute, he yanked free of her grasp, and moved to the door.

"Stop, please don't go!" she cried, sinking to her knees. "I want to tell you so many things, but I can't. The words get stuck. I thought I could show you, but I can't do that either. Help me, please."

"That is all you had to say," he said, going to her.

He held her while she cried for nearly a quarter of an hour, the only words she could say were, "I love you." When at last she could cry no more, he looked at her, but this time his eyes were warmer.

"You're a mess," he said. "Now, can you tell me why you're on this crusade to kill yourself?"

Now that she'd completely broken down, she could talk freely again, and she told him everything. Her world was somehow less empty in that moment, as he silently listened to all she had to say, only squeezing her to him when she needed it.

"You once told me," she said. "That family are the people you turn to when things are rough, right?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Will you help me with something? I want to find out more about my dad, and I think I know where to look now. But I want you to come with me, please?"

"Of course," he said.

She filled him in on everything Urahara told her, and from there they talked well into the night about various things, both trying to feel out where their relationship was headed.

"Miki, will you give up this foolish quest to beat me?" he asked suddenly.

She thought for a moment, "No, I can't."

"Why? Miki, can't you see what you've done to yourself?"

"Because I said I would do it. I probably won't win, but I have to try," she said, and when he opened his mouth to interrupt her, she held a finger to it.

"I know I've been working too hard, and I need to slow down. I can't let that be my whole world any more," she continued. "I would like to spend more time with you, but only on the condition that we don't practice together at all. This way I know I'll have enough downtime."

"If that is what you desire," he said.

They sat in silence for several minutes, her head resting on his shoulder. While they had mountains to climb, it didn't help matters any that she kept finding bumps in the road and insisting they were mountains.

"Is it still in the drawer over there?" Miki asked.

He stood and retrieved the little black box from his desk, returning to sit behind her. He brought his arms in front of her, his head resting on her left shoulder, and opened the box. They beheld the jewel that sat within, sparkling merrily in the light.

"I want to marry you, but..." she said.

"Not right now," he finished for her, snapping the box closed.

"No, wait," she said, opening it again. "What do you think of a long engagement?"

"Mm, how long?"

"Two years. After our fight, so we can be married knowing exactly where we stand."

"Ah, my dear," he said with a chuckle. "You seem to have forgotten that you have already spent nearly ten months of that time."

"True. So in a year and a quarter then. And I want us to plan it, together."

"Then we'll use our time to put together the grandest ball in the history of the Seireitei," he said.

"The most perfect," she corrected.

He kissed her temple, and smiled. "Now it is I who has a favor to ask of you."

He shut the box with a snap and said, "Forget you've ever seen this, my love."

* * *

Miki stood at what she supposed could be called the entrance to the small town, shifting uncomfortably. Byakuya also took in the view of the town from beside her, unnervingly calm.

Which was not surprising, as he had nothing to lose from this trip. Miki had been confused about her family ever since she'd talked to Urahara. His story was different from her grandmother's, and she didn't quite know who to believe.

Byakuya reached out and squeezed her hand, silently offering his support. She took a deep breath and walked into the town. Cars buzzed by on the street, but otherwise the place was quiet. They walked all around the town, asking everyone they saw for information about Miki's father. Nobody seemed to remember him, and they were about to give up when they spotted an old man.

"Kyote, you say?" he said as he looked up from his solitaire game. "Never knew the man myself. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he's dead. If you take that path down there, it'll lead you straight to his grave. Not too far at all."

Miki looked at Byakuya, who said quietly, "I'm going wherever you want."

"Not too far" turned out to be over an hour's walk, and Miki began to get cold feet early in their journey. Finally, Byakuya took her hand, and she continued on in peace, knowing he was there.

When the trees faded away from the path, they could see the grave up ahead, atop a hill. The shadow of what Miki assumed to be a person, flitted about up there, a tiny dot in the distance.

They climbed the hill, but once they reached the top, whoever had been there was gone. Grass grew on the hilltop, and a tall stone had been set into the ground there. No decoration or epitaph was written on the stone, only the name, "Kyote Yuki."

Disappointment rushed through Miki. This was all that was left of her family, the only memorial to the man who had tried so desperately to protect her. It seemed a little unfair, and she sank to her knees, reaching out to touch it. The stone felt icy and rough under her hand, and tears stung her eyes, slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked quietly as he knelt next to her, rubbing her back.

They sat for some time in front of the grave, a lonely vigil as the sun dipped closer to the horizon, eventually turning their world a blinding shade of red.

"I feel like a part of me has been stolen," Miki said, wiping the last of her tears. "I'm ready to leave."

When they were about a quarter of the way down, they crossed paths with an old woman who carried gardening supplies. She whistled to herself as she walked, but her eyes were glued to them. She stopped on the path, and set her tools on the ground.

"Hello there," she said, flashing them a warm smile. "You finish your business with the man up there?" she nodded toward the grave.

"Did you know him?" Miki asked.

"Hope you didn't come to collect a debt. He's a bit past paying up, I think," she said. "I knew him, but not really well. And if you'd like, I'll tell you what I know over a cup of tea."

Miki looked at Byakuya, who seemed unconcerned, and nodded. They followed her off the path to a small cottage. In the light, Miki saw she was mistaken about the woman's age, judging that she was at least twenty years younger than she originally appeared.

"I'm Hana," the woman introduced herself. "Mind if I ask what your business is with Kyote before I begin?"

"Not at all. He is - was my father," Miki said.

Hana's head snapped up, and she regarded Miki for a long moment. "Yeah, you got his eyes. This means that I may be of more help than I thought. You see, I was your mother's best friend."

Hana took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before she continued. "We were friends since birth. Might be taboo to speak ill of the dead, but I'm going to give it to you as true as I can. She was always a little touched. Very unique for sure, but at times she would come up with the strangest things out of the blue."

"Like what?" Byakuya asked.

"Hmm, she insisted she was a princess from a far off land, and that her mother had stolen her away from the king. Her mother spoiled her, she did, buying anything her heart could desire, and doted on her constantly. Still, she was my friend, and there were plenty of good points about her. Her heart was big, and she loved everyone, always helping a stray animal, or someone in need."

Miki didn't say anything, but she thought that her mom must have changed quite a bit when she'd become a hollow.

"Then the talk of shinigami started. She would go on and on about shinigami this, soul society that. Apparently she'd met a man she'd fallen madly in love with. We doubted he even existed for some time, until the day he showed up on her doorstep. He was nice enough, but I didn't spend a whole lot of time with him."

"I think he might have been some kind of undercover police man or something, but her stories were something to listen to. Wild and crazy stories about how he fought evil with a big sword! She'd been raised to believe that she was the most important thing in the world, and that became a problem. He refused to give up his job, and she wouldn't be without him."

"Then she got pregnant. He quit his job then, and lived with her for a few months in peace. She came to me one day in tears. He'd been seeing someone else the whole time, some woman with a very strange name, and he wouldn't give her up. She was completely miserable, and I never saw him again after that."

"The pregnancy was difficult, and her mother had spent everything she'd saved on baubles for your mom. They could barely afford to keep food in their stomachs, and when you were born, she died. Your grandmother stayed for a few weeks, and I helped her to raise you. One day, when you were about two months old, something strange happened. I'm still not sure what it was, but it scared your grandma pretty bad. She took off with you, and I never heard anything more about you two. I don't suppose that old woman's still out there cursing to make a sailor blush?"

"I wish I could say different, but she died some years back."

"Ah, that's too bad. You look so much like your mom," Hana said, then turned to Byakuya. "You take good care of her, you hear. She's had too much loss in her life."

"I intend to," Byakuya said, as she led them to the door.

Byakuya took her hand as they walked down the path. "It wasn't what you were expecting to find, was it?"

"No. I think I have more questions, now!"

"You have a name, now. Certainly someone in the Seireitei would have known him."

* * *

Miki arrived at their favorite bar early, allowing herself a little extra time to daydream about their wedding. While they were planning, Byakuya seemed to have hatched a plot of his own, and would tell her nothing more than that she was to take two days off work.

She hadn't expected Jun to be there already. He sat, cradling his right hand, and staring at the door.

"Hey, Hurricane," he said. "You're early."

"You okay?" she asked, gesturing to his hand.

"Ugh, papers. Too many papers!"

"He's still got you doing that?"

"Oh no. That wasn't nearly enough punishment for him, so now I've become his personal gopher. Whatever he needs or wants, I get to do it. And all the while, he gets to stare at me like I'm some unfortunate piece of crap stuck to his shoe!"

"I'm sorry, Jun. I really am."

"I know," he said. "I'm just tired. Whatever possessed me to join his division?"

"Must have been the sign on bonus," she joked.

He laughed, ruffling her hair with a smile that she hadn't seen on him in far too long. "Time for another haircut, Hurricane."

"Yeah, it grows so fast. Think you can squeeze me in after work sometime this week?"

She'd made regular visits to Jun to have her hair trimmed, ever since he cut it for her the first time, after Riko had butchered it.

"Sure thing. Did Kimie say she'd be able to make it tonight?"

"Yeah, she'll be here," Miki said, noting a particularly strange look in her friend's eyes. "You can't wait to see her, can you?"

"It's not that at all. Just isn't right without us all here," he said, but he shifted a little nervously in his seat.

"Sure. I bet if you lay it on thick about how Byakuya's been treating you, she'd eat it up."

"I'm glad to see you back to your old self, Hurricane."

She smiled, "Me too."

"Me too, what?" Daiki asked, plopping into his usual seat.

"Glad to see Hurricane happy."

"Yes," he smiled. "That's a good thing. So, what are we drinking tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

They amused each other with tales, dished out all the latest gossip, and goofed off. Miki barely noticed the time until several hours had passed. Kimie was really late, and Miki worried that she'd gotten into trouble in the human world.

"Has anyone else heard the rumors lately?" Miki asked.

"About the Shinigami Snatcher? Yeah, that's all over the place. I heard two people have gone missing now. Both times, nobody else saw a thing."

They speculated about the people who'd gone missing, and whether they were still alive or not, finally coming to the conclusion they were not.

"Sorry I'm so late," Kimie said, pulling up a seat.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jun said, hopping to his feet. He realized how he sounded and sat down immediately.

"That's none of your business."

"It is when you say you're going to be here, then don't show up until late."

"I was with... a friend," she said, and Miki noted no small amount of guilt in her friend's tone.

"Who was it?"

"I can't say right now. You'll find out soon enough."

"Not this again," Jun said, throwing his hands up in the air. He got up and stomped out.

"What's with him?" Kimie asked.

"He can't handle the idea of you being with another guy," Daiki said.

"No way," she said, "It was nothing like that! I was just helping someone out, that's all."

The conversation turned toward wedding plans, and Kimie was surprisingly helpful, though Hanataro tossed in a few winning ideas of his own. They were so absorbed in their conversation that nobody noticed anyone else in the bar.

"What's this?" someone said, and Miki turned, to see the same Elevens they'd fought with more than a month ago. They loomed above where she sat, and the smallest one cracked his knuckles.

"This is our place," one said. "Get out!"

Miki's chair squealed as she shoved it out of the way. "You don't own it."

"Shut up, smartass. You want me to whoop you again?"

"As I recall," Daiki said, moving to stand at her side. "You were the one laying face-down in the dirt!"

"Let's take this outside," the Eleven said, his hand drifting to the hilt of the weapon that rested in his belt.

"We don't want any trouble," Kimie said, also standing.

"Too bad, your buddy already got some," he said with a nasty sneer. "Wasn't much fun. Just stood there, begging us to stop."

Miki glanced around her, trying to figure out how they were going to make it out of this without fighting. Beside her, Kimie emitted a fierce growl, and slugged the man standing in front of her. He pitched over backward, and his friends caught him.

"My, my. What is all this ruckus?" Captain Kyroaku said, stepping out of a corner where he'd been observing. "Certainly you boys have something better you could be doing?"

The Elevens backed off, heading toward the door. "You can't hide behind your Captains forever, you know."

The captain looked at each of them in turn, then took an empty seat at their table, "I could sure use another drink."

Seconds later, Jun stumbled through the door, looking much like he'd been attacked by a rabid dog.

"I'm dead. So dead," he said, falling into the nearest chair. Kimie rushed to him, and wrapped her arms around him before checking out the damage.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain it to him, Jun. Don't worry," Miki said.

* * *

Thanks again for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Feel free to let me know what you think!


	55. Paradise Is Only What One Makes It

"Aww, do I really have to?" Miki said in her whiniest voice.

"Yes, you do," Byakuya said with a chuckle. "And hurry up."

He hadn't slept at all, more than anxious to start on the trip he'd planned. He hoped that Miki was as excited as he was, but she seemed less than thrilled at his midnight wake up call. And then he'd broken the news that they'd need to wear their gigai.

"I hate these things. I hope we don't need them for long..." she whined.

They stepped through the gate, and Miki gasped when they found themselves in a totally different world. The sun peeked over the horizon, casting its rays across the sea like a million glittering jewels.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice quiet with wonder.

"Paradise," he said with a smile.

They watched, their hands entwined until the sun had fully risen, and then turned up the path toward the hotel. Byakuya swore under his breath when Miki's bag, which was far heavier than his own, smashed into his shin.

"Let me take that," she said.

"I've got it."

"It's mine. Let me!" she said, hands on her hips.

Byakuya grinned to himself before turning around, and setting the suitcase down. She picked it up, with a slight grimace at the weight, and he set off again.

"Wait!" she called a moment later. "This thing is heavy!"

He stopped, but did not turn. "What do you have in there, anyway?"

"Rukia," she said.

"What?" He whirled around.

"She wanted to come along, so I told her she could stow away."

"Surely, you are joking?"

"Yeah," she said, with a smile. "But I couldn't leave the bathtub behind..."

He chuckled and had to wonder if she was serious when he again took the bag from her a moment later.

Soon, the dirt path gave way to ornamented cobblestones, lined by shop fronts. Miki stopped, staring into a window that was lined with different styles of shirts, and then she went in the door. Byakuya followed, setting the suitcases down just inside.

"Remember this?" she said, excitedly, holding up a neon pink and blue shirt. "We have to get you one!"

He shook his head. "Let's go get checked in and then we can shop."

She frowned for a moment, but then smiled, tugging on his arm. "As long as we can get that!"

"Whatever you want," he said, with a smile of his own. They would not be coming back to this shop, at least not to buy that shirt.

They continued on to the lobby of the hotel, and Byakuya got them checked in. When a bellhop came to take away their bags, Miki grinned and pulled up on the handle, handing it to the young man who wheeled it away.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he said, as she laughed at him.

They were led to a cottage that stood alone on the beach, nothing else in view near by. Byakuya took his suitcase into the bathroom to change, while Miki checked out the place. When he came out a few minutes later, he couldn't find her anywhere. He went onto the lanai which opened up onto the beach, so close that it would disappear under the ocean at high tide.

"That's... it's... How did you get there and back without me knowing?" she asked, pointing at the bright pink shirt he now wore.

"I didn't. This is the same one."

"You kept it?"

He nodded, checking his watch and pulling a paper out of his pocket.

"What's that?" she asked, coming behind him to read it.

"Our itinerary," he said. He'd planned out every moment of this day for her, and they were already running late.

"I hope you left some time for surfing," she said.

"Surfing? I left tomorrow completely open," he said, wondering if she could be convinced to stay inside and bed-surf instead.

They began by browsing through the stores, and stopped in at a little cafe for lunch. The place was nearly empty, but opened out onto the street, where a young couple sat together on a bench, completely absorbed in each other. Byakuya had spoken with the chef beforehand, and when they arrived, they were presented with little sandwiches cut into the shape of hearts.

Miki beamed delightedly when she recognized the romantic sandwiches, and he was happy that all was going according to plan.

They visited a tropical menagerie, where they walked down a path holding hands. The birds that sat in the canopy above were quiet and seemed to be sleeping. They admired the exotic foliage and little squeaking critters that ran along the ground, searching for a dropped treat.

Little did he know that the winged creatures that had been so silent were plotting against them. Or more particularly against Miki. The birds waited until they were well into the aviary, and then screamed their intent. He was unsure if she wore some scent they disliked, or if it were some other reason, but suddenly the canopy was alight with multicolored feathers.

The birds bombarded them with seeds, rocks, and other things which were best left unmentioned. The air filled with angry squawks and the beating of wings.

"Get down here and fight, you miserable beasts!" Miki shouted at them, and much to her horror, they obliged.

Byakuya suddenly found himself swatting them away from Miki, and avoiding the air missiles, all while trying to dodge their sharp beaks and talons. He yanked Miki, who was still shouting obscenities at the birds, toward the exit when a particularly angry one landed right on her shoulder. It wasted no time in grabbing up her ear in its beak and twisted it's head madly.

She screamed in pain, and batted at it until Byakuya grabbed it up in both hands, and it let go of its prize to utter a quite undignified shriek. Turning quickly, it bit straight into his little finger, and he flung it away.

Eventually they made it to the exit, and continued to run, leaving the irritated animals to squawk their disappointment, while the keeper to begged their forgiveness. When at last, they stopped, Miki turned to him, her ear bloody. She began to pick the remnants of the missiles out of his hair, and he returned the favor. Suddenly she burst out laughing, and he couldn't help but follow her lead. They giggled until he could barely breathe, and Miki had tears streaming down her face.

"They sure didn't like you," Miki said through several breaths.

"It was you they were after," he said. "One would think you'd tried to kill them or something, the way they were acting."

"Birds have never liked me," she said quietly.

* * *

After begging for a while, Byakuya reluctantly agreed to let Miki slip out of her gigai, and they sat out on the patio for a while, talking about nothing in particular and enjoying the breeze.

A young teenage couple walked past, hand in hand. The boy turned to regard Byakuya with a puzzled stare for a moment, and Miki realized he couldn't see her.

"That guy over there is talking to himself," the boy said to his girlfriend.

"Are you blind? His girl is sitting right there!" the girl pointed to Miki.

Miki hopped over the railing, and went to the couple. She calmly smacked the boy in the back of the head, and zipped around to the girl's other side. "He can't see me," she whispered, going around for a second attack.

"What the hell?" the boy said, swatting at the air.

"Miki, come on," Byakuya said.

"Just beware of boys like him. He's kind of like those nasty monsters," Miki said. "Heartless and rotten to the core."

"I told you this place is haunted!" the boy insisted as he attempted to fend off another attack from his invisible tormentor, and when he lost, he ran away in terror. Miki laughed as she walked back to the lanai.

"What was that about?" Byakuya questioned, anger in his tone.

"I saw that guy making out with some other girl when we were at lunch," she said.

Byakuya shook his head, "Go inside and put your gigai back on already. Before you get us in trouble."

When she went inside, he followed, and she stopped to see a beautiful amber evening dress hanging from the wall.

"I hope you like it," he said. "We have about an hour until dinner. I thought we'd eat early so we can see the sunset."

After she changed, he took her to a fancy restaurant where everything was coated in gold. A band played love songs softly in the background, and they sipped expensive wine. The food, of course, was some of the best she'd ever tasted. With Byakuya sitting across the table from her, a big smile on his face, the effect was complete.

This whole day he put together just for her, and it touched her. If he spent this much money on her, she shuddered to think of what their wedding would be like. Through it all, she knew she loved him more than anything else, and her feelings wouldn't have changed at all if he were the poorest soul alive.

"Miki, are you okay?"

She nodded, realizing she was moved to the point of tears. "Yes, I'm fine. You're too good to me."

"Please, don't start that again," he said, closing his eyes.

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "I'm almost as crazy as those birds were over you."

They finished their dinner, and went to the beach, where a bench had been set out. The sun sank into the ocean, but it seemed a bit faster than she'd ever seen it before, and she wished she could grab onto it to keep it from setting so quickly. Its hue went from a flaming red, to a dazzling orange, then faded away.

The stars eventually peeked out of their blue-black hiding spot, to wink at them from so far away. She was content to sit in Byakuya's strong arms for as long as possible.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed at the same time, spotting the little glowing speck that carved a trail across the sky.

"It's good luck to wish on shooting stars," she said. He nodded his agreement, but said nothing.

Byakuya hugged her to him, a few minutes later, grabbing up a blanket as she shivered with the chill breeze. She knew he was waiting for something, because he kept looking at his watch.

Suddenly, a boom echoed around them, and the sky lit up in a shower of sparks. She watched with a smile as the display continued, amazed at the array of colors.

"How pretty! I didn't know they could do that," she said when a firework went off in the shape of a red heart.

"Not many can," he said. "It took a lot of searching to find someone with that kind of talent."

"This is your doing?"

"Yes. Just watch and enjoy."

A minute or so later, one burst into what looked like the letter 'M.' Followed by other letters to spell out a message. "Marry me, Miki," it said. She stared for a time after that, shocked.

Byakuya stood up, the fireworks a pleasant backdrop. He faced her, then went to his knees, opening the box he held in his hand. "I love you with all my heart, Miki. Will you marry me?"

Miki sat still, her mouth hanging open. She'd expected him to propose, but not like this! Her mind was blown as surely as the fireworks.

"Get up, you," she finally managed, and she wrapped her arms around him when he stood. After a moment, she let him go, and held her hand out. With shaking hands, he slid the ring onto her finger, and she rolled onto her toes to kiss him.

He pulled away, "You didn't answer yet."

"Yes, Byakuya, I'll marry you. I love you so much. Yes!"

They kissed while the finale burst over their heads. Salty tears of happiness from both of them mingled, becoming one before falling to the ground.

* * *

Byakuya thought he ought to have his head checked for having agreed to this. He stood at the edge of the sea, watching as Miki, who was no more than a tiny speck out in the water, paddled away from him. Some time later, she came careening toward the beach, perched atop what he thought was a huge wave.

"She's a natural, your girl," the man called Eddy said.

His girl. He liked the sound of that. Here, in this tiny bit of paradise, it was easy to get lost in the feeling. One thing he was certain of, he'd never stop looking on her with pride.

"Cute, too," the man continued.

Byakuya glared at him then looked out to where Miki bounded toward him. Cute didn't even begin to describe her. Beautiful, stunning, would be a more accurate description, even if he was a little biased. She wore a bikini of the same Hawaiian print as his shirt, but it looked far better on her.

"You gonna give it a try?" Eddy, who was their surfing teacher, flashed a smile at him.

"Ohh! That was so much fun! Byakuya, it's amazing. You have to try it," Miki said.

She wrapped her wet arms around him, and she felt cool and refreshing.

"I'd rather just watch you, Miki."

She looked up to the sky for a moment, "How about this? You try it, and after we break for lunch, you can decide what we do for the rest of the day?"

"Fine," he said, and splashed out into the water.

When they awoke this morning, he'd tried to talk her out of this insane idea, but Miki was ready to go. He had no idea how she could be so bright so early, especially since they'd been too busy last night to sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else instead?" he'd asked.

"Hm, we could do that," she said, pointing to where a group of kids were jumping off of a high cliff into the water below.

"Are you mad?" he snorted.

"What? It looks like fun!"

"Sure, if you find falling to your death enjoyable."

"Come on, I bet that you'll have a good time if you try it."

Somehow, he doubted it. He took another look at the cliff divers and said, "Surfing it is, then."

Now that he was in the water, he was convinced that his girl really was trying to kill him, and with this, she might just succeed. He'd never liked the ocean much, it was pretty enough to look at, but being in it was a different story. He sat out on the water for quite some time, trying to catch a wave, but he must have been doing something wrong.

He found himself suddenly being carried away, and he held on to the board for dear life. He began to think that surfing wasn't so bad, and then he promptly wiped out. The next thing he knew, he'd been plunged under the water, and struggled to find the surface. The ocean, it seemed, had it in for him, and would gladly hold him captive in a watery grave, if only it could get a firm grasp on him, and he was determined not to let it. So he spent the next hour in battle with the sea.

"Why don't you stand?" Miki asked, when he took a break.

He stopped, wiping his hair out of his face, "It must be this gigai."

"Sure," she said, pinching up the small chunk of hair that he'd missed, and tucking it behind his ear.

"How else would you explain it? I can fight all day long, in midair without an issue, but put a board under me, and suddenly my legs are wobbly as a toddler's."

"Maybe you're just not very good at it," she said.

"I have never been 'not good' at something."

"I'll stop torturing you now. Let's get something to eat," she took his hand and they started to walk up the beach.

"Miki?" he said, holding her left hand up. "Where's your ring?"

"Right here," she said, smiling as she dug in her pants pocket. "Shit!"

He looked at her, alarmed.

"I put it in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it..."

She'd had it for less than a day, and already it was gone. What was he going to do with her? It stung a little, that she'd been so careless with something that was so symbolic of their relationship. Still, he reminded himself, she'd been trying to keep it safe.

They combed the beach for the next few hours, but he'd grudgingly called off their search when the sun set. Before getting dinner, which they were both more than ready for, they went back to their cottage to change. While Miki was in the shower, Byakuya rested on the bed, his eyes drifting to a glimmer on the nightstand. He lifted himself off the bed to take a closer look. The ring!

He rushed into the bathroom, pulling the shower open. She sat in the tub that doubled as a shower, water rushing over her face.

"I found it!" he said.

"What?" she looked up at him, and he could see her eyes were swollen and red.

"The ring. It was on the nightstand," he said.

He was absolutely shocked when she stood and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into the tub with her, fully clothed. She brought her lips up to his in a warm kiss, and he slipped the ring back onto her finger. It soon became clear to him that she hadn't intended him to wear his soaking clothes for long.

* * *

Miki stood, staring through the window of the sweet shop. The moment she'd returned from her trip, Rangiku had given her a task. Lieutenant Yachiru was having a birthday party in two days, and Miki had been put in charge of finding the perfect gift for her division to bring. It had turned into something of a contest between the divisions, each one bragging that theirs was the best, but none willing to give her any advice about what to get.

Byakuya, who was probably the most helpful of them all, wasn't much help either. He suggested she bake her own treats and offered to loan her his cookie cutters.

This shop was quite a distance from the Seireitei, and she hoped they might have something unique to offer. She sighed and opened the door, a bell softly protesting at her intrusion.

"Can I help you?" the young girl behind the counter said, with a smile. "Oh, Miki!"

Miki stared at the girl's face, recognition slowly dawning on her. Her first instinct was to run, but she was a shinigami now, and should not fear the small girl standing before her.

"Aika," she stammered, memories of all the beatings she'd suffered flooding her, and the girl who stood by, watching it all.

"Don't worry, Miki. I don't hate you," Aika said, her voice quiet and calming. "Things have changed."

Miki considered for a moment. The girl seemed such an insignificant thing, so tiny. It was clear that Aika meant her no harm.

"I need a present for a little girl," Miki said, though she kept her guard up. "It has to be the best."

Aika nodded and pulled out a large pink basket. Together, they filled the large basket with treats and toys of all sorts, including a fuzzy stuffed lion with a spiky mane.

"You bitch!" that familiar voice shrieked, and Miki spun to see Riko. She flung a box full of candy to the ground as she leaped over the counter toward her. Miki saw the attack coming, and dodged easily out of the way.

"What's this?" the owner came through the doorway to the storage area.

"Riko, stop!" Aika demanded, and Riko paused.

"You're fired!" screamed the owner, rushing Riko out the door, and apologizing to Miki all at the same time.

"Come on, Aika! This bitch is determined to ruin our lives!"

"No, Riko. I've had enough. I want to talk to her," Aika said.

With a look as though she'd been slapped, Riko slammed the door shut behind her and stomped off down the street. Aika motioned for Miki to follow, and led her out the back door to a mini-garden.

"You don't remember us, do you? Not from school, before that," Aika asked.

"No. Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't. She's just so hurt that we meant so little to you that you've forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

In response, Aika reached out and grabbed her pants, tugging a little. "Miss Miki," she said, her voice quiet.

"The orphanage. You were there?"

Aika nodded. "Riko looked up to you so much. You were like a big sister to her, and she was always trying to get your attention, but you were so busy. Always taking care of everyone but her."

"When we first arrived, you saved her from the adults, and she never forgot that. From that point on, you were her hero. She loved you so much. And we all believed you when you said you knew a way to escape from their torment forever. You promised forever," Aika said, tears falling from her cheeks, small hands still clutching Miki's pants.

"I'm sorry," Miki said. "I didn't know. How could I have known it would be so hard to keep us all together after..."

"The fire," Aika said. "That night, when the others woke me up, I was so scared. We didn't know where you were, and they rushed me outside. But I left Mr Puddles."

Miki smiled sadly at that. She remembered that much. Puddles was a dirty stuffed dog that Aika, who looked very different than she had back then, carried with her everywhere. Miki had given it that name because it was so stained and dirty, it looked like it had been playing in the mud.

That night, Aika had tugged on her skirt, just as she was doing now, and begged for someone to get her friend. Miki, not even looking down, pushed her hands away, and told her to grow up.

"Riko saw that you were upset, and so busy, so she tried to help me herself. We went in after Puddles."

"No, no. Nobody was inside but the adults," Miki insisted, her mind unable to accept anything else.

"Miki, we were inside. We went back in after you got us all out. It's not your fault. Riko tried to shove me out a window, but it was too hot and smoky, and I refused to leave her. She fell to the floor, and I..."

Miki grabbed Aika and held her to her, tears streaming down both their cheeks. The cries she'd heard in her sleep. They'd screamed for so long, for so so long.

"I curled up with Puddles and Riko, and we went to sleep. But when we awoke, in Soul Society, Riko was angry. She clung to you for years. And then one day, decided to become a shinigami. I finally started to see the real Riko."

"And then I came back," Miki finished for her. "And she could never forgive me."

"The worst part is, we both really wanted to be shinigami."

"I'm sorry," Miki said.

"I've already forgiven you, but I don't think Riko can. She's turned it into her life."

* * *

Byakuya returned home from a long day at work, and retired to his library. He stopped in the doorway, watching as Miki and Rukia sat, talking. The way Miki sat, rigid and mechanical, warned him that something was very wrong. Stepping further into the room, he saw the pink basket resting on the couch, and he knew. He took a seat behind his desk, and waited until Rukia left before asking her.

"What's bothering you?" He reached out to hold her, and Miki's demeanor changed abruptly. She batted his hand away, and sprang to her feet.

"Don't touch me," she screamed. "I'm despicable. Stay away from me."

"I already know," he said, also rising, and tackling her into a great bear hug. "And it doesn't matter to me. I love you."

"No, you can't love me. Nobody can. I'm horrible, and I'm a murderer!" She struggled in his arms.

After the girls had been expelled from the school, Byakuya had gone to speak to them. He'd made it abundantly clear that he would not tolerate any further harassment on their part. They told him everything that had happened so long ago, and it was clear to him, even then, that Riko would never get past it.

There had been some danger in letting them go, but they were far enough away, he thought it wouldn't have been an issue. Plus, under the law, there wasn't much he could do.

"It was an accident, Miki. Look at me," he waited for her to respond. "It was an accident."

"I set that fire. I did. Alone. And I'm responsible for their deaths."

"Miki, stop being so foolish. I talked to Aika, I know what happened, and even she said it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, God, why does it hurt so bad? I feel like I've been kicked in the heart," she said, tears again coming to her eyes.

When she went limp in his arms, he guided them both to the couch, and held her while she cried herself out again.

"What happened was a disaster, but you did not make them go back inside."

"No," she agreed. "But I did listen to their screams. They yelled for help for so long. And I just stood there."

"You thought they were the matrons."

"I didn't. I knew who they were, but I was scared. So scared that I couldn't move. I was there to protect them, and I couldn't."

"That's why you blocked it out, turned it into something else."

"Yes. All this time, I've been hiding from the truth. No wonder Riko wanted to kill me. Maybe she should have."

He shook his head.

"Aika talked with me for a while. She was not angry. How can she forgive me for it, but I can't forgive myself?"

"Nobody is perfect, but if you had not tried something, then everyone would have suffered even more."

"I guess. It still doesn't change the fact that I came back into their lives and turned them upside-down again. Just when Riko was finally able to move on, I ruined it again."

"You couldn't have known."

"If I hadn't buried the memory, then maybe things would be different. I think, more than anything, Riko just wanted me to acknowledge her. I feel so guilty, and I wish there was something I could do for them."

"Well, if you think of something, I'd be glad to help in any way I can."

She smiled. "Thank you, Byakuya."

"So, this is the gift?" he said, examining the basket of treats. "Certainly she will like this."

"I hope so," Miki said, plucking the lion from its resting spot amid the candies.

He chuckled, "Somehow, it even looks a little like Zaraki."

* * *

Miki shuffled around nervously, waiting for her friends to arrive. She'd laid out a blanket and a picnic basket sat at the base of a the tree. When her friends finally got there, she motioned for them to sit down, and poured them both a drink. Jun and Kimie exchanged suspicious glances, but she ignored them.

"For dinner, we have sandwiches," Miki announced, pulling two of them out of the basket, and setting them down.

"Sandwiches?" Jun repeated.

Miki nodded. "Romantic sandwiches. I made them myself. Here, try them! Oh, I'll be right back."

Miki dashed over behind another tree and watched her friends. At first it looked like everything was going well, as they talked a little, but then Jun took a bite. His face turned red, and he spat it out quickly, grabbing for his drink. After the last disaster, she'd practiced cooking, and couldn't understand Jun's reaction.

From her vantage point behind the tree, Miki could not hear anything they said, but it appeared that Jun's reaction had her friend laughing.

Several minutes later, Kimie stood up, her arms crossed, and foot tapping, which Miki knew to be her angry stance. She couldn't figure out what had gone so wrong, but clearly heard what the girl said next, because she shouted it loud enough that the servants back at the manor probably heard it.

"Here, take your damn romantic sandwich," Kimie yelled, loud enough that the servants back at the manor probably heard it. And then she launched it right at Jun's face, where it landed against the side of his head, and slid to the ground.

"Dammit!" Jun said, while he wiped clingy bits of sauce from his face.

Kimie said something else to him, and stomped off through the trees.

"Wait! Kimie, wait," Jun said, and then walked off in the opposite direction.

Miki took off after Kimie, running to catch up with her.

"What happened back there?" she asked, grabbing her friend by the arm.

"It doesn't matter," Kimie spat, but Miki could tell that whatever it was bothered her deeply. "He's just being a jerk because his captain's got him running on a wild goose chase, and I'm got enough to deal with."

"Maybe I can help. Tell me?"

"It wasn't even about him, Miki. I just went off, and I didn't mean it."

"What's bothering you then?"

"My mom came to see me. She said it's my last chance. Brought a bill for everything she's ever spent on me!" Kimie said on one very rushed breath.

"Are you serious? That bitch!"

"Yeah. She gave me two options, either I quit and find a husband, or she disowns me. I chose option two. It was foolish of me to think that she'd ever be proud of me."

"Who cares what that stuffy old witch thinks! I'm proud of you. What did you do?" Miki said.

"I gave her an eraser. Told her it was the one I used to remove her name as next of kin."

"You didn't?" Miki said, her eyes wide, and her friend nodded. "That must have been hard. I'm sorry, girl."

"It's okay. I don't need them anyway. So I put you down on the paperwork. I hope that's okay?"

"I'm honored."

"Miki, if anything happens, you know. You'll have to tell them."

"Nothing's going to happen! But I'll handle things, don't worry."

"If they behave like idiots, you have my permission to go all 'Hurricane' on them."

Miki laughed and punched at the air a few times, "Like this?"

"Yes," Kimie said with a laugh of her own. "And thanks so much for being my friend, Miki."

"I don't think I'd be here today if it weren't for you, Kimie."

They smiled and hugged, but before they parted, Miki convinced her friend to talk to Jun.

* * *

Jun sat over the unkempt pile of papers, just as he'd done every day for the last few weeks. He cursed in his head over the awful state of the academy's paperwork. At the least, they could have organized it better! Captain Kuchiki had ordered him to search for any information regarding a shinigami that graduated from there. Unfortunately, the only information that Jun had been given was the guy's name.

He had no clue what the Captain wanted, but a little more information, such as an approximate date might have been helpful. He sighed, as he put another page on top of the stack, and grabbed the next one. This one, at least, wasn't all smudged and the writing was mostly legible.

Jun wondered if Captain Mystery was ever going to forgive him for that fight, but even he had to admit that the projects he'd been sent to work on hadn't all been bad. It had taken him several days to find someone capable of making that fireworks display, but the searching wasn't all that horrible. In the end, he'd given up on looking for a human, and has asked around, finding division twelve to be especially helpful. In fact, it was their Captain that had pulled off the amazing display.

He returned his gaze to the paper, and about three quarters of the way down, he stopped. His jaw slowly opened, as he stared at the page. This was it! Kyote Yuki, division eleven!

He jumped up, spilling his chair, and rushing to the door, the paper still in his hand.

"Hey," the attendant called. "You can't just leave this like that!"

But in his excitement, Jun didn't hear him, and he rushed through the Seireitei to his division's headquarters. He was in such a hurry, he didn't bother to knock, but flung the door open.

"Urahara isn't helping Miki, Yorouichi is," the red-headed Lieutenant said.

Captain Kuchiki glared at his intrusion, and gestured to Jun to leave. He closed the door behind him, and waited in the hallway, wondering what they were talking about in there.

Several minutes later, Renji emerged, "He says he'll see you now."

Jun, well aware of his previous error, knocked softly at the door this time. At the Captains grumble, he entered the room.

"From the stunned look on your face, am I to assume that you have found something?" the Captain asked.

"He was in division eleven," Jun said, only now realizing he still held the paper. He handed it over to the Captain, who took one look at it, and stood.

"Excellent. Come with me."

Without another word, they marched straight to eleven's headquarters. Once they were inside, the captain stopped in a hallway that branched off in two directions.

"I am going to have a word with Zaraki. You ask around and see if anyone remembers him."

Jun nodded, and Captain Kuchiki disappeared down the hall. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and walked the other way.

"Hey, anyone here remember a guy named Kyote Yuki?" he asked.

"Get outta here," came the only reply.

"Come on, now. Help a guy out a little?" Jun said.

In the next instant, someone was towering over him, and he looked up into the face of the biggest of the Elevens that had been bothering him. He cursed Miki's stupidity under his breath.

"You got somethin to say?" the big guy said.

"No, I'm just looking for some information."

"Well, there ain't any here, so go look somewhere else, baby."

"Hey, hey," said a guy, who's long hair was dark black, but held a strange greenish sheen. "He's not worth the trouble. We don't know that guy you're looking for, so you should go."

Jun didn't need to be told twice, and he headed back to the entry to wait for his captain.

"Anything?" the captain asked, when he rejoined him.

Jun shook his head. "If they know him, they're not talking."

"I expected as much. Of course, some people don't take their records seriously enough."

As they left the building, Jun spotted the green haired guy hanging around in the front, watching them.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Jun said, finally gathering enough nerve to ask.

"You cannot."

* * *

Miki lay out on the couch, her head in Byakuya's lap. She giggled slightly, and Byakuya tore his eyes away from his own book to look at her.

"Sorry, it was just funny," she said, holding up one of Rukia's comics.

"What's it about?"

"A poor girl that falls in love with a rich guy," she said. "But they have a lot of problems."

He chuckled. "That sounds familiar."

"Excuse me, Sir. There's someone at the door who says he had information about Kyote?"

Miki cast a sharp glance at Byakuya, who said, "Show him in."

He got up from the couch, and moved to the desk. "So it appears someone did know your father after all."

A middle aged shinigami with oddly green hair came in, reminding Miki briefly of her own best friend.

"Sorry to disturb you at home, Captain," the man said. "But it took a while for me to remember the man your young assistant was asking about. I'm Kuma."

"I see. How did you know Kyote Yuki?"

"He was my partner for a while. I met him on his first day of duty, and we were put together, since I didn't have a partner. He wasn't the strongest, or the smartest, but he had the shinigami heart. Nothing was better to him than being out there and killing hollow. I guess that's the same of all of us."

"Anyway, that's how it was for years. The wolf and the bear. The others treated him okay, but he remained a nobody. Not powerful enough to earn a good spot, but I think he had some power he held back from us. You know how it is in eleven," the man said.

It was something, to think her father had been here, in the Seireitei, but considering he was from that division, that gave him a bit of a sinister side, at least to her eyes. She hid her disappointment that he wasn't more than an average swordsman.

"It was all fine, but then, one day during our thirteenth year together, he came to me with a secret. He'd been on a mission in the human world and had fallen in love. With a human girl. I told him to forget her. Nothing good can come from mingling with humans. But he couldn't do it, and I found myself caught in the middle, covering for him while he was out there."

The tale he told was familiar to Miki, though hers had turned out very differently. She cast a tiny smile at Byakuya, thankful that he'd done all he had for her.

"He changed over the next few years. He seemed to be sad, depressed almost, and his temper was quick and explosive. But even more worry some was that he lost his grip on reality. Somehow, he couldn't quite figure out what was real, and what wasn't," Kuma shook his head, taking a sip of his tea.

"Then he came to me in tears. It was over. But she was pregnant. I certainly didn't know that could happen, so I thought it was another of his delusions. He still couldn't give her up. I went with him to talk to this girl, once, and saw for myself. Wicked, she was, and selfish too. Truly, I have never met a human with so little heart as she had. She agreed to take him back, but only on the condition that he leave his Zanpakuto behind. You see, she was very jealous of anything else in his life, and believed he should exist only for her."

"I should be glad that he didn't leave her, but I still don't understand why," Miki said.

"I worried that her dislike might extend to the little one growing in her belly, and I think maybe he was, too. I took his Zanpakuto and buried it somewhere safe, and they disappeared from my life for several months, until one day when I was on a mission in the human world."

"He must have really loved her, to have given it all up like that. I'm not sure I could have," Miki said.

"I don't know how he found me, but he did, and explained that the woman had gone hollow. For some reason, she was after their baby, and he needed his Zanpakuto to protect the little one. I fetched it for him and told him about a rumor I'd heard of some outcast shinigami who was living in town who might be able to help. That was the last I ever saw of him."

His story told, he thanked them for the tea and let himself out, while Miki sat in contemplative silence.

"It seems so tragic," Miki said, finally.

"Yes, it does. But at least now you know a little bit more," Byakuya agreed.

"I know where I came from, now. It's something, at least," she said, with a smile. "And thank you for this."

* * *

Miki scanned the dark streets, not really looking for anything in particular, but feeling restless. The sound of a scuffle broke the silence, coming from a block or so away. She dashed off in that direction, and came upon a big, open park. Under the dim glow of the lights, she saw an enormous hollow, bent low to inspect a lump that was laying half on one of the play sets. When it straightened a moment later, it held the lump in its hand. From what little she could see of it, it appeared to be a shinigami uniform, no doubt its owner still inside.

"Hey, Ugly Shit," she yelled, and the creature turned its head to look. She sprinted forward, and tripped over another body that lay on the ground. Glancing down, she saw just enough of the man to note that he still breathed, and she thought she recognized him.

Lurching to her feet, she yelled, "Hey, look here! That guy there is not a good hollow snack. Put him down and get me instead! I'm much tastier, won't give you indigestion like those Elevens!"

The hollow tossed its bundle aside, reaching out for her instead. Now that she had its attention, she paused to wonder if this was a good idea at all. She was alone, and she wasn't exactly supposed to be here. Judging from the looks of the other two, they wouldn't be able to help her any time soon.

As the hollow approached, she backed up, drawing it away from the injured shinigami. She cursed herself for having thrown away the element of surprise, and reached for her Zanpakuto.

When it was far enough away, she charged at it, hacking at its midsection. The sword grazed it, but left it mostly undamaged.

"Oy! That's my hollow!" the injured shinigami shouted at her, and she glanced his direction. He'd stood up, though he swayed a good bit from his injuries under the bright lights.

"Oh, so you were trying to let it eat you?" she said.

"No, you idiot! I was just fine on my own, and now you come and try to steal my kill?"

"Hey!" the hollow roared. "You want me to sit over there till you decide who I eat first?"

"It's fine. He's in such a hurry to die, so go eat him already," Miki said.

The hollow stomped back off to the other shinigami, and Miki took a seat on a nearby bench. She took the opportunity to bring out her weapon's true form, and waited.

"Oy! You there, a little help?" the shinigami said, not even a minute later, when the hollow had scooped him up and drew him near its mouth.

"You don't want my help, but you do want it. Make up your mind!"

"Okay okay, help me!"

"Are you really sure?" Miki said, standing, and moving a little closer to them.

"Yes! Kill it before it kills me!"

The hollow had turned to stare at her, what might have been an astonished look on its face. She flicked her arm out, the ribbons wrapping securely around the hollow. With a quick jerk, the ribbon glowed white, six points shooting out with the ribbon in the center. The hollow screamed and disappeared, leaving the shinigami to fall to the ground. With another movement, she caught him up in her yellow ribbon, and guided him to the ground.

She went to him, and saw he was the smallest of the elevens that had been bothering Jun.

"If I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have bothered," she said.

"You shouldn't have."

An idea occurred to her then. "I'll tell you what. Let's call a truce. You and your guys leave my friends alone, we'll leave you guys alone. And nobody has to know what happened tonight."

"Deal," he grumbled, and hobbled to his friend. Miki helped them through the gate, feeling like things might be looking up.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	56. Some Wounds Never Heal

Miki sat on her friend's bed, watching as she hastily shoved a few items into a pack.

"Sorry I can't be there to see this," Kimie said, turning to her with a furrowed brow. "But Jun will be there."

"That's okay. You have a job to do. And Daiki said he's sending Hanataro, too. Just in case..."

"Miki, are you really going to do this?" Kimie asked, her green eyes fixed firmly on Miki's as though sizing her up.

"Yes. The request is already sent."

"Then I think Byakuya will be the one needing Hanataro's help," Kimie said with a smile. "If you've set your mind to this, then you will win. I'm sure of it. If not today, you will eventually."

"Thanks," Miki said.

"I've never met anyone as tough as you. But still, I don't think you need to prove yourself to anyone. You're great, just as you are, girl. I wish I could be there to see his face when you kick his ass!"

"I'm not so sure. He knows what he's doing, so it won't be easy," she said.

"You won't win with an attitude like that," Kimie said, taking her by the upper arms, and again looking her in the eyes. "You can do this, remember that!"

Miki smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when you get back."

After Kimie headed off for a mission in the real world, Miki went to Urahara's underground training area to wait until Byakuya arrived. She paced the length of the area, too nervous to sit still, until Yorouichi came down to see her.

"You're quite insane, you know that? You can't honestly expect to beat him."

"I don't," Miki answered honestly.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I said I would. At best, I can hope to make him understand I'm not helpless, and that I'm my own person."

"He is a very stubborn man. But I think that you might be more stubborn. He's fast, but so are you."

Miki smiled, "I have my own tricks."

"Good luck to you, then."

Jun and Hanataro arrived shortly after that, the latter carrying a huge package of supplies, that appeared to contain everything he might need, including the kitchen sink.

"You worried?" she asked Hanataro.

"No. I thought, just in case, you know," he said with a nervous wave of his hand at the supplies. "I'm sure I won't need this stuff."

Jun was unusually quiet, and Miki couldn't help but laugh at the irony as he took a seat next to Yorouichi. She returned to her pacing, willing her heart to slow, and her hands to stop shaking.

Her head snapped up at an abrupt change in the atmosphere. Byakuya stood at the entry, and as he walked toward her, time seemed to distort so that it appeared as though he were walking slowly.

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" he asked.

"I am," she said, suddenly a great deal more bold than before, now that the time was upon her. Or maybe it was only his presence that gave her that strength.

"It is not too late to stop this madness. Will you please reconsider?"

"No," she said. "And I'd like to up the ante. If you win, I will be every bit the perfect lady you want. I'll do whatever you say without question."

"Miki, think about that a moment. Can you truly sacrifice yourself and all you are over this?"

"For you, I can. I would do anything for you."

"And if you win?"

"For starters, you'll eat your scarf," she said, with a laugh. "But you will also accept me as I am, and realize that I'm your equal."

"And the first thing we'll do after this is have your head examined," he said. "But regardless, I will always love you."

"I love you too, now let's get started!" she said, with a grin.

* * *

Byakuya drew Senbonzakura, stifling a sigh, and stood facing Miki. The girl was insane, that much was certain. How was he supposed to fight her? It would certainly have some affect on their relationship, should he beat her. There was little doubt in his mind that he would win, should he fight her at full strength. On the other hand, if he threw the match, then the whole ordeal would be meaningless.

Ever since she'd come into his life, he'd been spinning like a top. He'd gone from a confident and secure man, to one who floundered and struggled to find the right path among many. When he was with her, he felt invincible, as though everything would be fine, if she'd only stay in his arms.

Should he take it slowly, and allow her to think she'd approached his level, or should he throw everything he had at her and be done with it? Too many questions, and too few answers.

She came at him then, and their weapons met in midair, echoing through the cavern. He turned, and she gave chase. Right on his heels she stayed, until he put on a burst of speed, pushing himself to his limits. Yorouichi had done a damn fine job with her. Even at his fastest, she didn't lose much ground, but he did manage to stay just out of reach.

Then he stopped, whirling in mid-stride, bringing his weapon out and to the side. He saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye, and knew it was all for naught.

She'd answered his question for him. She was damn fast, that much was certain, but it would take a whole lot more than speed to defeat him. Pride surged through him as he realized she would not be the easy opponent he'd originally thought.

She dodged neatly aside, bringing her own weapon to bear, grazing his sleeve. He backed quickly away. He needed to get his head in the game, but found it impossible to focus. Curiosity about her other skills kept his attention instead.

He stepped back, again and again, forced by her swinging blade. His eyes widened with the sudden realization that he was no longer the one in control of this fight. As if to drive the point home, she changed tactics completely.

She backpedaled, leaving ample room between them, and her weapon transformed before his eyes. Gone was the steel blade, replaced by a wooden stick. He hadn't ever seen her shikai before, but if this was it, it was hardly something to brag about. Then yellow and white ribbons sprouted from either end of it. The way she moved her body held him spellbound for a moment.

"Well?" she said, and at his raised brow, continued. "Let's see it."

"My shikai? It would be overkill for just that," he gestured to her weapon.

"Suit yourself, then," she said, pulling the yellow ribbon into her left hand and setting them to spinning about her.

It was difficult to tell, but he judged he was just out of her reach. Unfortunately, in order to get to her, he would need to first get past those ribbons, and he'd be willing to bet a small fortune that they were not as innocent as they looked.

"Something the matter, dear? You look a little puzzled," she said, flicking a hand forward. He easily dodged the ribbon that shot forward. Now she was playing with him, as a cat does a mouse, and that made him angry.

He glanced briefly at Hanataro, and then called forth his own weapon. He watched with a grim sort of satisfaction as it disintegrated into a thousand pieces. It was only then that he realized he'd fallen headlong into her trap. She spun in circles, the ribbons dancing around her as his cherry blossoms moved in for their assault. Most of them were batted away by her ribbons, but it caused heavy damage to the weapon, and she'd taken more than enough from the ones that got through.

Faster than he thought possible, a white ribbon flew at him, wrapping solidly around his off arm. He called Senbonzakura back to him, and reached to grab the ribbon with his hand. Pain flowed through him as the cloth beneath his hand suddenly turned razor sharp.

A scream penetrated the air, coming from the area where Hanataro sat. He glanced quickly in that direction, and saw that it hadn't come from the little shinigami at all, but from Jun. A second scream, heart wrenching, soul shattering, echoed through the cavern.

He looked between Jun, who had crumpled on the floor next to Daiki and Miki, then to his own weapon, still held at the ready to cut the ribbon that encased his hand.

* * *

Miki had Byakuya right where she wanted him. But then, she heard the scream. Her friend had fallen to his knees in agony, and she knew instantly that something was very, very wrong. All of the fight drained out of her and she looked to Byakuya.

Without a word, he flipped his katana around, and slid it back into its sheath. This fight was over. She released him, dimly aware that he moved quickly to the exit.

Then, a fog enveloped her. A thick dense fog of the deepest black she'd ever seen. She groped through it to where her friend had fallen, and wrapped her yellow ribbon about them both. She clung to him, desperately needing to know, yet already understanding the horrible truth. Kimie had not come back.

She felt Daiki's hand on her shoulder, and her mind cleared a little. Jun sprung to his feet, slipping through her grasping fingers, and past her protective ribbons.

"You. How dare you come back here! You promised," he shouted at their friend, shoving him backwards, then falling to his own knees again.

Miki wrapped her arms around him again, and they sat there, Jun's tears falling to the dirt floor as reality slowly set in. Her friend. Her best friend, who had smiled at her and told her she was perfect just hours before, was gone. Forever.

Jun lurched to his feet, and wound his way over to a big rock, tottering like a drunk. With a primal shriek, more terrifying than she'd ever heard, he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and began attacking the boulder. Bits of debris flew through the air as he hacked and slashed with all his might. When his hands were too numb to hold the weapon any more, he dropped it to the ground and began kicking and punching. Miki ran to him, tackling him to the ground before he could cause himself irreversable harm.

In his blind rage, he turned on her, delivering a solid blow with his bloody knuckles to her eye. That, combined with the damage she'd taken earlier was enough to send her sprawling to the ground, and she lay, fighting off the fog.

"Oh God, Hurricane. I can't breathe."

She saw nothing but stars before her eyes, but reached out toward his voice. He took her hand, his skin cold and clammy against hers. With a thud, he fell to the ground next to her, and she forced herself to sit up, holding her friend tight. She felt that if she let go of him, he might spiral even further away, and she'd never get him back.

"I can't..." he said, again and again.

Hanataro fluttered about them, needing to be useful, but every time he drew too near, Jun pushed him away. Daiki's face said he wanted to comfort them, but he wisely kept his distance.

Byakuya returned after some time, and with his help, Hanatro was able to force some concoction down Jun's throat, that sent him into a deep sleep. She watched, clinging to Byakuya for support as Daiki carried her friend away.

"What happened to..." she asked, her mind choking on the name.

"Rukia was unable to give me a full accounting. She's injured but will be fine. They were ambushed by a large group of hollows, and by the end she was gone."

"It was the Snatcher, then? Maybe she's still alive. We have to go," Miki sprung to her feet, grabbing onto that slim hope with everything she had.

"No, Miki." He pulled her back down into his arms. "She's gone. By the time anyone realized it, it was already too late."

"No. She's out there somewhere, being tortured or who knows what. How can you tell me she's gone when you don't know that for sure? How can you sit here and do nothing?"

"Miki-"

"I can't. Okay! I just can't sit here and do nothing!" she stood again. "I'm going to go look for her!"

"Miki!" he shouted, command in his voice. "Think about what you just said. She's gone, and you have to accept that."

"But how can that be?" Miki said, no longer fighting the truth. Her knees felt weak, and then gave out completely, but Byakuya caught her, easing her to the ground. "I just saw her! How can it be that she'll never call me 'girl' again? I'll never see her smile, hear her laugh. How? It's not fair!"

"It isn't," he agreed.

She allowed him to hold her, while she sat numb and stiff, her open eyes seeing nothing.

* * *

Every time Miki fell asleep during the night, her subconscious mind recreated her friend's final moments while she was forced to watch, unable to help. The first few times, she awoke, screaming and in a cold sweat. Byakuya had been there, and she cuddled up close to him, eventually drifting off again.

She had a vague recollection of him urging her to drink some foul liquid that smelled much like eggs that had been left to rot, and tasted even worse. That was three wake-ups ago, and she'd been alone in the bed since then.

The idea of being alone was unbearable, so she clambered out of bed, only now noticing the dark curtains that had been drawn across the window. She clung to the wall for support as she left the room and went down the hallway. Whatever was in that drink left her feeling very disoriented, and she floundered about the mansion, everything familiar to her, yet somehow distorted, as though she was no longer fully in this world.

She opened the front door, and stepped onto the porch.

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked softly from behind her.

"I don't know," she said. "How am I supposed to feel?"

"There isn't a right or wrong way to feel, Miki."

"What if I felt nothing?"

"That depends. Is it nothing because you cannot believe it is true?"

"No. It's just nothing. I know she's gone, but I feel nothing."

"Are you aware she listed you as her only family?"

"I forgot," she said. "Her family. I have to tell them. Byakuya, how do I tell them? What do I say?"

He took her hand in his, "We will tell them, together."

After a quick trip to the baths to clean up, Miki stood before the mirror, smoothing her fresh clothes. She had no idea what to expect from Kimie's family, since she'd never met them before. Different scenarios kept running through her head, each one wildly different than the last.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," she said, and lifted her hands to her lower eyelids. "Unless you know some trick to get rid of these racoon eyes?"

"Afraid not," he said.

The shinigami they passed along the way to Kimie's place all greeted them stiffly, as though they didn't know what to say. She caught no few of them watching her from the corner of their eyes, and couldn't help but wonder at their odd behavior.

"How are the others?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of things.

"Jun's on leave. He hasn't set foot outside his room in days. He's struggling right now, but he'll pull through. Daiki, on the other hand, is not doing so well."

That came as a surprise. If anything, Miki would have thought that Jun would be a mess, not him.

"He blames himself," Byakuya clarified.

"I should go see him soon," Miki said.

Byakuya nodded, "They're having a memorial tonight. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know..."

She stopped, catching her reflection in a window, and realized why everyone was looking at her strangely. Both she and Byakuya were dressed well, but she had one painful shiner from where Jun had punched her. Despite the smile on her face, her eyes still held a heavy vacancy.

She stopped to inspect herself, lifting her hand to the reflection, and Byakuya cast a questioning glance at her.

"Byakuya?" she said slowly. "What in the hell is wrong with me? She's gone, I know she is. I'm not holding onto some hope that she's not. So, why am I smiling?"

"It is perfectly okay to be happy, Miki. It is also fine to cry. Everyone is different."

"Everyone must think I'm a horrible, heartless person."

"I assure you, they do not."

They walked on in silence, but Miki noticed a troubled look in Byakuya's eyes. She wondered what could be bothering him, but before she could ask, they reached the house.

* * *

The house was a quaint little thing, with a long walk leading to it. Though it may have looked small to him, Byakuya thought that it must look enormous and perhaps a little scary to Miki. She stopped before the door and glanced at him; he reached up to give her upper arm a squeeze. Inhaling deeply, she stepped forward and knocked at the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the young man who answered her call. He appeared to be about the same age as Miki, and wore a bracelet that bore some resemblance to one she'd often worn.

Miki had warned him about the family, and Byakuya guessed that this brother was the one Kimie got along well with.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk with your family," Miki said.

He invited them in, and they stood in the entry, waiting for Kimie's mother and brother to appear.

"I do not have time to spare for that brat's friends. Find out what they want and get them out of here," a woman's voice drifted in from the other room. The conversation continued, though the tones were too quiet to hear. A moment later, the woman emerged.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Your daughter-" Miki started.

"I have no daughter," the woman replied.

"Kimie-"

The woman turned to Byakuya, "I would like to apologize for whatever it is that girl has done, Captain."

"Mother, please! Be quiet and listen to what they're saying," the boy said.

"That girl has been a source of trouble to us for some time," she said, ignoring both her son and Miki.

"Kimie was killed in the line of duty," Miki said, rather loudly.

"She refuses to follow direction, and does what she pleases. She's rude, and unsightly. She's incapable of behaving like a proper lady. I didn't know what to do with her, we were all so ashamed," Kimie's mother continued, oblivious.

Even with the warning, Byakuya had not expected this. He was about to chide her for her boorish behavior, but Miki exploded.

"I've come all this way to tell you something important. Would you be so kind as to stop talking to him over me? 'That girl,' as you so lovingly refer to her was my best friend. She was a kind, sweet girl, and the only one being rude here is you!"

In the sudden silence, the woman's mouth flapped open and closed, a look of indignation on her face. The boy shot a look of loathing at his mother then stormed from the room, slamming the front door behind him. Byakuya looked at Miki.

"I'm not done," she said. "You have no reason to be ashamed of her. She should be ashamed to have you as her mother. I have never met such an uncaring bitch! How dare you stand there and trash your dead daughter's name!"

"I have never-" the woman said.

"Sit down and shut the hell up. Get this through your thick skull. Kimie is dead! She was killed."

"I don't know what you expect of me. I'm not going to cry over this," she said.

"She was right. You are a horrible, awful person. Living with you must have been hell for her. I'm just sorry she had to deal with you," Miki said, and stormed to the door.

Byakuya followed, but stopped with his hand on the handle, "You speak of being a lady, yet you behave in such a disgraceful manner."

Once they were out of the house, he turned to Miki, wanting to tell her she did well, and offer his support, but she cut him off before he had a chance to begin.

"She said I could," she said. "I feel bad for her brothers, though."

Byakuya put an arm around her waist, and led her down the walk.

"Hey," Kimie's brother said from behind them. "Is it true?"

Byakuya turned, just in time to see him wiping furiously at his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say it is," Miki said.

Kimie's brother flopped heavily onto a bench, burying his head in his hands. "Please tell me that it was for a good reason?"

"Your sister," Byakuya said. "Was a very brave woman. Without hesitation, she sacrificed her own life to save that of my sister. We are very grateful."

The boy swelled with pride, "I always knew she was a good woman."

"Should you find yourself in a rough spot, the Kuchiki family would be only too happy to help in any way we can. Please bear in mind, though, that this offer goes out to you, and you alone."

He suspected that before too long, the boy would be needing all the help he could get. It was one thing to look down on others who weren't as well bred as you, but quite another to speak ill of someone who shared your blood.

"Thank you. Does she still have the music box I made her? The one with the wooden figurine on top?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about," Miki smiled. "She was always so fond of that box. Do you want it back?"

"I would feel better if you could hold onto it for me, at least until I'm better able to keep it safe," he said. "And you should know, Miki, that she talked about you all the time. She really loved you. Jun, too."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I think Jun will be, too. You have my word that I will destroy the hollow that took your sister from you," Miki promised him before they left.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, reading the paper that lay upon it again. It was the official report from the incident the other day, though it contained no information that Rukia hadn't already given him. He'd gone along with Miki when she insisted she wanted to visit with Jun, but had detoured to his office when it was evident she wanted to talk with him in private.

"Ah, Rukia. What brings you here?" he asked when she entered the room.

"I couldn't sit around the manor anymore. I feel like I should be doing more for her, but I don't know what. How is she?"

"She's holding up, but still in shock. It hasn't hit her yet."

"Yeah. It's so hard. I remember when..." Rukia trailed off, then shook her head. "But at least she has you."

"She will need more than that, I'm afraid, when she finds out," he set the paper in front of her. "I have not told her yet."

"You need to. And soon. She needs to know, and deserves to hear it from you, not someone else."

"I agree. However, I do not quite know how to. I fear that she will run off on a mad chase when I do."

"For once, my brother doesn't know something. I think she's been good for you, Byakuya."

"You think. I suppose it is just the same as everything else. I must do what has to be done."

"Just try not to be rude about it," she warned.

"I am never rude," he said.

Rukia laughed, "No, just oblivious sometimes. Just tell her."

"Tell who what?" Miki asked from the door.

Byakuya cursed himself for not paying more attention. She'd slipped inside and caught part of their conversation without his notice. That left no time for debate or preparation.

"Sit down, Miki," he said.

She complied, and he stood a moment, looking out the window, trying to collect his thoughts before he began.

"This must mean that the who would be me. So tell me what already, Byakuya?"

He went to her, "The hollow that killed Kimie was the same one that claims to be your mother."

"Oh," she said, looking up at him. "Oh, then it's my fault." He was unsure if it was a question or a statement, but he did not like the empty expression on her face at all.

"She never would have known Kimie was my friend if I hadn't dragged her to that party," Miki continued. "You warned me, didn't you? You knew something like this might happen, and now it's my fault."

"No, if anyone is to blame, it's me," he said. "I've been hunting her ever since that night, but I cannot seem to catch her. And her real target was Rukia."

"Yes, but taking Rukia hurts me, too."

"Stop it already!" Rukia exploded. "Trying to figure out who is to blame is nonsense! Here's an idea; blame the hollow that's killing shinigami!"

He regarded his sister a moment, and realized she'd been shaken by all this as well, though he could not begin to guess why. She'd never let things get to her before, and he'd been to busy with Miki to notice it until now. He made a mental note to check in with her later.

"I suppose you're right," Byakuya said. "What's more, and it's probably news to both of you, but two more have been taken. She's been busy."

"I promised Kimie's brother that I'd destroy her," Miki said, rising. Byakuya stopped her at the doorway, taking her into his arms. She did not move to hold him back, but simply allowed it. The determination he saw simmering beneath the surface of her eyes was muted by her halfhearted attempt at caring.

"You are not yet prepared for that. Do not go anywhere until I say so," he said.

"I'm going," she said, arms crossed. He readied himself for another battle with her, but then she surprised him. "To the memorial. It's starting soon."

"I'll go with you," he said.

"You don't need to. I know how much you hate that place, and I'll be fine by myself."

"I want to go," he said, and since she made no further argument, they left for the bar.

"The table..." she said, noticing that everyone left that table empty to honor her friend. "It's empty."

She took her usual seat, and Byakuya stood beside her, noting the way her eyes darted to all the empty chairs. Jun would not be coming tonight, and he suspected that Daiki wouldn't either.

Finally, unable to stand the emptiness, she rose and he followed her to where Matsumoto sat with Kyoraku and Ukitake. They offered her their condolences and a drink, which she downed in record time. Byakuya, for the most part, stood out of the way and kept an eye on her, well aware that he'd have to tell her to stop before too long, or risk another soiled set of clothes.

The white haired captain, after a trip to the bathroom, returned to the table but was intercepted by someone from his squad. They were too far off for anyone to hear what he'd said, but when the frail man gave out a bark of laughter, Miki tensed.

Byakuya reached out a hand to stop her but found only air where she had been a fraction of a second earlier.

"You fuck!" she yelled, shoving the other shinigami out of the way. "You're the one who sent her off to her death, and you stand there with a smile on your face! How dare you. You should never be able to smile again!"

Byakuya was already in motion, but had to maneuver around several chairs to get to where they stood. He watched, his feet propelling him forward, as his girl drew back her fist only to send it smashing into Ukitake's jaw. He stumbled back a half step, and brought his hand to his face. Miki was already going in for a second blow.

"I sincerely hope that made you feel better, Miki. Because it hurt quite a bit," Ukitake said.

"No, it didn't, but maybe," she said, her fist at the ready. Byakuya, who had finally made his way over to them, reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let me go!" she turned to him, then back to the other captain. "You have no right to be here. You weren't her friend, you didn't know her at all! And this is all your fault! You didn't give a shit about her when she was alive, and now that she's dead you care even less."

"Hey! Miki, come walk with me," Matsumoto said.

"When I'm done wiping the smile off his face," Miki said.

"Now." Rangiku said, an unusually stern look on her face. "That's an order, Miki."

Miki glared at her friend, but allowed her to take her by the arm and they left the bar.

"She's not thinking properly," Byakuya said.

"It's all right. She's angry, and hurt. We all do stupid things when we're grieving," Ukitake said, still rubbing his face. "But if I'd have known she hit so hard, I'd have dodged."

Byakuya snorted, "She would have taken that as a challenge."

"I, for one, like her. She's quite full of fire, like a..." Kyoraku said.

"I believe 'hurricane' is the word you're looking for," Byakuya supplied.

"I can see that," Ukitake said.

Byakuya pulled up a chair at their table, and turned it toward the door, waiting for Miki to return. He resisted a chuckle at his comrade's faces when he took up the bottle a moment later and poured a drink for himself.

"Is it just me, or do the kids these days seem younger than before? They come to us with stars in their eyes, and big dreams. Most of them never seen a hollow in their lives," Ukitake said.

"They've seen more than you think," Byakuya said, picking up the bottle again, as he remembered the couple on the beach.

"How so?" Kyoraku asked.

Byakuya shook the bottle a little, debating over whether to have another drink or not. He needed to maintain control over himself, should Matsumoto's talk with Miki be ineffective. He was, though, a man who could hold his liquor, and that decided, he poured another.

"She's seen them since birth," he said, finally. "Plenty of others have, as well."

"Interesting. Perhaps someday all the humans will see."

They drifted off into thoughtful silence for a moment, before they moved onto less deep topics.

* * *

Rangiku took Miki by the hand and dragged her outside. They walked down the street and she took a seat on a bench, patting the empty spot next to her.

"You were a bit hard on him, I think," Rangiku said, when Miki sat down.

"I hardly even got started. Damn Byakuya," Miki grumbled.

Rangiku understood her friend's desire to lash out at anything, to feel angry about a situation she could do nothing about. Most of the shinigami probably did, and she knew Ukitake wouldn't hold a grudge. But she wanted Miki to understand how things were.

"All you saw was the smile, but you didn't look at what was beneath that. Miki, think about all the Captains for a moment. Really think."

"What?" Miki asked, unable to follow her logic.

"They're cold. Distant. You see, it's their job to send people off to dangerous situations. They care very deeply for every person in their division, no exceptions. But they have to do so knowing that someday, those people may not come back."

Miki seemed deep in thought, and Rangiku patted her comfortingly on the knee, thinking about her own Captain.

"Ukitake didn't pick Kimie because he thought she was expendable, but the opposite. When they're choosing who they send, they look for the one out of a sea of people that has the best chance of coming back. But when they don't come back, the Captains carry the weight from it forever on their shoulders. I bet you could ask any one of them, and they'd be able to tell you the names of every one of the lost."

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Miki asked.

"Well, maybe he's the exception," Rangiku said, with a smile. "What confidence would you have in a captain that cried every time something happened? Not much, right? So they can't show their sadness, no matter how much they want to. They have to stay at a distance, and bear that guilt on their own."

"Not on their own," Miki said, her face brightening as the thought occurred to her. "That's what their Lieutenants are for. They help bear the weight. The reason you're so important to Captain Hitsugaya. Why most of them seem to have a close relationship with their lieutenants."

Rangiku glanced at Miki in surprise. She hadn't thought of it that way herself, but it made sense.

"Yes, they also bridge that gap between them and their division. But back to Ukitake, do you know who his lieutenant is?" she asked. She'd intended to bring Miki out here and talk some sense into her, but instead she found her own head spinning.

"He doesn't have one," Miki said. "So he has to bear that alone?"

"No, he has two. The deaths that hang over his head affect him twice what they do the other captains, I think. It's amazing that the man can smile at all. They're all amazing people. Even knowing that some won't come back, knowing the weight of it when that happens, they continue to do their job, without complaint. Because someone has to."

"I guess I owe him an apology," Miki said.

"You do," she said with a reassuring smile, "Now, give me a hug, you silly girl!"

* * *

When Matsumoto walked back into the bar with Miki, Byakuya could tell their talk had had some affect on her. She'd wasted no time in apologizing to everyone, and soon after they'd gone home. They hadn't really discussed it, but ever since he'd carried her to the manor the night her friend died, she'd stayed with him.

She'd gone right into the bathroom when they got back, leaving him to ponder her earlier behavior. He was really quite irritated over what she'd done, and felt he needed to say something to her. On the other hand, he was afraid that at best, it might fall on deaf ears, and at worst, it could drive her even farther away from him. In the end, he'd decided it couldn't make things worse.

"I know you're grieving, Miki," he said. "But that is no excuse to run around hitting people!"

She gave absolutely no outward sign that she'd heard a single word, but merely continued to ready herself for bed, her back to him.

"You need to be more aware of what it is you're doing," he tried again, and was rewarded when she looked at him. "You absolutely cannot disregard the rules and do whatever you feel. Did you even spare a thought for what the consequences of your actions might be?"

"No, and I really couldn't care less," she said, her tone flat. "I want to sleep."

"You committed a crime, Miki. Is any of this even getting through your head? You're behaving like," he said, pausing a moment to measure the sharpness of his next words. "Like you belong in division eleven. What's more, everything you do reflects back on us, and right now, it's not making us look good."

She marched up to him, eyes narrowed, clearly saying _I'm about to do it again_, and her fists clenched at her sides. She turned on her heel, heading for the door, but he caught her elbow.

"I'm talking to you," he said, and spun her to face him.

"Right now, Byakuya, I have angry and I have empty. Angry is a whole hell of a lot better than empty, so leave me alone," she said, her voice a deadly quiet.

"I cannot do that. Because the moment I do, you'll be out those doors and into any sort of trouble," he said, still holding her arm. "And you won't even realize it until it's too late. By then, there might not even be anything I can do to fix it."

Before his very eyes, her face went from a dead cold to angry. He felt a twinge of sadness within himself because he truly did not know how to help her. She yanked her arm free of his grasp, and brought her fists up, swinging. He saw it coming, suspected from the look she wore earlier, that this conversation would turn to violence before it ended.

He ducked, dodging the first blow, and the lack of impact sent her lurching forward. Face to face, when he rose, he wrapped his arms around her midsection, pinning her arms to her sides.

As quickly as her bout of anger had come on, it washed away. She retreated back within herself, and he held her to him, fighting back tears of his own.

"I can't win," she said. "No matter what, you'll always be bigger and stronger than me. I'll never win."

"It is not a competition, Miki."

"I lost. And from now on, I'll do whatever you say, Byakuya," she said, as she stood before him, lifeless and empty. Vacant.

He felt at a complete loss, as he wandered through the memories they'd shared. She certainly was in there somewhere, but he could not bridge the distance between them to bring her back. Just as he'd done so many nights before, he held her close while she slept. But this time, she called out to him again and again in her dreams.

* * *

Miki sat in the library with Byakuya and Rukia, each of them involved in their own projects. She tried to concentrate on the book she was reading, but across from her, Rukia chuckled at the oddest of times, causing her to lose her place. Though he was being gentle with it, every time Byakuya turned a page, it sounded to her like he was tearing the book apart. Worse still were the stray thoughts that kept floating, unbidden to the surface of her mind.

Finally, when she thought she could bear no more, she stood, letting her book drop to the floor, and left the room. She wandered out the doors, and through the garden, seeking a quiet place to wrestle her thoughts.

The flowers that she usually found cheerful, now took on a morbid feel. The spiky thorns on the roses seemed razor sharp, and she reached out to touch one. It pricked her finger, and she drew her hand near to her face, seeing the blood well up on the tip, then trickling slowly down, to fall to the ground with a plop.

Blood. Alive. Yes, she was alive, and her eyes were open. She bent to smell the fresh scent of the flowers.

"Miki?" Byakuya said from behind her. "You're bleeding!"

She went to him, feeling the roughness of his clothes, the contrast of his soft skin. Rolling onto her toes, she stretched to kiss him, the warmth of his lips as they brushed her own.

"I'm alive, I can bleed," she said, touching her hand to her heart. "But it still hurts."

"It always does."

"There's so much to do. I'm afraid I'll fall apart, though."

"I'm right here to help you pick up the pieces, Miki. Always."

"Yes," she said, with a smile. "I know."

She reached down and snapped the rose off its stem, leaving several thorns still intact below the flowering head. Byakuya knelt in front of her when she flopped heavily to the ground. Her palm open, she ran the thorn across her wrist and palm, just hard enough to feel it, but not to cut or scratch.

"Every part of me hurts," she said. "I've seen so many deaths. Too many. But they never felt like this. I miss her. So much."

He gently took the flower from her hands, scooting closer to her. She leaned into him, and her tears came then, a great flood that seemed as though it would never cease. Every time the tears began to dry, memories of her friend rushed through her head, and they began anew. All the while, Byakuya held her, supporting her.

* * *

Happy holidays everyone. Sorry this chapter couldn't be a happier one :P Still, I hope you enjoy :) As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)


	57. The Unworthy

Since Miki hadn't been out of the house in a while, she left word, as promised that she'd gone to the park and would return before lunch. She had a lot to think about, and longed for open space to mull things over. But upon taking a seat at one of the benches, her mind went blank, so instead she watched the birds frolicking in the trees.

"Hey you," said a small voice, and Miki looked down to see Yachiru staring at her. "You seen my patch?"

The little lieutenant held out the lion Miki had given her. After Byakuya's comment that it looked like Zaraki, Miki had hunted down some bells and made an eye patch to go with it. That alone had earned the gift the top spot in the little girl's eyes.

"Where did you have it last?" Miki asked.

"I don't know. What's your name?"

Miki introduced herself, and the Yachiru grinned, looking thoughtful. "I think I'll call you Mimi. Are you the girl that's going to marry Bya-Bya?"

After they had returned from their trip, Rukia wrote up an article for the Seireitei Communications congratulating them. Due to a backlog, the article, complete with an original Rukia rendering of a heart eyed Byakuya the Bunny presenting Miki a ring, hadn't been published until this latest issue.

"Yes, I am," Miki said, and to her discomfort, the girl hopped closer to her, looking her up and down.

"I don't think I like you. You're not good enough!"

"Well, then maybe you don't need my help after all," Miki said.

"What?" Yachiru asked, obviously she'd forgotten why she was here in the first place.

Miki chuckled. "Forget already? Your patch?"

"It's gone," she said, showing Miki the lion that now had both eyes uncovered. "Where'd it go? I just had it."

Yachiru started looking all around her, huge crocodile tears welling up in her eyes, as she entreated Miki to help her find her lost patch. Together they scoured the park, a seemingly small task that took the better part of an hour, but came up empty handed. During all that time, Miki felt as though she had to keep a smile on her face to keep Yachiru happy. She didn't realize it at the time, but it gave her the feeling that maybe everything could be right again in her world.

"Where were you before you came here?" Miki asked.

"At home," Yachiru said, and her eyes lit up. "Maybe it's there!"

She grabbed Miki by the arm and drug her to the eleventh division's headquarters. She went straight to the captain's office and flung the door open with a crash. Zaraki sat behind the desk, his feet up, resting, but he moved at their intrusion.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to," he said, with a grin at Yachiru.

"I was playing in the park, but I lost my Mini-Ken's patch, Kenny. This is Mimi; she's been helping me look."

"Is that so?" he asked, drawing nearer to get a better look at Miki. She blushed, and felt as though she shrunk a little under his towering gaze, but when he slapped her on the shoulder, she rocked backwards, almost losing her footing. "Good for you!"

Realizing she'd been staring, she averted her eyes, where they fell upon the clock. "Oh, no. I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" she exclaimed, and excused herself.

"Wait for me, Mimi. I'm going too!" Yachiru said, scrambling to catch up, and leaving Zaraki shaking his head.

Byakuya hadn't been too worried about her, since he still sat in his office, before a large stack of papers. When they stepped inside, he glared icily at Yachiru, but said nothing to either of them, eventually turning a concerned eye to Miki.

"Hiya, Bya! Have you seen my patch?"

"Patch?" Byakuya repeated. "Oh you mean the one Miki sewed for your doll?"

The little girl turned to her, "Mimi, you made this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I was too busy helping you look."

"Oh well, I love it! It's the bestest present ever. Not like those icky cookies," she said, casting an evil eye at Byakuya who had already returned to his papers.

"Mimi, make me another one for my birthday next month," Yachiru demanded.

"But you just had a birthday last week," Miki said.

"Yes, but it was so much fun, I decided to do it again! And I think this time I want a Mini-Byaku! Make me one, please?"

Byakuya looked up in alarm, but smiled when his eyes met Miki's, and he took in her grin.

"What if we make one together?" Miki asked, thinking that it would be nice to spend a little more time with the girl.

"Why? It would be easier for you to do it yourself," Yachiru said.

"Yes, but how will I know if I've gotten it right, if you aren't there to tell me?"

Byakuya called out at a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts, and a servant walked in.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Miki. I was just looking for you. This just came," he handed a letter to her and left with a quick bow.

Miki tore it open, and scanned it over quickly. By the time she'd reached the bottom, she had to blink rapidly to clear away her tears before she could see clearly. A little late, it was the condolence letter from Ukitake. She thought about her conversation with Rangiku and imagined the captain brushing his white hair back as he struggled to put the words to paper.

"Are you sad, Mimi?" Yachiru asked, after taking in her teary eyed face.

"It's... My friend was killed."

"Oh, that's too bad, was it the Snatcher?" Yachiru said, but seemed to think about something before continuing. "You know how I said I didn't like you earlier? I changed my mind, Mimi. And since you're my friend, I'm gonna send Kenny to take out that hollow. He's really strong, so he can kill it for you."

"That's really nice of you, Yachiru. But I think I need to do that by myself."

"Oh, okay, then. But you better not go get yourself killed. There's hundreds more Minigami we have to make after we're done with Byakushi's."

The eyepatch and everything else forgotten, Yachiru skipped out of the room, off to where ever it was she went. Miki recalled all the people who had inquired about the possibility of her making a doll for them, too. Perhaps there was some profit in all this.

* * *

Miki stood in Byakuya's office, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She could still hear Yachiru's pattering steps growing fainter as she skipped down the hall.

"Byakuya, I've been thinking," she said, when he finally looked up from his paper. "Is it really okay if I stay here? Maybe I should go back home."

His eyes narrowed into an icy glare, as though he were trying to see through her, and she resisted a shudder.

"Can I trust that you are not going to fly into a fit of rage and start throttling people?" he said.

"Yes Byakuya," she said. "I will control my temper."

He considered a moment, "No. You need to stay here for the time being."

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again, remembering that she'd given her word that she would do what he asked. "Fine. Can I at least go pick up some of my things?"

"You may. But right now, you need to go visit your friend. When you return, I will accompany you to your room, as I need to have a word with your captain."

With that, he returned to his work, dismissing her. She stared a moment at the top of his head, as he bent over the paper, then turned to leave, completely beside herself at his sudden manner toward her.

"Wait," he said, and she stopped, but did not face him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, wanting him to understand how much she needed his support. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before releasing her.

She stepped into the doorway, and looked over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon."

He nodded. "And Miki? Try not to hit him, okay?"

A while later, she found herself standing before Daiki's door, and she knocked lightly, suddenly apprehensive. A moment later, Hanataro answered and showed her in. Her friend sat up on the bed, eyes staring vacantly ahead. He seemed unnaturally smaller and far thinner than he had before.

"He's..." Hanataro said, a pained look crossing his face. "Catatonic. Been that way since we came back here. I'm doing all I can for him, but he's not helping me much. I can't reach him, but maybe you can."

She knelt down in front of Daiki, her heart stumbling over a beat at the empty look in his eyes.

"It's me. Miki. Are you in there, Daiki?" she said.

When she got no response, not even a blink from him, she scooted closer. Reaching out, she took one broad shoulder in each hand, but made no further movements. She was struck by the immense weight she felt there, too much for him to bear, too much for anyone. A longing to share his burden rose within her, and she shook him gently, as though the action might break free some of the torment he felt.

"I know what you're thinking. This is not your fault. It's mine, Daiki, so don't go trying to take my responsibility from me. That hollow took her to get at me!"

She let her hands drop back into her lap, fighting back tears. Hanataro had taken up a seat near the desk, his own expression worried.

"I guess you can't reach him, either," he said, his voice betraying his own pain. "Thank you for trying, though."

"I'm glad he has you. You haven't left his side, have you?" She went to him, and squeezed his arm. "You need some rest, too."

For the first time since she'd arrived here, she took in her surroundings. It was familiar enough to her, since she'd been here several times over the past couple of years. But it struck her now, upon seeing the shelves crammed with books, that this was the place he belonged. If he hadn't started bullying her, he would never have ended up here, and there would have been no books in his room.

"History of the Shinigami," she said aloud, scanning the titles for it.

"What?" Hanataro asked.

"I know he has it, but where?" she bent to search the books along the bottom, throwing the ones in front to the floor to better see the ones hidden behind.

"Oh, the book. It's here," he said, removing the book from a drawer. "He doesn't like anyone to touch it."

She took the book from Hanataro, and glancing down at it, was startled to find it was her old copy, stolen from the academy. She returned to stand over Daiki, her back straight, eyes cold.

"This is your last chance, idiot," she said. "You better wake up before I get really mad!"

"Miki-" Hanataro said, coming to stand next to her.

"Wake up! Stop being such a coward!" she held the book up over her head, and brought it back down. Mere inches from his face, Byakuya's earlier words to her stayed her hand, as though they'd grown a life of their own and now stood between her and her friend.

Tears welled in her eyes as she contemplated. Daiki was as stubborn as she was, and this was perhaps the only way he would understand. If she didn't do something, then she stood a good chance of losing him forever.

She brought the book back up, and sent her hand careening toward him, only to find Hanataro standing before her.

"Stop!" he demanded, and she tried, but could only watch in horror as the book connected with the side of the little shingami's face, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh, Hanataro, I'm sorry," she apologized, helped him to his feet. "But this is between us."

He staggered to the doorway, "What is wrong with you?"

"Wait. Don't leave. He will need you, one way or another in a few minutes."

Grimly, she set herself to the task at hand. She would do what needed to be done, no matter how hard it might be, and she hoped Byakuya would forgive her when it was all over.

"You're nothing but a selfish coward! Can't you see he needs you?" she pointed with her chin to Hanataro. "And Jun, too."

She sent the book flying at his face again, and it hit with a crack. "I need you!" she shouted, bringing the book down again and again. Now at her breaking point, she sunk to the bed, still hitting him, but with much less force, as tears streamed from her eyes. "I need you!"

"Dammit, Hurricane," Daiki said. "Stop it! That hurts!"

He scooped her up into his arms, and held on tight. Together, they cried. She let him go when his sobs turned to laughter.

"History of the Shinigami," he said, taking the book from her hand. "One of these days, I'm going to burn it, you know?"

She laughed with him, patting him on the shoulder, relieved to find that while it still bore a significant weight, it was nowhere near as heavy as before.

"No, you won't! You like it too much."

"Hey," he said, eyes drifting to Hanataro, who nursed his own bloody nose with a tissue. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently, your history came back to smack me," he said, going to Daiki.

"How is Jun?" Daiki asked.

"Struggling. But not as bad off as you were," she said.

"I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive me. I promised, Hurricane. And I broke it. She was gone before I even knew what was going on. Why couldn't I help her?" Fresh tears streamed down Daiki's face, and she held him to her again. "Why? Why couldn't they have taken me instead? It hurts so bad."

"We all just need some time."

She stayed with them for a while, watching as Daiki wiped the blood from Hanataro's face, and made a big deal of patching him up. When another shinigami brought food for them, she took it as her cue to leave, and slipped quietly out the door.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his book at Rukia's light knock. She stepped into his office, looking a little bewildered.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Something just occurred to me," she said, taking a seat. "About that night..."

He stood, facing the window to look out on the hills beyond, hoping that it would allow Rukia a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"There was a man there that night."

He whipped around to look at her. "A man?"

"Yes, a human male."

"It was in the middle of town, so there were probably a few people about."

"Yes, but this one seemed to know what was going on. He watched the whole thing."

"Are you certain?" he asked, again taking his seat and rifling through the papers on his desk, looking for the report. "You know, Rukia, that was a rather emotional time..."

"I'm sure. More than sure. He talked to the hollow, knew her."

"What did he say?"

"I can't remember exactly, but something like 'This wasn't part of the plan!' She told him to shut up and they'd talk later."

He raised an eyebrow, "That is interesting. Anything else?"

"That's all," she said, rising.

If it were anyone but Rukia, he might have had reason to doubt it. There was no reason at all for a hollow to be working with a human. It certainly was puzzling.

He sat down, skimming back over the report, which had no mention of witnesses at all, but a moment later, Miki rushed into the room. Her eyes were swollen with tears, but he assumed, from the look she wore, that things had gone well.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I hit him."

"Who?"

"Daiki," she said, then, "And Hanataro."

"Why?"

"It was the only way I could get through to him. I thought about it, I really did. Tried everything else, but in the end it had to be done."

"Yamada?"

"I meant to hit Daiki with the book, but Hanataro got in the way..."

"I see," he said, finding it difficult to be angry at her for that. "Well, are you ready to go get your stuff?"

"Yes," she said, and they left for division ten.

Miki was quiet during the trip, and Byakuya content to leave her to her thoughts. When they arrived, she went off toward her rooms, while he headed for the Captain's offices.

"Sorry, Captain, but they've both gone on some business to the human world. They should be back soon, though," the young shinigami that stood outside the office said.

He strode down the hallway toward Miki's room, but hadn't gone more than a few steps before Hitsugaya and his lieutenant came into the entry, barking orders at everyone.

"Kuchiki," the little man said. "How very convenient. I was about to come see you myself. Come in."

He ushered him into the office, and sat behind his desk, while Byakuya chose to remain standing.

"Does this," Hitsugaya said, setting a small box on the desk, and pushing it toward him. "Have any significance to you?"

Byakuya picked up the brown box, which clearly bore his name in black ink across the top, and turned it over in his hands. Cautiously, he lifted the lid, unable to grasp what it was the other captain was getting at. Several items rested within, but none he could identify.

"What is this?" he asked, looking up from the box, then down at the Hitsugaya.

"Sorry, I had to open it. Make sure it wasn't something dangerous. This box, along with some other stuff was delivered to Urahara's shop. The other items, we believe were the personal effects of those shinigami who were taken by the one known as 'Snatcher.' That box was the only thing with a name on it, though."

"It would appear that she is trying to get my attention. I've no idea, however, what these things may be."

He opened the box again, and upon closer inspection, he noted the bracelet, similar to the one he'd seen Miki wear. "Has Miki returned from her room yet? I believe she will know more than I about this."

Matsumoto bounded out of the office, and returned a short time later with Miki in tow. He showed her the box, and when she saw the contents within, her eyes grew watery.

"They were Kimie's. Except for these two," she said, pulling out a shiny ring and the pieces of an amber necklace. "I assume that Urahara didn't look at these?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Just me."

She nodded. "He would have recognized this right away. It's the necklace he gave me when I was little to protect me."

"You said this came through a human world delivery? Rukia said she thought a human man was with the hollow on that night."

"It looks like you've been recruited into some sort of game," Hitsugaya said.

"So it does," he said. "But the real question is, what does she want with me? Including Miki's necklace would guarantee that I came alone."

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that these things were sent to him with the intent of making him angry, and to some degree, it worked. He was not a stupid man, though, and held his anger securely in check.

"What do you intend?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I can't sit around and hope things work out," Miki said, before Byakuya could answer the question. "Captain Hitsugaya, may I please have leave to go and take care of this. lt's my responsibility, seeing as how she's my mother."

"I couldn't agree more, however," Hitsugaya said, aiming a significant glare at Byakuya. "There is one condition. Take someone experienced with you."

"Yes, sir," she said, with a smile, and she headed toward the door.

"And Miki?" Hitsugaya said, and the girl turned to face him. "This is an official mission, so I'll not tolerate any disobeying of orders, regardless of which officer has given them. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," she said and was out the door in a flash. Byakuya nodded his goodbye and followed.

"We will not leave until you are completely ready."

"Tomorrow night, then. I'm ready, Byakuya. But," she said, stopping to look down at the ring on her finger. "The wedding is in a week."

"We can wait until we're married," he said.

She thought for a moment, twisting the ring on her finger. "I think we should do this first. Seems like it's the closing of my history before I move on. Does that make sense?"

He smiled, "Yes, it does. It's a good thing, I suppose that we didn't decide to have the wedding right after our... fight."

"Yes. It seems so long ago. I've realized something, though. That fight never was as important as I thought. It was stupid, really, that we were doing that while others were fighting for their lives. Especially since it doesn't matter which of us is stronger."

He smiled in response, and took her hand. "I'm glad you finally realize that."

* * *

Miki took a deep breath, as she reached for the knob. It turned easily beneath her hand, and she pushed the door open slowly.

"We can do this, Hurricane," Jun said softly from behind her. She felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder, and proceeded into the room. So many memories of her friend ran through her head, and it seemed so very wrong to be here. To know that soon this room would belong to someone else, and the wall would be empty where her rack of hair ties stood. Miki struggled to fight back tears.

"It smells like her," she said.

"Yeah." Jun wandered over to the window, fiddling with the latch, as though he were unsure if he should open it. A moment later, he gave up and scooped up several boxes, making for the desk. Miki followed suit, heading for the bookshelf, but found herself still staring at the titles after several long minutes.

"Maybe we should have let Byakuya's people pack all this up. I can't stand being in here."

"No, Hurricane. We were her friends, and we owe her this much, at least."

"You're right," she said, and began to line up the books in the boxes.

Miki looked up at a soft knock on the door, to see Daiki standing in the open doorway, looking a little uncomfortable. The air turned suddenly icy when he stepped in.

"Heard you and Captain Kuchiki are going to the human world," Daiki said, setting a pack on the ground. "Take this with you."

"You can put these books in boxes," Miki said to him, moving on to the bureau.

Across the room, Jun growled. It was a terrifying sound that seemed to radiate from somewhere deep in his chest. Everything in the room was suddenly tinged a bloody red. Jun launched himself from where he sat on the floor, barreling toward Daiki. Miki held out a hand to stop him, but he went right through it.

"Do not touch her stuff!" Jun shrieked as he shoved Daiki into the bookshelf, a crack echoed through the room at the sudden weight. Miki watched in slow motion, as the entire shelf, nearly as long as the wall, and stretching to the ceiling hurtled slowly toward the ground, her friends buried beneath the falling tomes.

Jun was just getting started, though, and he pummeled Daiki's face, "All because of you!" he shouted.

Amazed at her own strength, Miki plucked Jun off their friend and tossed him onto the bed. She cornered him there, until Daiki was able to regain his feet and limp out the door, his face a bloody mess.

"What the hell, Jun?" she asked, stomping her foot on the floor.

"He makes me sick. I never want to see him again!"

"He did what he could! You're going to have to forgive him, eventually," she pointed out.

Jun stubbornly shook his head, and continued packing. Miki sighed, going back to the bureau. While she they both worked, neither of them said a single word. As she neared the bottom of one drawer, a stack of papers caught her eye. She took the top one off the stack, and unfolded it. It wasn't until she'd read the first three lines or so that she scanned for a name at the bottom. These were love letters from Jun!

Wordlessly, she put them into an empty box and set it down beside him.

"Throw those away," he said, shoving it away from him with all his might. The box tumbled onto its side, spilling the papers everywhere.

"You don't want them?" she asked, scooping them back up.

"It's too hard, Miki," he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "Life is too hard."

"Then I'll save them for you until you're ready," she said.

"That won't ever happen."

When most everything else was packed up, Jun went over to the bed, pulling a decorated chest from under it.

"This was supposed to be for you," he said, handing her the little chest. "She finished it the night before..."

She snapped open the clasps on it, and set it on top of the bed. Inside lay a braided cord, and she pulled it out, holding it gingerly. "It's beautiful."

"Said she was going to wait until you made Captain to give it to you, but I think she might have been joking."

Amber, dark and light blue, yellow and violet cords all bound together, tied tightly at the ends so they would never unravel. Similar to the one her Captain wore, it was nothing short of the perfect gift.

"Put it on, already," Jun urged.

"I can't," she said, unable to shake the feeling that something was missing.

"Why not? She worked hard on that."

"Green!" she said, figuring out what was wrong with it. "There's no green!"

She reached up to the rack that stood on the headboard, but stopped, her hand hanging in midair.

"Is it okay if I have a few of these?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "They're yours."

"But she always belonged to you," Miki said.

She pulled down three of the emerald hair ties, and used the first to pull back her own short hair. The other two she tied to Yuhimori's sheath, affixing the other end to the cord. At last, she slipped it on, spinning to let Jun see.

When she faced him, he wore a big smile. "Now you look like a real shinigami, Hurricane!"

* * *

Byakuya looked down at his hollow locator and sighed. They'd run into no less than a dozen hollow over the past few days, none of which were the one they sought. He suspected that several of the ones they'd dispatched last night may have been her lackeys. Perhaps she was trying to wear them down before she showed her boney face.

It had surprised him a little, when Miki had returned from packing up her friend's things with a new outlook. As though donning a new sash and a hair tie had eased the grief she felt, enough, at least, to be bearable. She announced she was ready to go find her mother, but he'd still made her wait.

However, she'd awoken the next morning long before he did, already prepared to leave. When he inquired as to why she was not wearing her new sash, she replied that she was not yet worthy of it. That was a word, he felt should be stricken from her vocabulary.

"What happens, if..." Miki said from beside him, and he turned to look at her when she trailed off. "If we don't find her before the wedding?"

"Then we take the night off and return to fight her as husband and wife," he said.

She wrinkled her nose, and he wondered if this would be her next excuse to call off the wedding.

"But, if I have to look at Kimie's empty spot on my special day, I want to do so knowing that at least nobody else will be hurt," she said, and jumped when his locator began beeping madly. "Or maybe we won't have to worry about it."

They'd said that before though, so it wasn't with much excitement that he followed the directions of the locator to where the hollow was. He left the street when it curved around a little park, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the hollow. It was the one they hunted.

In a morbid display, she clutched a small child, who trembled in fear, to her breast. As they drew nearer, he could hear her cooing to it. The hollow looked up at him, and though her mouth was covered in tough bone, he could have sworn she smiled.

"Put the girl down!" Miki demanded.

"How interesting," the hollow said, focusing on him. "You brought her anyway. Maybe deep down, you wanted her to watch your defeat."

He felt the presence behind him, and spun to face it, Senbonzakura drawn in a flash, but he was too late. Pain lanced through his left shoulder, spreading to the arm. Waves of dizziness assaulted him, each more powerful than the last, and he struggled to stay alert.

Byakuya backpedaled to avoid the shinigami's next attack. Judging from his current state, the man must be wielding a poisoned weapon, as a normal wound such as the one he's just suffered, would not affect him so badly.

"Yuki," he breathed, noting that the other shinigami's eyes were not the only thing Miki had inherited.

He spared a quick glance in Miki's direction, and saw that the hollow no longer held the child. Miki had successfully removed the child from danger, and was now exchanging blows with the hollow.

"Just like a Kuchiki to have their nose in everyone else's business," Yuki replied.

His attention now returned to his opponent, he raised his sword to block an incoming attack, but the clash of metal against metal was muted. Yuki's weapon glowed a light blue with the contact, the spirit energy radiating off it in firey tendrils.

Another quick glance told him he needed to end this quickly, as Miki stared in his direction, her own opponent apparently forgotten.

"Considering calling on it already?" Yuki said. "And here I thought I'd have to beg. Don't worry, you've already seen mine."

"Scatter," Byakuya said, and his weapon responded, dissolving into a thousand glowing petals. He launched them at his enemy, or at least tried to. The cherry blossoms seemed to glow more faintly than usual, and they fluttered straight to the ground in a useless, dead heap, leaving him to stare in shock at his bladeless hilt.

"Now you get it," Yuki said, his face grim and serious. "How truly helpless you really are. It's permanent, too."

Byakuya sped off trying to keep some distance from his enemy, while he thought up a plan. Yuki followed, incanting a Kido spell, which sent an orange rope flying at him. He dodged, but only barely, noticing that his speed had also decreased.

"Such cowardice," Byakuya said, realizing that he'd been doomed since that first blow. "And yet, you dress like us. You've no right."

Another attempt at sealing his Zanpakuto proved successful, and he found himself back in the battle. He parried a few of the other man's attacks, though with his reduced speed, a few slipped by him.

There was only one person who had a chance of fixing this for him, but only if he could get to her.

"Miki, open the gate, now," he said.

She looked at him, stunned for a moment, then complied. Once it was opened, he sprinted for it, preparing to drag Miki through as well. He suddenly found himself being jerked roughly backward, orange ropes of spirit energy wrapped solidly about him.

"Gotcha," Yuki said, and the hollow nodded, opening up a gate of her own.

"Miki! Get home and bring help," he said. He tried many times to throw the ropes, which wouldn't usually be a problem, but to no avail. His choices, at this point, had all vanished before his very eyes, and it seemed to take hours for the other shinigami to drag him to the very gates of hell itself.

* * *

Miki knelt behind a rock, hoping she could remain unnoticed for a bit. On some strange impulse, she'd gone against Byakuya's orders and followed them through the rip. At this point, she could only hope he wouldn't be too angry.

She bit back a scream of defiance as the shinigami her grandma had hated so much forced Byakuya to his knees, despite his struggles. After securing his prey with stronger bindings, and setting the captain's weapon atop a large machine, the fallen shinigami moved to speak quietly with the hollow, though he never took his eyes off Byakuya.

"Sit down and stay there, you idiot," Kyote said, covering the small distance before slamming the butt of his weapon into Byakuya's head. He sunk slowly to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, dear," the hollow said. "You know how incredibly difficult it is to talk with someone when they're unconscious."

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little too excited."

"Well, wake him up already," the hollow said, and Kyote moved to obey. Miki was struck by how wrong this situation was, a shinigami taking orders from a hollow. Her family certainly was warped.

Byakuya groaned when the man began slapping his face. "Now I see where Miki gets her temper."

"This is how this works, shinigami," the hollow said, poking him in the chest with one boney finger. "You sit there like a good boy and answer our questions, and we won't have to hurt you."

"And when I don't answer?"

"Then you make me even more powerful," the hollow said.

"You seem to be under the impression that I am naive enough to think you would let me go," he said.

"Now, how do I break the bond between shinigami and weapon?" she asked, ignoring his last statement.

"Why don't you ask him that? He seems pretty adept at it," Byakuya retorted.

He was rewarded for his attitude with another smack to the head. "Answer her!"

Byakuya snorted, "_You_ don't."

Miki could see the anger smoldering in her mother's beady eyes. She cringed as Byakuya took another blow from the weapon, at the hollow's bidding, his kensaikan snapping from the force and falling to the ground. Blood trickled down his forehead and pooled in his eye before splashing onto the broken hair clips.

"How?" she asked again.

"Only the shinigami in question can do it," he said with a significant glance at her father. "But he has to want it."

"Others have done it," the hollow said.

"Those were ones with special abilities. Abilities you do not possess."

"We know you know how. Perhaps we can reach an agreement. I will leave Miki alone if you tell me."

"That girl," Byakuya said. "Can take care of herself."

"Do you really care so little for my child?"

"Not at all. I merely have great faith in her," Byakuya said.

They walked to the other side of the room to talk, and Miki used the opportunity to sneak a little closer to Byakuya. From here, she could see he was in pretty bad shape. Several large wounds, combined with countless smaller ones bled onto the dirt, but he still held his head high. His good eye darted between his two captors and the rock she hid behind only a moment ago.

To see him like this tore her heart out. Pity for him, anger at them and the fear of losing him mingled within her, making it difficult to concentrate. It was a horrible situation, and seeing the man she loved so broken and beaten cut her to the core, as surely as if she'd suffered his wounds herself.

It would be difficult enough to be wed without Kimie there to witness it, but without Byakuya, there would be no wedding. Without him, there was nothing.

She could not hope to battle them and win, if Byakuya himself had been taken down by the other shinigami. However, she could not see any other way out. It was a grim situation. Desperately, she called on Yuhimori, hoping that the only wild plan she could think of might have a chance of working.

_That thing you do, can you do it with two of us?_ she asked in her mind, but no immediate answer came.

Kyote walked up to the machine, and removed several long cords from it. These he strapped to various places on Byakuya's body. At Kyote's touch, the machine, which had been whirring quietly to itself, roared to life. From her new vantage point, she could see his eyes, that so mirrored her own, except they were the eyes of a dead man. Decayed.

"Do it!" the hollow said, throwing back her head in a cackle.

"It's not ready. It won't work. I can't..."

The hollow met his eye, and a change came over him. He moved with shaking hand to push several buttons on the machine. It responded with a high pitched whistle that bounced around inside her head, amplifying. Byakuya pitched forward, attempting to break the contact with the cords on his head, but then threw his head back, lips curled in a silent scream of agony. Suddenly the tone of the machine changed, and Byakuya collapsed to the ground, his entire body shaking. Kyote again pushed the button and moved to Byakuya, a grimace on his face as he shook his head.

"That child, as you call her," Byakuya said, struggling against trembling muscles to sit up. "Will hunt you down and kill you both."

"No. Don't you see? Now that she's lost you, she'll never be the same. She'll crumble and lose her will. Then we'll take your sister, and whatever friends she has left, and she'll come running to us."

"Your plan will serve only to fuel her with anger and hatred. She is too stubborn to bow to you."

Miki longed to stand up, to defend Byakuya, to prove him right. But the sensible part of her knew that if she did so now without a plan, they both would die here. So she bit her lip and waited for her opportunity.

"Look at this, dear," Kyote said, standing behind Byakuya. He bent to do something with Byakuya's hands, but his body blocked her view.

"Do not touch that!" Byakuya said, anger flashing in his cold eyes, as he fought, but bound as he was, there was not much he could do. The other man tossed something to the hollow, who caught it in between the bones of her hand.

"Oh, my," she said. "When did you two tie the knot?"

Byakuya was silent. Only his eyes betrayed the rage that simmered within.

"Maybe they haven't yet. I bet our invitation is lost in the mail," Kyote said, but she noted a touch of sadness in his expression.

"She'll never go through with it. She doesn't love you enough, and she's too afraid," her mother said.

It suddenly clicked in Miki's mind. The object they'd taken from Byakuya was his ring! Anger swelled through her veins at the nerve they had to take that, of all things. She recognized the grain of truth in the hollow's statement, though. She'd put it off for so long, not because she didn't want it, but because she was afraid. That was no longer the case, though, and she knew beyond doubt that she loved Byakuya and wanted, more than anything, to be with him.

"Give that back!" she shouted, her hand clenched on her weapon, as she leapt from behind the rock, barreling toward the hollow.

Kyote, seeing her running, stepped in front of the hollow, defensive. He whipped his katana out and faced her, but Byakuya had used the distraction to regain his feet and rammed the other man out of the way before he had a chance to take a swipe. They went down in a heap, Kyote slashing away at Byakuya, who still had his arms pinned behind his back. Miki shot her yellow ribbon at the cords that bound him, and finding his hands free, he began to punch at the other man, still taking blow after blow from the zanpakuto.

_Try it,_ Yuhimori said, her answer a welcome sound, heavenly. _But do not miss either of them._

Miki again sent the ribbon flying, much to the hollow's shock, this time aiming for Byakuya's feet. She felt the momentary disorientation as she lingered somewhere between worlds. Then it hit her. Both of them. She sent another ribbon arcing toward Byakuya's weapon, but it lay too flat against the machine, and she could not get her ribbon around it.

With a cry, she darted toward the katana, and scooped it up into her arms, closing her eyes against the swirling world. Several seconds later, she opened them again, relieved to find safety.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	58. The Line Between Good and Evil

"What? How?" Byakuya said. One moment he was fighting for his very life, and the next, he found his feet pulled from under him, landing heavily on the grass.

Miki chuckled. "It's safe enough, here. Thank god for Daiki."

She rummaged in the pack she brought, pulling out various medical supplies. When she'd found everything she deemed useful, she guided him to a boulder and made him take a seat, beginning to treat his wounds. He took the opportunity to have a look around. They were in the middle of a meadow, though the grass grew only about ankle high. In the distance stood a grove of trees, and a pretty little garden, all very familiar to him.

"This is... It's..." he said, then something else occurred to him. "Senbonzakura?"

"Relax," she pointed to a nearby hill. "He's right there."

He was relieved to see his Zanpakuto, in the released form he was used to seeing when he was alone, walking slowly toward them. Byakuya waited, wincing as Miki cleaned his wounds. So this was how she'd managed to hide from him, undetected the day she caught him in her trap under the tree.

"Hold tight," she said, and the world around him shook violently. "She tried to pick us up, Yuhimori gave her a nasty shock for her effort."

"What?" he asked, feeling like he was missing something. Miki bent to pick up her hair tie, which had again fallen out, her hair too short to hold it properly in place.

"For lack of a better way to describe it, we're inside Yuhimori. But since there's no way to put her inside herself, she's still out there," she said, her face growing thoughtful, as she tied her hair up again. "Oh, and the shinigami has us now."

It was all very confusing, and he contemplated for several minutes, suspecting that he'd died back there. That was the only thing he could think of that could explain this. The more he thought about it, though, he realized that every zanpakuto was different, and this ability wasn't so far-fetched as he'd initially assumed. She held more power than even he guessed, to pull this off.

"This is," Senbonzakura said, finally approaching them. "The manor grounds?"

"No, it's my private place," Miki said.

"Look, Miki," said Byakuya as he stood, pointing toward the garden. "The manor itself would be right there. And there's the hill we sat on, when you were human, and we watched the sunset."

She walked in a slow circle. "You're right. But how could I have dreamed of this place before I ever saw it?"

"I don't know," he said.

She went to him, and kissed his cheeks, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I must admit, Miki, that I do not much care for my future in-laws."

She chuckled. "That's okay. They're so not invited to the wedding. In fact, I think I'll be perfectly happy if I never hear from them again!"

"We've got to get out of here, before we can think about that, though."

"She can spit us out at any time," Miki said, gesturing around her. "But we really should have a plan first."

"Do not let him hit you with his zanpakuto," Byakuya said. "Somehow it blocks spirit energy. I can still feel it around me, but I cannot touch it or manipulate it in any way."

"Me either," Senbonzakura said. "Like there's a wall between us, and I cannot move past it."

"So, that's how he got you so easily," Miki said, her eyes wide.

"Hit me from behind. He claimed it was permanent, but I do not believe that." Byakuya stood, stared out at the horizon for a moment before continuing. "It does leave us a little shorthanded though."

"You think you're well enough to keep Kyote busy for a bit?" Miki asked.

"Even slowed down, I'm still faster than he is. Put a katana in my hand and I can buy you a few minutes at least."

"I think I have an idea, at least as far as getting away from them. Still don't know how we're going to get out of here and back home, much less in enough time to appear for our wedding..." she trailed off, the pain in her eyes speaking volumes.

"We will find a way. If not, then we'll just do it here," he said.

She laughed. "Now that would be a sight to see! Though I do think I have a better chance of gaining their approval than the nobles."

"Wait," she said, as he began to protest, but fell silent. "I have your approval. Fuck the rest of them, that's all that matters! You and me."

He hugged her to him, "Well, when you put it that way... Still, it's about time you realized that."

"But we can't get married yet," she said, and he looked down at her shocked. "That bitch still has your ring!"

"It is fine. We can always get another."

"No," she said, and he saw the fire in her eyes. "We will get it back."

"You sound like you have a plan?" he asked.

"I have the beginnings of one, but I need to work it out a little more," she said, but it was a little muffled because her face was pressed into his chest.

"Then, tell me what you need from me, and I'll do it. My life is in your hands."

"That's something I never expected to hear from you." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, and he noted the shock there.

"You've already saved me once today," he pointed out.

"I did not," she said. "I'm sure that you would have found some way out."

"I am not so sure."

She kissed him on the nose, then held him out, scrutinizing. "You don't look so good. Drink this and go lay down. I'll see if I can get Yuhimori to help you out a little bit."

Now that she mentioned it, he was really tired. He downed the foul medicine she'd given him, and lay out on the grass, staring up at the sky. He couldn't help wondering what she was planning, but his eyelids felt so heavy, and he quickly lost the battle to the sandman.

* * *

Miki paced while Byakuya slept. His injuries were pretty serious, though he pretended they were minor. Even with the healer's pack, there wasn't a whole lot she could do for him. At least, for the moment the bleeding had stopped, but there was little chance of the wounds staying closed if he had to fight again.

She hated the idea that she had to make him do that. If she were stronger, then she could have taken them both on. As it was, she wasn't able to form much of a plan. She knew that trying to force the hollow to open a gate would be useless. But what else could they do?

If she went after Kyote first, then she ran the risk of being just as helpless as Byakuya. She wasn't quite vein enough to think she could successfully avoid his blade. One hit from him would mean the death of them both. The only way to get out of this was to take out her mother as quickly as possible, but that meant destroying their only means of escape.

With a sigh, she plopped down on the rock, looking at Byakuya who was still peacefully sleeping. His hair, matted with blood, lay fanned over one half of his face, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically.

"I promise," she whispered to him. "I am going to get us the hell out of here, and get your ring back. Then we're going to get married."

His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled.

"Hey," she said, her voice soft. "How do you feel?"

"Unwell. I feel like I could sleep for a week," he said, attempting to sit up, but she scrambled over to him and pushed him back down.

"Yuhimori's coming. She'll help with that. Says she wants to try something, too."

They waited patiently, and Miki was a little surprised when Yuhimori appeared as a young boy. She immediately went to Byakuya, who looked at Miki with questioning eyes. Beginning a chant, and waving her hands over his entire body, Yuhimori worked her magic on him.

"No good," she said, in her little boy's voice. "Can't fix it."

Miki nodded, "It was worth a try."

"I thought that if I pushed my way between him and his spirit pressure, I might break that wall down. It didn't work, I'm not strong enough yet."

"Is that what the chanting was for?"

"No, that was... Well..." Yuhimori blushed. "Something I just do."

Yuhimori shimmered in the sunlight, the small child form she wore melting, only to return in the more familiar guise. She laid her hands back on Byakuya's chest, and after several minutes, the man began to look a little better, though his wounds remained. From the way he now sat, she could tell he felt less tired.

"I'm going to go look out. I'll tell you when is a good time," Yuhimori said, and disappeared.

"I hate waiting! For some reason all those silly little things I never did keep running through my head," Miki said.

"Like what?"

"Jun and Daiki are still fighting. Without me there, I think they'll never be friends again," she said.

"It just takes time," Byakuya said. "Right now, Jun is heartsick, and that is one of the most difficult things to get over. I've been there."

"Yeah, I can't imagine..."

"Hey, Miki, when we get out of here, I want to go surfing with you again," he said, pulling her close.

"That sounds heavenly. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we can do it together. I can't wait to marry you," she said, and they held each other tight, waiting for the time to come.

* * *

Miki continued to stare at the spot in the cavern's ceiling, where only a moment ago was a rip that could have been their ticket out of there. Whether it had sealed itself too quickly, or they were too late in arriving, the fact remained that they'd missed a chance at escape. Contrary to what Yuhimori had anticipated, this was not the moment she'd hoped for. Byakuya, having already spotted his quarry, lunged for him. Then the large creature lumbered through the makeshift doorway, heading directly for Byakuya.

Her father said something to Byakuya, but he spoke too quietly for her to hear.

"Nothing is permanent," Byakuya replied.

Miki crept up behind the hollow, and lifted her weapon to strike. The hollow, sensing her, whirled about to face her, dodging easily out of her way. Reaching out a clawed hand, the creature took a grazing swipe at Miki's arm, then danced quickly away.

"I see," Byakuya said to the other shinigami, and Miki thought she caught a faint glimmer of hope in his voice.

She followed, afraid to let her mother get too far away, knowing she had a tendency to run. Sparing a glance across the room, she saw Byakuya facing off against Kyote, though both seemed to be doing nothing more than sizing up the other.

"Such a quandary, my dear girl," the hollow said, laughing. "To kill me makes you no better than me, yet to stay your hand puts everyone you know at risk. Whatever will you do?"

"You will die, here. Today," Miki growled.

"So you are no different than I am," her mother said.

"Let me tell you about the difference between us," Miki said. "I don't delight in other people's misery. You kill for selfish reasons, but I protect. I could never ask someone I loved to give up who they are just for me!"

"And I don't," Miki continued, noticing that the hollow had backed into the other doorway. "Run from a challenge!"

She flung her weapon out, a white ribbon wrapping around the creature's leg. When she tugged on it, the hollow whipped its arms around trying to keep balance, but it was no use and it fell to the floor in a heap.

"She cried, your friend did," the hollow said with a laugh, holding up the green tie that had fallen from Miki's hair. "Begged to be let free. Put up such a fuss when I took the ring from her finger. Come to think of it, I had to take the finger with it. Guess there's some boy out there that wanted it back. Maybe it'll bring better luck to the next girl he marries."

Something clicked in Miki's brain, and she roared with anger. She glanced across the room to where her lover was engaged in a deadly battle with her father for his very life. They now stood, weapons crossed between them, and Miki met Byakuya's eyes for a split second. His clothes were shredded, and he moved slowly in the limping gait of one who is only on their feet through sheer force of will. That was when she realized her mistake; she'd let her mother distract her from her true goal.

"She screamed just like the girls in the orphanage did," the hollow continued. "When I barred the door!"

The hollow had regained her footing, sprang at Miki, who tried to back out of range, but was too slow. The hollow's long, boney claws raked across her chest, sending waves of pain through her. She brought her own weapon up, the yellow ribbon blocking the hollow's next attack. But the creature wasn't done, and she scooped Miki up into a bear hug, sharp claws spearing her through her midsection.

"Oh, no way!" Miki said. She whipped her arm up, wrapping the white ribbons around them both, and with her other hand ripped the tie from her hand. Miki cried out in pain, and she found herself suspended in midair, when her mother shifted, attempting to free herself from the cords that bound them together. Gathering the energy about her, she passed it through to her weapon, and the ribbon glowed a shining white. Miki stared across the room at Byakuya, unwilling to see anything else, but she could not block out the scream from the creature that held her.

The world seemed to stop around her, and she was left only with the thought that this whole thing was absurd. How had she ended up with such a warped family that she was forced to kill them? And more importantly, how had she managed to do so?

The pain in her chest deepened, and she wondered if she would soon die. She felt the sudden sensation of falling, even as the blackness obscured her view of Byakuya's face. The pain she saw in his cold grey eyes remained with her, though. She wondered if he would go back to being the cold man, like he was when they first met. Would he push Rukia away, too, after her death? At least, she wouldn't be around to see that.

"It's going to take someone a hell of a lot more powerful than her to tell me when it's time to die!" she said, the thought suddenly occurring to her that she wanted to live. For Byakuya and for herself, she _needed_ to live.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see her beloved, who now held her in his arms. Then the realization of what had happened crashed down on her, her stomach doing wild flips.

* * *

When Byakuya was tossed out of the weapon, he faced a moment of disorientation, staring at the rip in the cavern's ceiling, aware that it shouldn't be there, but unsure what to make of it. Then he saw his enemy standing across the room, and instinct took over. He stooped to grab his weapon, which was laying on the floor beside him, and launched himself at the fallen shinigami.

Yuki scooped up his own weapon, which rested atop the machine, and turned to face him. No doubt thanks to Miki's restorative abilities, Byakuya was able to dodge the other shinigami's first attack, then he ducked under the backswing, bringing his own weapon up at the same time, hoping to catch Yuki's arm at the very least, but was rewarded with only torn fabric.

"You have gotten faster, I see," Yuki commented.

Byakuya became acutely aware of the hollow that was sneaking up behind him. He also knew that Miki was somewhere back there, and would intervene before it reached him.

"Nothing is permanent," Byakuya bluffed.

"Then you are stronger than I thought."

"That," Byakuya gestured to the machine. "What is it?"

"Ah, I've always been a bit of a dabbler," Yuki said. "Some have said I should have been in 12, but the Captain scares me."

Byakuya seemed to have stumbled onto a subject the man adored, and far be it from him to interrupt, especially in this situation. If he could keep him talking, then he might stand a chance.

"I see," he said.

"This little baby," Yuki said, thumping the machine hard across the top. "Is supposed to separate the Zanpakuto from the shinigami."

"It is broken," Byakuya observed.

"I guess so." Yuki scratched his head. "I can't seem to figure out why."

"Perhaps you just lack the conviction," he said.

Across the room, Miki shouted "Run from a challenge!" and he spared a glance her direction to see her wrap her weapon around the hollow's ankle. With any luck, she'd have dispatched of it soon.

When he looked back to his opponent, Yuki stood with his back to him, fiddling with the computer. Byakuya sprang into action, covering the few steps between them in a flash. He drove his katana hard into his enemy's back. It wasn't until he withdrew and went for a second attack that he realized his weapon had never hit home.

Yuki laughed spinning to face him, and bringing his own weapon to bear. "It was all a ruse!" The shinigami's attacks came on in a flurry, and Byakuya felt the wound in his shoulder deepen, even as he took another strike to the opposite leg. He swung his weapon around madly, attempting to block as much of the onslaught as possible, but too many hits were finding purchase.

"You aren't looking so good," Yuki said, stopping abruptly.

"I am fine," Byakuya said, though he gasped for breath, and it took some effort to remain standing. "That is one hell of a Zanpakuto you have there."

"I'm some shinigami, huh? The guys would spit if they knew..."

"Perhaps."

"You understand now why I had to leave. How can I be a shinigami when my weapon's useless against hollow?"

"Yet, it couldn't be more perfect against shinigami," Byakuya finished for him. "I think Kuma, at least would have accepted your skills, but what you have done is unforgivable."

"Ah, so you've spoken to my old friend. I only wish that Miki didn't have to know her father's cowardice..."

Byakuya glared at the man, wondering how someone could commit such atrocities, then have the nerve to wish it kept secret. He'd hurt Miki in unimaginable ways, at the request of a hollow no less, and he deserved to die for his betrayal. Driven by a new anger, Byakuya lunged again, but Yuki was ready. Their weapons met in the air with a crack, and Byakuya was pushed back, step by agonizing step. He risked a glance at Miki, who seemed to be holding her own.

His back brushed against the rough cavern wall, trapping him. He knew then, that he'd bought as much time as he could for Miki, and he hoped that she could find some way to escape. His only wish for her that she could find her way home. If only for a short time, at least he'd been able to give her that much, a home.

Cold steel pressed against his neck, and it was over, he had lost. His eyes began to drift closed, but he forced them open again; if he was going to die, he would do so looking at the woman he loved, that had changed his life.

The sight that greeted him as he strained against the sharp blade to turn his head, sent terror rushing through him. Miki, his beloved, beautiful Miki, suspended in midair, her back to him, with a grotesque white bone protruding from her midsection. White ribbon wrapped around them both, and the hollow turned them around in an attempt to dislodge her.

Their eyes met, and locked. He saw the pain there, etched deep into the dark pupils, a tear trickling slowly down her cheek. A longing to go to her, be with her, rose within him. And why shouldn't he?

Summoning every ounce of energy he could, he reached up and took the blade in both hands, his own weapon clattering to the floor. Pain radiated from his hands as he pushed the weapon away from him, his eyes never leaving hers. He shoved the other man backwards, and Yuki spilled to the ground on his rump, too concerned with the fight across the room to care about his own battle.

Bright white light engulfed Miki, who fell towards the ground, in some odd slow motion, as Byakuya dashed to her. He scooped her into his arms just inches from the dirt floor. Lowering himself the rest of the way to the ground, he gathered her to his lap and held her close.

The shinigami flew across the room, an anguished cry echoing through the cavern as he mourned the loss of his beloved. Byakuya could see the tears shining in his eyes, but by the time he arrived, nothing remained. He clutched at the ground for a moment before crawling away.

Miki's eyes fluttered slowly open, and she uttered something unintelligable. A smile crept across her lips, but then fell into a frown.

"Why? Why was that so hard? It was just a hollow," she said, then began to crawl away from him, but he clutched her to him. "No, I'm sick."

He released her and she crawled a short distance away before emptying her stomach on the ground. When she stood a few moments later, he realized she wasn't as bad off as he thought. Which was good, since they still had an enemy. Byakuya looked across the room, where the man poked around at the other side of the computer.

"And to think, you almost used that on me," Byakuya commented, remembering the white light.

Her smile, though pain filled, lifted his heart, "White wouldn't have harmed you, but it is the strongest of the ribbons. It's silver you have to watch out for."

"I see," he said, as Miki stood, her eyes already fixed on the shinigami across the room.

"You bastard!" Miki said, walking up behind Yuki, and when the man turned, she punched him square in the nose. She didn't stop there, though, and delivered a sound thrashing, while her father held his hands out protectively. "Why?" she shrieked.

"Because... Because I couldn't beat her!" he said. "I needed to protect you, and I couldn't beat her. So I thought I'd keep an eye on you both!"

Byakuya rose and shuffled to where he'd dropped Senbonzakura. From here, he saw the tears shining in Yuki's eyes, but could not bring himself to feel pity for the man.

"Do not," Miki said, accenting each word with her fist. "Put this on me! This is your own wicked perversions, and don't try to say otherwise!"

"Just listen, please. Hear me out," Yuki said, but his words were lost on Miki, who continued her assault without a pause. On impulse, Byakuya made his way to her, and though it took several attempts, grabbed her wrist.

"Listen," Byakuya said, his tone leaving no room for questions. So far, the man had shown he didn't share the sadistic intentions of the hollow, and despite the situation, or perhaps because of it, he wanted to allow the man his say. Miki's quest had been for answers, and no more would come after today.

"She never wanted to destroy all shinigami. Just one. Me. But I loved her, so deeply that I didn't mind if she ruined me. I was torn between two things. Her and you."

"No. What did you ever do for me?"

"I sealed your spirit pressure so the hollows would leave you alone. I took you to that shinigami. Every time she came up with a new plan, I tried to stop her."

"You tried? How can you even call that help?" Miki spat. "Do you have any idea how horrible it was to have to keep running? You could have stopped it!"

"I couldn't. Could you kill him?" Yuki gestured to Byakuya.

"If he was a hollow bent on destruction, yes."

"It is not as easy as you think," Byakuya said.

"So I bargained instead. My Zanpakuto for your life. Only I couldn't do it. How can you destroy something that's so much a part of you, yet has a mind of its own. I understand now that it was nothing more than my own unwillingness that kept me from it. And so I caved in to her love."

"When I was little, I longed for a father that would protect me. But if I had known it was you, I'd rather suffer! I'd rather live with the guilt!"

"I didn't know what she was doing. Things would have been different if I'd only known. There's not much time. If you take anything from this, understand that none of this is your fault, Miki. Hate me, blame me, but don't take the guilt on yourself. Every last bit of it is mine. All of the hollow that attacked your friends, the fire, all of it."

The cavern of the ceiling tore open, and the ripping sound that accompanied it sent terror through Byakuya. He knew now why the man had said there was no time. Byakuya prepared to block his escape, but it was unnecessary.

The man fell to his knees, turning his blade on himself. "In the end, that's all I can do for you."

Miki glanced to the sky, then back at Byakuya, before she steadied herself with a deep breath. Silver ribbons danced in the air before landing in a spiral around the injured man. Yuki sat, weapon still imbedded deeply in his flesh, and tears rolling down his eyes, but made no move. The wound he'd inflicted upon himself would kill him, but it would be a slow and agonizing death.

"Back up," Miki demanded, but it didn't register with Byakuya at all. "That was for you, dear."

Once he'd moved well out of the way, Miki said, "And this is all I can do for you. For what it's worth, I did love you."

"I'm proud of you," Yuki said, as Miki yanked her arm back. The ribbon transformed into long silver star, and Byakuya blinked, feeling the tiny splatters that hit him even from this distance. When he opened them a fraction of a second later, the scene that lay before him was one of absolute carnage. Little was left of the shinigami he'd been fighting earlier, save for a lot of blood.

Miki shuddered, shaking her body like a dog, and wiped furiously at her eyes. She ran to the machine, searching for drawers, and opening the ones she found only to slam them shut again.

"Let's go," he said.

"No. Not yet, we haven't found your ring," she insisted.

"Miki, it is about to close. We must go now."

He grabbed her by the elbow and pointed at the rip in the sky, which even now was closing. He hadn't any idea where it might lead, but he assumed somewhere in the human world. That was a hell of a lot better than being here.

"I promised," she said, yanking free. "I have to find it!"

"Forget it, already! It does not matter!" he said. After all that had happened, he was in no mood to argue. Though it was difficult, and he was tired, he scooped her up into his arms and flew toward the rip, squeezing into the tiny opening that winked as soon as they entered it.

* * *

Miki fell to the ground when Byakuya collapsed beneath her, content to lay half sprawled atop him. They panted for breath, neither of them willing to move for several minutes. Finally, she lifted herself off him, and took a look around. The sun appeared to be just inches from the horizon, and they sat atop a steep hill, where a lone memorial stone jutted from the ground.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed your order," Miki said, her eyes glued to the sky.

"I am almost glad you did." He shuddered. "I cannot imagine what might have happened had you not been there."

She smiled up at him. "You would have been fine."

With that, they fell into silence for a few minutes, while Miki attempted to pull back her hair. No sooner had she affixed the tie to it, than it fell out again, floating gently to the ground. Again and again she tried, Byakuya watching her every move. She grew more frustrated with each failure, until she could bear no more. Tears welled up in her eyes, and before she could blink them free, she was whisked up in his arms.

"Is it really over?" she asked. "This all feels like some kind of dream."

"A nightmare. Yes, it's all over now," he assured her.

"I just can't believe it. Seems so unreal. Yet, I know it won't bring Kimie back. It feels like a waste."

"Not so," he replied. "Now they cannot hurt anyone else."

He reached out and picked up the green piece of fabric, holding it gingerly in his hands, contemplating something. Slowly, he brought it up around her neck and tied it, then moved back to admire his handiwork.

"There," he said. "I've always liked your hair short. But it's better when there's a smile underneath it."

She smiled for him, but it felt half-hearted. She suddenly felt very naked and bare, yet she wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it. Nothing anyone else thought about her mattered to her any more. There would be no more striving to prove herself, nor feelings of self-doubt.

"So beautiful," he said, with a smile of his own.

She snorted, making a face at him. "Please, I look like a train wreck!"

"You'll clean up just fine," he said with a laugh that proved contagious and they both dissolved into fits of giggles. It felt good to be with him like this, and to know that everything would be okay.

Eventually, Byakuya stood up, hobbling to the other side of the stone, "Miki, come take a look at this."

She walked around to where he stood, and he handed her an envelope that bore her name. When she tore it open, something flew out and fell into the grass. They both dropped to their knees, looking for it.

"My ring," Byakuya said, finding the object a moment later. "He had this all planned."

She unfolded the paper that came inside the envelope. A simple message read, "I can never apologize enough. I hope that now you two can marry and be happy. Love, Dad."

Byakuya offered her a hand up, and they stood on the top of the hill, watching the sun slink below the horizon.

Miki slipped her ring off her finger and handed it to Byakuya, who looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Marry me!" she explained.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, right now, right here. Marry me!"

He chuckled at her, "All right, all right." He handed her his own ring.

"I promise to love and cherish you forever, Byakuya Kuchiki." She slipped the ring onto his finger.

"And I hereby promise to love you for _everything_ that you are, forever, Miki." He slipped her ring back on her finger.

He bent down and kissed her, but broke off after a moment. "Don't go getting any more silly ideas about having to prove yourself, or doing as I say, do you understand?"

She smiled, and they kissed again, lost in each other's arms for a very long time. By the time they finally broke apart again, the sun had fully set, and the world was bathed in shadowy darkness. They began to walk down the hill, but had gone only a few steps before applause broke out.

* * *

Byakuya turned to see Rukia walking up to them, a grin plastered across her face, the likes of which he'd never seen. Miki's friends followed a short ways behind her, both of them looking as if it had been a challenge to get along, despite the common

"That was possibly the strangest wedding I've ever seen," she said. "But it was all so touching. Like something from a story."

"I am so glad to see you all," Miki said.

"Move out of the way!" Daiki said, pushing Jun aside. "Let the healer do his work, already."

He took one look at Byakuya and said, "There's no way I can fix this by tomorrow. We better get him home so the real healers can do their work!"

"Damn, Hurricane," Jun said. "You had us all so worried!"

"Hey, Jun?" she said, feeling a little hesitant. She pulled him aside, and took the box of Kimie's things out of her pocket. Byakuya was quite amazed that it was still there, and she fished inside, removing the ring. Jun's face went deadly pale white, and reached out to take it with shaking hands.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was in a box of stuff sent to Urahara," Miki said, putting an arm on his back to steady him.

"She was wearing it? Why was she wearing it?" he sunk to his knees, holding it in front of him with both hands.

"Jun?" she asked, and went to him.

"She refused to wear it. She insisted we wait until after your wedding. Hurricane, it was our engagement ring."

"So, you two were going to get married?" Miki asked, and he nodded. "You were meant to be together. I told her you loved her."

"It's so small. She had such tiny fingers, and insisted we get something modest," his eyes were glued to the ring, barely big enough to hold in both hands. Suddenly he shoved it at her. "I can't. It's too small. I'll lose it."

She pulled the woven bracelet out of the box, and slid the ring onto it. Taking his hand in hers, she looped the bracelet around his wrist. "There, now you won't ever lose it."

Miki looked as though she might say more, but was ushered away by Daiki at that moment.

"It's hard. It may not get better, but it does get..." Byakuya said to Jun, resting a hand on his shoulder for a short moment. "Almost bearable, after some time."

He strode quickly away, still watching the young man from the corner of his eye. Jun smiled as he looked down at his wrist.

Miki cast one last glance behind her, then wrapped her arm around him. They supported each other as they left the grave for home. Finally, they were going home, a place they both thought they'd never see again.

* * *

Thanks again to all of you who read and review :) I've got a short epilogue for you all that should be done sometime in the next couple of days :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	59. Aren't All Endings Happy

25 Years Later:

Byakuya stretched in the practice yard, while he waited for his wife. Even though he rarely voiced it, at least when anyone else could hear, he smiled on the inside at the very thought of it. Since they'd been married, Miki had grown into her new life quite nicely, but there had been a few disturbances. That, he supposed, was to be expected, and he'd always been right there to help her out. Perhaps a small part of him actually enjoyed being needed. At times, it seemed to him that nothing much had changed at all, but at others, the whole world felt very different.

Something fell to the ground in front of his feet with a pathetic thump, and in that instant, he knew Miki had returned from her errands. He bent to pick up the little stuffed animal that lay in the dirt, dusting it off as he looked up at his wife.

"The newest Mini-Bya," Miki said, with a smile. "Who knew Aika was such a seamstress? I think these will sell like crazy."

That was something that had changed. Miki had become determined to find some place for the girl, and had done so by hiring her to make the Mini-gami. The two had developed a good friendship, with the insane amount of sales they'd made. It was enough, even to keep Yachiru interested.

"Not as well, I hope," he said, closing his eyes. "As Matsumoto's."

"Doubtful. Everyone has one of those!" she said, rising onto her toes to give him a kiss.

He looked down at the stuffed animal he held in his hands. A horse, with black and white spots on it, peered back from beneath a jet black mane, which was held into some semblance of order by tiny silver kensaikan. No detail had been left unattended, right down to the hilt of its little katana. He resisted a smile, and handed it back to Miki, his gaze drifting up to meet hers.

"You're wearing it," he said, noting the colored sash Kimie had made for her so long ago. "Does this mean...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she laughed. She looked up at the cloudless sky in thought, and turned her back on him, tossing the doll to the edge of the yard. "You know, I still never did put you on your knees."

When she again faced him, he did not like the malicious grin she wore at all. His eyes widened when she drew her katana and wasted no time in releasing it. Her skills had grown over the years, and she was capable of maintaining four of the ribbons now.

Launching himself into the air, he avoided her first attack. He spared a moment to look down on her from above, and saw the three silver ribbons. She'd warned him about that, said the silver was the one he ought to watch out for. So what was she about now?

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, knowing that was likely not the case. When she was mad, she preferred to use something a little more personal, like her fists. Some things, had not changed at all.

"It would be difficult to be mad at anyone right now," she said, taking to the air herself, and sent the ribbons flying at him again.

She was playing with him, in the same way a cat does a mouse. In fact, the same way he'd done with her countless times before. He dodged left and right, up and down, avoiding her attacks, which seemed to be gaining momentum. Then she stopped.

"Hmm," she said, looking up to the blue sky. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

He laughed. "You've had all this time, and that is the best you could come up with?"

She dropped to the ground and said with a shrug, "No? Suit yourself, then."

He knew she'd been practicing for years, but had no idea she'd been this close to it. Her practices with Jun and Daiki had certainly paid off, despite the frosty air when the two were in close proximity. They had never been able to completely patch up their differences, though he suspected their obvious hatred toward each other was nothing more than a front.

"How'd that go again?" Miki asked, capturing his attention again.

"Perhaps you mean bankai, dear?"

"Oh, right, that's it! Thanks," she said.

The world seemed to bulge at her sudden increase in power when she called upon her weapon. Before his eyes, her clothing seemed to melt away, but then she begun to spin, and his eyes could not seem to maintain a clear focus on her.

"It's... it's.." he sputtered a moment later, when she finally stopped. Her arms, legs and stomach stood bare before him, the rest of her wrapped in nothing but thin yellow ribbons, barely concealing anything.

"Inappropriate?" she supplied, with a laugh as she twirled for him.

"Yes! Put some clothes on!" he finally managed, while in the same breath he called forth his own weapon, simply to keep the sight from prying eyes.

"It is what it is, dear," she laughed, then her attacks began anew.

She gestured and a pair of purple ribbons appeared in her left hand, radiating with a silken glow. Her hand flew out toward him, and he easily dodged.

Then she again said the words she hadn't spoken in over a quarter of a century. "I'll have you on your knees."

"Why?" he asked aloud. If she'd gone so long without the need of trying to best him, why was she doing this now? Had something happened while she was out? It all made absolutely no sense to him!

She ignored him, and sent the ribbons flying at him. He dodged, making no counter attacks of his own, trying to think his way out of this. Suddenly, there were too many ribbons coming at him at once, and he found no means of escape. They wrapped securely around his left thigh, and he summoned a blade to cut himself free.

"Unohana sends her regards," Miki said, casually, as though they weren't in the middle of a fight. "I saw her during my appointment today."

As he was attempting to free himself, Miki had brought the deadly silver ribbons out with her other hand, and they easily encircled him. Before he knew it, he was trapped, and left quite without a way to fight back. He watched helplessly as the silver began glinting in the sunlight, and he could see they'd formed razor sharp edges on them. With nothing else to do, he stood perfectly still.

"She wanted me to deliver a message to you," Miki continued. "She says 'Congratulations, Daddy!'"

Byakuya couldn't seem to make sense of what she was saying. Surely Miki had a point with all this, but it was totally lost on him. And what exactly did she mean, Daddy?

And then it hit him. "You're pregnant?"

Miki nodded, "Yes, we're going to have a baby!"

His knees felt weak, no longer able to support his weight. For a split second, he worried that he'd crash to the ground, right through Miki's sharp ribbon, but as he lowered himself down, they moved with him, always resting against his skin, but never close enough to do any damage.

"Really?" he said, looking up into her eyes, and the realization came over him that she finally had him on his knees. As always, that woman had sent his world spinning. That, apparently was something that hadn't changed.

She dropped her hold on him then, and he stood, closing the distance between them in a flash. He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around, no longer caring what she wore. She reached down and pulled his lips to hers, and with that kiss, he knew that though his life was about to take a sharp turn, there would be plenty of happy times ahead.

* * *

Well, there it is :) Hope you all enjoyed it! Couldn't resist the happy ending! Thank you all for being so supportive of me, through this! It certainly was a lot of fun writing this, and I'm glad to know that it was enjoyed :) As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
